Faith
by SarahLouise89
Summary: From Season 5 my take on Michael and Sara's story (different from real PB) pieces taken from promos
1. Chapter 1

**_Michael and Sara were my first love. And with the new series just around the corner, this is how i would like to see the season play out. My interpretation. Spoilers from the trailers included. Please let me know if you are interested and i will continue!_**

It was a bright spring day. Fresh. Tranquil. Blossom was on the trees and the grass was pure green. This was one of her few happy places. With her son playing soccer further down the yard, while she tended to her garden.

She was in her own world when a car door slammed, Jacob wasn't suppose to be home yet. Her brow furrowed. She looked down the yard to Mike as he was oblivious. She brushed herself down and started to walk to the front of the house. To her surprise her brother in law was walking up her driveway with an envelope. She removed her sunhat and adjusted her eyes to the light.

"Sara" he nodded and then came closer, enveloping her into a hug. She relaxed at his touch. She missed him being around. There for her and Mike.

"Lincoln" she responded as he pulled away. Looking at him was like looking at the past.

"I'm sorry i haven't been-" he started.

"-no is ok Lincoln" she stopped him right away. Both of them struggled after...it. She understood his pain, "Mike's out back. I know he'd love to see you"

Lincoln smiled, a true one. He rarely smiled. But when it came to his family, it always brought out a better, sweeter side to him. He then looked at the brown envelope in his hand, "There's something i need to show you"

Something in her stomach turned in knots. She hadn't felt this feeling in 8 years. Being on the run. Being chased. Scared for her life every day. Compared to that. She lead what she could call a very simple life now.

"Right. Come inside" she stated and he followed her inside.

They sat at the dining room table across from each other.

"T-Bag is out" were his first words.

Sara was surprised. How that man didn't get a life sentence she will never know, "He must have friends in high places" she then looked at Lincolns face. He didn't look at her, "how do you know this anyway?"

"He turned up at my house" came the response. Lincoln still held onto that envelope, and with each passing moment Sara got more and more on edge.

"Is he...are we in danger?" Sara asked. The last time she saw T-Bag was in the General's loft when...she didn't want to think about it.

Lincoln shook his head, "No...he's different somehow. He doesn't know where you and Mike are. I promise. But he told me something..." he caught his breath, and then he did look at her, "saying that Michael might be alive"

She couldn't believe it. Well coming from T-Bag she could, "That man is a liar Lincoln. Michael was sick...and he died. You know that Lincoln. He saved me and Mike. But you and i both know if he had lived, he wouldn't have made it many more months..."

He couldn't look at her, instead he slid the envelope over to her, "Then how do you explain that?"

She was never someone who shied away from anything, so instantly took the envelope and opened it. Inside was only a black and white photo. It looked like prison bars. Her stomach flipped. The outline of the person to the side of the photo looked familiar. But it couldn't be.

She instantly shook her head, "Hes playing with us. Tormenting us. Hes getting back at you for putting him back in Prison. Hes doctored this somehow" she was trying to be rational.

"I thought the same. Trust me. But that's not a new photo Sara. And look at the envelope" he pointed out.

She picked it up again and saw all the stamps, he eyes went up to Lincoln "Yemen?"

"T-Bag is smart to some degree, but he doesn't have a dollar to his name. There's no way he would have gone to so much trouble to have this sent from-"

"I know you want it to be true" she interrupted, tears forming in her eyes, "i want it to be true. But we've got to trust what we know" the thought of Michael being alive brought so many emotions. Surprisingly, the first was anger. If he was alive, where had he been all this time?

He shook his head, "There's only one way to find out"

Her eyes instantly went to his and her response was about to come when Mike entered the kitchen and spotted his Uncle.

"Uncle Linc!" he cried, running in to the dining room. Sara wiped the tears that had started to fall from her face. She didn't want Mike to see them.

"Hey buddy" Lincoln smiled, he got closer down to his level, "I've missed you. How have you been?"

Mike nodded, "Good. Are you staying a while?"

Lincoln looked up to Sara, "I can stay for a little bit, then I've got to get going. But i will be back, i promise" he ruffled his hair and Mike gave a sad smile.

Sara knew what he was going to do. And part of her wanted to do it too. But what if none of it was real?

"Mike, sweetheart why don't you get the yard ready. I'm sure your Uncle Lincoln would love to play some soccer with you before he leaves" Sara commented.

Lincoln nodded, "More of a football man myself. But of course i would"

"Great!" Mike smiled and ran back out in the yard.

"He looks more and more like him everyday-" Lincoln turned to her.

"Your really going to do this?" she asked him. Ignoring his comment. She knew Mike was starting to look like Michael. It gave her comfort. She truly had a piece of Michael with her. Just like he had told her. Tears formed in her eyes again.

"What would Michael do if the roles were reversed?" Lincoln responded with, "if that was you or me, he would tear the world down to find us. He's our family Sara. If hes alive. I'm finding him"

Sara let out a deep breath, "I don't want you to get your hopes up Lincoln" she then looked out into the yard and saw her son moving the ball around. Free and happy, "i don't want to let him down either. He's asked about him you know"

"He has?" Lincoln seemed proud and happy of this.

"You know i always made sure he knew who he was...but recently...its like he wants to know the person, behind his Fathers name. Before all he was a name and that tape. God i don't even have a proper photo of him" she shook her head, all she had was the internet, with his mug shots. There was no way she was showing Mike those. The tape was good enough. Speaking to her and their unborn child at the time. Mike was able to see the love Michael had for them, "What he doesn't realise is where to start" Sara let out a chuckle and so did Lincoln. Michael was so complex and she saw so many traits in Mike it scared her.

"You know i have to do this" Lincoln told her.

She nodded quickly, "Just be careful. And safe. Its so dangerous-"

"-I think i can handle it Sara" he smirked. Of course he could. If it was possible Lincoln had bulked up more since she saw him.

A sudden key in the door and Sara's stomach turned. Jacob and Lincoln in the same room was never pleasant. She met Jacob 4 years ago. Sweet, kind and laid back guy. No drama. She needed that. She needed stability for Mike. However Lincoln almost took on a big brother role. When Michael had died he was with her constantly. Looking out for them. When Jacob appeared Lincoln was automatically suspicious. Over time he saw he was no threat. He even called him boring. But they bickered over how to look after Mike. Slowly Lincoln retreated and didn't come over as much. When Jacob proposed, Sara wasn't in love. But she did like him. All she thought of was her son and what he needed. Not what she needed and Jacob was great with him. Lincoln didn't make it to the wedding, said it was a "prior engagement he couldn't get out of". That wasn't Lincoln and it wasn't true. But Sara understood. After the wedding he took her out to apologise. They both got drunk and Lincoln revealed his true feelings towards Jacob. He said he felt he had to be that way. She was Michael's wife and always would be. The women that had sacrificed so much for them both, he felt no one was good enough for her. Not after Michael. But Jacob was a nice guy. He knew that. He just couldn't see her with him after Michael.

Jacob entered the room and stopped when he spotted Lincoln.

"Well. Lincoln Burrows," he walked forward and put out his hand, "haven't seen you in what? Four years?"

Lincoln looked to Sara and for her sake put out his hand and shook Jacobs, "Something like that"

"Bet Mike was happy to see you" Jacob commented.

Already Sara could tell Lincoln was getting annoyed. Taking that as some sort of dig that he hadn't been around the last few years.

"He was Jacob. Lincoln was just about to play outside with him" that gave him his out.

Jacob turned and put his bag down and Lincoln mouthed 'thank you' and Sara gave him a smile as he left to play with his nephew.

"What's he doing here then? Does he need money or something?" Jacob asked turning back round to her.

Sara scoffed, "Don't do that. Please"

"What? Don't tell me the last time you saw him he didn't want a couple of bucks from you...you paid for your last dinner right? What's he doing now anyway? Mike doesn't need that influence-"

"Jacob, please stop" Sara knew Jacob got like this every time Lincoln was around. It was one of the reasons Lincoln stopped seeing them. Jacob had instant hostility towards him. Especially as he would mention Michael. She knew it wasn't fair on Jacob. That's why it was rare to see Lincoln now.

"I'm just looking out for Mike" he commented, "and you"

Sara sighed and came closer to him, "I appreciate that. I really do. But so am i. Lincoln is Mike's Uncle. He is my family. He looked after us for many years after Michael passed away" at the mention of his name Jacob shifted on the spot, "You just have to accept that"

Jacob nodded, "Your right. I'm sorry. I guess i just get jealous" he scoffed at himself, "its silly to get jealous over the life you previously had with this guy. But i shouldn't be. We've been together 4 years now" he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I'll cook dinner for us all" She smiled and moved away from him. What if it was true? What if Michael was alive? Lincoln was right. They had to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well a couple of reviews, and i've already written a few more chapters...i'm really enjoying writing Prison Break fanfiction again. Please continue to review so i know people are reading, or at least follow this story!_**

 ** _This is a Michael and Sara story, but like them in the show their love has never been simple. So theres a big build. Bear with me!_**

They had eaten dinner and Lincoln was quiet as usual. Grunting at Jacob. Not that it was any different. But there was a change. Now with the possibility of Michael being alive, Lincoln's attitude was clear to her.

She walked Lincoln out to his car with Mike in tow, "Right buddy. Come and give me a hug" he knelt down and opened his arms to his nephew.

"Thanks for coming over and playing with me" Mike responded wrapping his arms round him, "your coming back soon right? Will you bring LJ?"

Sara softened at Mike mentioning his cousin. In their time in South America they were really close. She was so proud that he had gone to College and got himself a job at the best law firm in Chicago. He said he wanted to do right by Veronica and his family. Righting wrongs that have been done to so many innocent people. However the downside of it was hardly having any time to see them all.

"Maybe. Hes a hot shot lawyer now...thinks hes too good for us" Lincoln teased, "if not we can always go and visit him when he gets time. That would probably be easier for him. Haven't seen him much myself"

Sara sensed a sadness and stroked Mike's hair, "Nearly bed time kid. Why don't you start getting ready and ask Jacob to start getting everything out for tomorrows game?"

Mike looked up at his Mom and nodded, "Ok Mom. See you soon Uncle Linc!" he waved and disappeared into the house.

"He was always gonna be a great kid. With you and Michael as his parents" Lincoln commented quietly.

Sara turned to him, "That's whats scary Lincoln. Michael hasn't raised him. But hes so much like him it scares me. Homework. Done before he even gets home. He's at the top of his class in everything. He's quiet. Thinking. Always thinking Lincoln"

"You think he could have?-" Lincoln started asking.

"Low Latent Inhibition? Possibly. Its in the family right? Wasn't Michael that just had it. Hes attuned to so much. Watching him is like watching Michael" she knew he was smart. There were other children in the class that were smart. But Mike was another level, she shuffled on her feet, "you might not agree with this, but...I've been taking him for brain scans every 6 months"

Lincoln sighed and nodded, "No i agree"

"You would tell me if i'm being a paranoid Mom right?" she asked.

Lincoln let out a deep chuckle, "Sara. Because of what we've been through. You have every right"

Sara nodded, getting the confirmation from Lincoln always made her feel better. Sometimes she thought he was the only one that understood.

"I'll call you. Every day. Keep you updated" he told her.

Sara couldn't believe it, she looked away. The clear night was peaceful. Her home was in a lovely neighbourhood and it felt safe, she nodded and looked back to him, "Your right. You have to do this. But i cant-"

"I'm not asking you to do anything Sara" he told her, "i wont put you and Mike in harms way"

She shook her head, "Its not about that Lincoln. I'm not talking about getting involved because of any physical danger. Its emotional" she told him, " i cant tell Mike about this and i wont"

"What if he is alive Sara?" Lincoln asked her quietly.

Sara let out a deep breath, "Then i deal with that if it comes to it" she moved closer to him, "this would change so much Lincoln. So much. You have to be positive about it"

Lincoln nodded, "I will be. I've already been in contact with C-Note, i'm meeting him tomorrow. He has ties to the middle east. I think he can help"

Sara raised her hand to her mouth, "Stay safe" she whispered.

Lincoln nodded, "I will" he pulled her close and gave her a long hug, "if hes out there Sara. I will bring him back. I will bring him back to us"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the reviews! Love that people are reading and enjoying it already... please bear with me, this will be a lot of Sara, Mike and Jacob...but obviously slowly Lincoln and Michael will appear as it goes on. This is a Michael and Sara story, i promise! Its the build up!**_

It had been days. She knew the flight to Yemen would take time and she shouldn't be worried. But she was. She was feeling something. Was it hope? She watched her son play soccer in the backyard with her husband. I realisation hit her. If Michael was alive and she had remarried, she was committing a crime? Married to two men...or was her marriage to Jacob null and void as she thought her first husband was dead? She shook her head. She had to stop thinking like that. Michael wasn't alive. He couldn't be. Lincoln was on goose chase. Leading to a disappointing end.

She checked her watch, "Oh, Mike!" she cried, realising the time, "we've got your appointment. We've gotta go"

Mike stopped and high fived Jacob, he then ran up to his Mom, "Do i have to go? I'm fine" he commented. 'I'm fine' something she constantly heard from Michael. He was a constant reminder.

"Sorry baby. Its just routine. Besides. You love Cynthia" she smiled. The young nurse who got Mike ready for the scan each time. She was convinced her 7 year old son had a crush.

Mike blushed, "Mom" he said telling her to be quiet.

"Want me to take him this time?" Jacob asked approaching.

"No its ok. I have to go anyway. My name is still on the paperwork" Sara responded and patted Mike, "go get your sneakers on"

He ran inside as Sara and Jacob also walked towards the house.

"Speaking of your name" Jacob commented, "have you thought about finally changing it over to Ness?"

Sara sighed, "No i haven't. And we've had this conversation Jacob. I will always have the same name as my son" she told him.

"Hyphenated?" he asked with a slight smile.

She couldn't help but laugh at his comment, she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, "Maybe. We will be back in a few hours"

"I'll have the dinner on the table" Jacob responded.

"Ahh i've trained you well" she giggled and walked up the steps to Mike, "ready?"

Mike nodded and they headed towards the car for the hospital.

/

It was usually a long wait. They had an appointment, but it never ran on time. So they sat together. Sara's arm around her son as he laid on her, her head resting on his. A sudden thunder crack came from outside the hospital and rain started to pour against the window.

"You used to get so afraid of the thunder" Sara whispered into her sons hair.

"I'm not anymore" Mike said confidently.

"No your not" he was growing up quickly. He wouldn't run into her room anymore when he heard the thunder outside. Now he was brave as he always told her.

A moment passed and Mike looked up at her, "Can i ask you a question Mom?"

"Of course you can sweetie" she replied.

"What was my Father like? My real Father?" it was Lincoln coming round reminding him. He hadn't asked in months.

She looked out the window at the rain pelting down on the window, the thunder crashing, "Your Father" she breathed, "Michael Scofield. Was like a storm, appearing suddenly out of a clear blue sky and he would show up in your life and then he would disappear, just as quickly"

Mike looked back up at her, "But storms, they can come back, cant they?"

It made her stomach flip. Its like he knew.

She stroked his beautiful brown hair gently, "The question is, if they come back, is it the same storm?" she stated. She knew her son was smart. He could pick up on so much. She had once told him, that the grave they visited didn't actually have his Father in it. But some of his clothes. Something to go back to remember him. A place they could visit. He wasn't actually there. Therefore Mike had always questioned where he was, and Sara could never tell him. She didn't want to tell her son he died saving her from Prison. That they they couldn't return to collect his body for a proper burial. That was for another day. When he was older. Not now.

"Michael Scofield?" Cynthia had come out before anything else could be said. "Mikey!" she beamed as he turned to her as he stood.

Sara stood with him, but he turned to his Mom, "Its ok Mom. I want to go on my own this time"

She looked up to Cynthia, something inside her felt strange. The nurse nodded to her that it was fine, she then looked down at her son, "Ok then. You know i'm just out here" she stroked his cheek and he went into the examination room.

She felt her phone buzz and she saw Lincolns name appear on the screen, she instantly went to the nurse at reception, "Janet please tell my son i'm just outside, i need to take a call"

"Be careful out there Mrs Scofield, its coming down buckets" Janet commented.

Before she could reply, Sara moved down the hall and walked underneath shelter outside the hospital. Rain hitting the roof that was covering her. She answered.

"Lincoln?"

The line was crackling, she could hear it, "Sara?"

"Are you alright? Where are you?" Sara was worried for him. She always had been. Ever since he left them to live his own life. Now was no exception.

"I'm here" he told her, "i'm in Yemen" he had made it. Why would he call her if he didn't have news? Her stomach was in knots.

Sara closed her eyes and pressed her lips tightly together, she placed her hand to her forehead, "Please just tell me Lincoln" she breathed.

Seconds passed and it felt like minutes and he said the words she never thought she would hear, "I've found him. Michael's alive"

And her knees buckled underneath her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow ive had a great response to this story! So glad! We have less than a week to find out what actually happens...but in the meantime here is my interpretation...please keep reviewing! That way i know whose still reading...thank you all!**_

She had to tell Jacob. It was the right thing to do.

Mikes appointment went the same as it always did. He was fine. No tumours. They would see him again in 6 months. 6 months. She questioned where they would be now after the news.

She composed herself when Mike came out of the room and they went home. How do you tell your current husband, that the Father of her son and man that she had been in love with for years, was actually alive after thinking he died for them 7 years ago. It was surreal. Crazy. Unbelievable

Lincoln had told her he was in a prison in Yemen. In there for murder, which she knew couldn't be true. C-Note had found out that he was working for a terrorist group. Another thing that couldn't be true. Deep down Michael's heart was always good. With the right intentions. But it had been 7 years. She didn't know what had been done to him. That hurt her.

However Lincoln had now asked her to do something for him. For Michael. He was getting him out of there, and he would need a way back into the country with him, they couldn't fly. There was no way she was letting Michael rot in there after what he did for her.

"I need to talk to you" she announced to Jacob after putting Mike to bed.

Concern came over his face, "I thought you said everything went ok at Mike's appointment?" his worry for Mike did warm her heart. He truly cared and loved him.

"No its ok. Mike's ok. Its not about his appointment" she soothed him and sat down on the sofa next to him, "you were right Lincoln did come over yesterday for a reason"

"How much?" Jacob asked.

Sara shook her head, "He didn't want money Jacob" she was getting tired of that response about her brother in law.

"What was it?" Jacob asked, noting how serious Sara was being.

She took a breath, a deep one before starting, it was still sinking in for her. And really, until she actually saw him, he couldn't be real, right? "You remember how i told you how Michael died?" she asked Jacob.

He knew all about her past, she told him. She didn't want secrets with him. That's the one thing she promised herself when she finally got involved with someone after Michael's death.

He nodded in response, he sat up straighter.

"Lincoln told me something the day he came and seemingly confirmed it to me today when he called at the hospital..." he words caught, she couldn't believe she was saying this, "they've found Michael...alive...in a prison, in Yemen"

Jacob sat silently for a moment, taking in her words. She reached over and took his hand, his reaction surprised her when he stood and paced the room.

"I don't understand. How is that possible?" he asked quickly.

Sara stayed seated, "If i'm honest, i have no idea. I only know what Lincoln has told me. Trust me, i'm just as shocked as you are"

"What does this mean?" it was a loaded question. Between them? If she was honest, she had no idea. If Michael came back, would he really be the same person? Why did he leave them all this time? That was her biggest question. Her feelings were too confused at this point.

"I don't know. But i need to go and see someone tomorrow. Someone i haven't seen in a really long time and sort Lincoln and Michael's transportation back into the country"

"What?" Jacob stated, shocked.

She stood up and walked over to him, "I'm the only one that can help him. Both of them. Getting back into the country"

"No Sara. Its too dangerous. I don't want you involved in that" Jacob told her. Worried.

"I know that, but you've got to understand" she responded and clasped her hands to the top of Jacobs arms, "i cant look my son in the eye and tell him that i let his Father die. Because that is what will happen if i do nothing"

A few moments passed as she realised he was taking it in, so she moved away to give him the space when his words stopped her in her tracks, "And if i told you not to go?"

She turned slowly, surprised at the force he had used, "Then i'm afraid Jacob. After 4 years. You don't know me very well at all"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you so much for the reviews! It means to much! Just to know people are reading and are excited about the new season as i am makes me happy. I'm also glad you guys are noticing me use bits of the trailers in the story, thats instantly how i knew i wanted to create this story._**

There was no way Jacob could stop her. This wasn't about having Michael back for her. It was having him back for their son. She was angry. She wanted answers. How could he do that to them?

She found herself at the State department. Going to see the one man she would hope not to see after their exoneration all those years ago. She didn't speak a word to him. He had appeared in court and testified to everything Sara had said about the company being true, setting Sara free and making Lincoln a free man for the murder of Terrence Steadman.

She walked up to the front desk, "Hi erm, i'm here to See Paul Kellerman"

"Can i ask who you are?" the chirpy receptionist asked.

"Sarah Scof-" she started saying it, but realised the best name to give would be the one he remembered her for, "Sara Tancredi"

The receptionist nodded and ran through, "A Miss Tancredi is here to see yo-" she had obviously been interrupted, she put the phone down and looked up at Sara, "he said go straight up. Hes on the 4th floor, room 82"

Sara nodded, "Thank you"

She felt nervous. Seeing him only reminded her of that motel. The chair, the bath tub, the iron. She closed her eyes. No that was many years ago. Paul had tried to redeem herself. She knew that. What he did was wrong. But he had tried to make himself a better man. He now worked for the government. A government that as far as she was aware, was not corrupt this time.

But she cold never shake what he did to her. Never. That hostility would always be there.

She approached his door and knocked, "Come in" came the voice she remembered. Pushing through the door he stood instantly and came around his desk, "Sara. This is...a surprise to say the least"

"Trust me i wouldn't be here if it wasn't necessary" she told him, straightening herself out.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"No need for pleasantries Paul. You and i both know i didn't come here for a catch up" she told him simply.

A smile appeared on his face, "You haven't changed. Please, take a seat" he pointed to the sofa and chairs in the middle of his office.

She took a seat, with him across from her on a chair, "I will get straight to the point. We need your help"

Paul placed his hands together and leaned forward, "We?"

Sara knew what had happened. Lincoln had told him a year or two after Michael's death. Apparently he wanted to know how 'Sara was'. Some strange part of her always thought that Paul liked her somehow. She could never get rid of the feeling.

"Lincoln has found Michael" Sara stated.

The surprised came to Paul's face, "I'm glad you found his body. Your now able to finally have a proper funeral for him. Does he need to be transported somehow? I can do that for you if that's why your here-"

"Yes" Sara told him. He didn't get what she meant. However who would after you think someone has been dead for so long.

"Ok, where is he?" Paul asked.

"Yemen" Sara answered.

"Yemen?" Paul questioned, "God how did that happen? He died in LA didn't he?"

"No" Sara shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sara you've lost me" Paul stated with confusion, "you need me to get his body back to the US after being in Yemen? So Lincoln is bringing him back?"

"He is" Sara agreed. She couldn't let it go on like this, "but he didn't die in LA"

"Obviously" Paul stated rising to his feet and getting a pad to write it down, "cant of if hes in Yemen now"

"No Paul" Sara stated, "he didn't die in Yemen either...at least...not yet anyway" with his help, she was hoping he didn't die there this time either.

Paul spun round, "Your talking-"

"Present tense Paul" Sara agreed, "Lincoln is bringing back Michael from Yemen, because that's where hes found him. Alive"


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm going to try and post each day if i can. Apologises if i don't end up doing do. I'm really into it right now!**_

She watched as Paul swallowed quickly, "That's erm..."

"Crazy, surreal, ridiculous? Yeah trust me. Its been going round my head for the past 24 hours, but according to Lincoln its true, hes seen him and its true" Sara told him.

"That...Michael's alive?" Paul questioned, "how?"

Sara sighed, "I still don't know. I literally have hardly any information. Except Lincoln telling me they will need to get back to the US. Without detection. He's in a Yemen prison...for murder and apparently working for a terrorist group" she couldn't believe she was saying that. Michael and working for a terrorist group in one sentence was not possible.

"Whoa, now hang on Sara" Paul stated coming closer to her, "i was happy to help when it was your dead husbands body. But i cant bring him back to the US alive. A terrorist"

"I never said he was a terrorist Paul" Sara stated, " seriously. Do you really think Michael would do that?"

"Cant be another conspiracy now can it?" Paul answered. Bringing up memories she wanted to put behind her, "happening twice to one man? Seems kind of extreme for one human being to go through"

"Well we both know Michael is no ordinary human being" Sara answered.

Paul sighed, "I cant Sara"

Sara collected her thoughts, "I know you righted a wrong 8 years ago...but what you did to me...i will never forget. Do you know how difficult it is being in the same room as you without feeling sick? I don't care that you came forward. I don't care that your testimony set myself and Lincoln free...because you created that tape in the first place...the one of Lincoln in that garage that night...you made it look like he shot the Vice Presidents brother...you still never faced jail time because your people got you out of it... but you owe us this Paul"

With that she didn't wait for his answer and she left his office, down at the reception she gave the her women her number. She was really hoping he would call her. She left him dwelling on that and hoped it would work.

Outside she walked to her car when she spotted a black SUV parked down the street. Blacked out windows. Any normal person wouldn't bat an eyelid. But to her, those cars meant only one thing. She quickly got into her car and put her phone in the holder on the dashboard. She locked the car and looked around, making sure the SUV hadn't moved. It was still there. She was taken out of her paranoia by her phone buzzing. It was an unknown number and when she opened it, it was a video. Her heart lurched and she couldn't open it. The thumbnail showed a dark space with one person looking into the screen. Blue eyes with tears in them. Eyes she never thought she would see again.

"Michael"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Slowly dropping this chapters...thank you all for the support!**_

She sat there in her car. Minutes went by. He had sent her a message. How did he do that from prison? And why after all this time. She had to do it, she had to play it. She leaned forward and pressed play.

"Sara"

Instantly tears welled up in her eyes, the way he said her name always gave her goosebumps. He looked beaten and tired.

"Sara. I know you will have many questions and i know you will be angry with me" he was quiet and emotional, whispering to this phone, "but i had to send you this" Sara sniffed, this was incredible, he really is alive, "i promise that i will explain everything. I never wanted-"hes eyes dart away from the screen, he voice catching, more tears are welling up in his eyes, "-i never wanted to leave you...or my son" Sara's hand instantly raised to her mouth and she let out a whimper, "but circumstances made it so. You've got to believe me" a tear fell down his cheek, with another sniff he continued, "Lincoln managed to get this phone to me...but Sara...you have to know...I've been sending you messages all these years...i can only assume you never got them..." he raised his eyes up, trying to not let the tears fall, "or did and didn't want to get involved again," Sara shook her head, no that's not true of course she wanted to know he was alive. Messages? What messages? "I have a plan" she saw a small smirk appear on his face through the tears, and she couldn't help but let a smile either, there wasn't a day in his life that he didn't have a plan, "i will get out. And i will come back to you and my son. Lincoln says what an amazing boy he is. I knew that would happen. With you as his Mom" Sara couldn't stop the tears from following, "I've missed you so much Sara" he looked forlorn and sad. She missed him too. So much, "i will see you soon. I promise" he wiped his tears with a dirty sleeve, "i love you"

With that the video abruptly ended.

Emotion got the better of her and she couldn't stop crying. She grabbed a tissue from her bag and wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes.

He was real again. Alive. Telling her he loved her after all these years. 7 years. How was that possible? It was like nothing had changed. She felt the same emotions she did back then. The desperate need to see him. Hold him.

Mike.

His Father was alive. She had seen him. There was no going back now.

A sudden knock on her window made her jump, and Paul was standing on the other side, she composed herself and pushed the button for the window to roll down.

"Ok" he stated with confidence, "lets get him back home"


	8. Chapter 8

**_These chapters will vary in size. Some are going to be long and intense, other short and to the point. I like mixing it up! Plus remember so far i have been posting everyday so you guys don't lose out. Ahhhh the season starts tomorrow! I'm so excited! I wonder if I've predicted anything so far..._**

After the wave of emotions that had come over her when watching the video. She completely forgot about the SUV down the street. She hadn't see it following her, so just assumed she was being paranoid.

She got home to find Mike doing his homework at the kitchen table. Something that surprised her because it was nearly always done on the bus home.

"Hey baby. Have a good day at school?" she asked, walking over and sitting next to him, placing an arm on the back of his chair.

"Yeah, i asked Ms Caudwell for more Math" he beamed.

"Mike, you already do so much extra. You don't need to do this" she told him, looking down at the work in front of him. Taking on too much was always her fear for him.

"No Mom. I like it. Ms Caudwell said if i keep this up i can move on up to the next grade early. I'm finding it...easy" his response was what she should have expected. Nothing appeared to be hard for him at school.

Sara giggled, "Ok, you had dinner yet?" she asked standing up.

"No Jacob said he was waiting until you got home" Mike responded, carrying on with his homework.

Sara entered the kitchen to see Jacob at the breakfast bar with his laptop.

"How did it go?" he asked looking up at her.

Sara looked back and closed the glass doors to the dining room, not wanting Mike to hear, she nodded, "Good. He said he would help"

Jacob moved his laptop to the side, "I've been selfish" he declared.

Sara moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry for what i said yesterday. Your right. Hes Mike's biological Father. He has a right to know him...for him to be in his life" Jacob told her.

Sara leaned forward and hugged him. No matter what. This man had looked after them for the past 4 years. She couldn't forget that. With whatever she had left to give. He had it. She was a shell of a person when it happened. Mike and Lincoln keeping her going.

"Thank you" she whispered quietly before pulling away.

"And i will do anything i can to help" she was thankful. After all this time. He was still willing to stand by her.

"That means a lot. Thank you"

"So whats the next step?" he asked curiously. She moved to the fridge to start on dinner.

"To be honest, i don't know. Not until Lincoln calls again" she didn't have the heart to tell him or show him the video that Michael had sent her. He was doing this for Mike. If he knew Michael still wanted to be with her, she was sure Jacob wouldn't want to continue to help.

"So we sit and wait on this news?" he asked, "what about Mike?"

She put the chicken she took out of the fridge and put it on the side, "I'm not telling him yet. Not until i know Michael's back in the country at least. Anything could happen...trust me. I spent enough time with those brothers to know that it could all change in a heart beat"

"Well i agree with that" Jacob stated.

Sara walked back over to him, "I want you to know. If this happens. If Michael comes back and starts a relationship with Mike...you will always be in his life. You've helped raised him. Nothing will take that away"

Jacob nodded, "I appreciate that Sara. Thank you. I couldn't imagine my life without him" he answered and she turned around, ready to prepare their dinner, "my life without either of you"

She swallowed hard, she was worried he would say that.

/

She was dropping Mike off at school the next morning when she got the call from Lincoln again. She pressed the button instantly and put him on speaker.

"Uncle Linc!" Mike called from the back of the car when Sara answered. Not thinking about Mike.

"Honey, your gonna be late" she stated.

"Hey bud" Lincoln replied, obviously trying to be causal, "your Moms right. I've called at the worst time. You better get going"

"But i wanna talk to you" Mike responded with sadness.

"Mike. Please. Go to school" Sara stated with authority. Hating to talk like that to him. But hopefully being able to explain later. He huffed and grabbed his bag.

"Its not like i need to go anyway" he murmured when opening the door.

"I love you" Sara told him as he stepped out.

Even in his mood he responded, "Love you too" and the door was closed.

She watched him enter the gates before talking to Lincoln again.

"Sorry. School run. Whats going on?" she asked. She needed more answers.

"I saw Michael yesterday. Real beat up" she closed her eyes. Worried. "But he told me he sent you a message?"

Sara nodded, not that Lincoln could see, "He did" she felt her eyes start to well up again, but pushed that to the side, "he said he had a plan"

Lincoln chuckled, "That kid has never gone a day in his life without a plan" you could always tell that Lincoln was the older brother, still calling him kid, "even before we got there. He was planning his escape"

Sara shook her head, "I should have known"

"Hes been building up to it. Made friends in there. Real ones. They are coming with him" he told her.

"Wait Lincoln, i told Paul it was only you and Michael, that was the condition. This is no Fox River. I let 8 men out that night. I wont have a repeat-"

"He called them his family Sara" she swallowed quickly. Michael never used that term apart from the two of them.

"Lincoln how long has he been in there for?" she asked.

"4 years" he responded, 4? He had been gone for 7. Where was he in the other 3 years? But it wasn't the time for that, "its long and complicated Sara. But Michael refused to work for these people anymore, and they turned on him. Set him up for murder because of it"

It was incredible, history repeating itself.

"Why did he start working for them in the first place?" she questioned. Needing more answers.

The line started cracking up, "Hes not told me that part yet" she heard muffled. "look hes planning the escape tonight, myself and C-Note need to get a car ready"

"How is sounding so simple? If hes been planning this for years, why now? As soon as you turn up in the country?" Sara asked.

"He probably said it in the message to you, but hes been trying to get us to go out there for years, we are the last part of this plan, having someone on the outside, waiting...hes been sending the Origami Sara" it hit her heart hard. Origami. The precious way he communicated with her. Her rose, which she had framed after he died, is positioned next to her beside table, with her every night.

"I've not received anything, Lincoln you know i would have told you" Sara makes sure to tell him.

"Trust me. I know you wouldn't keep that from me or leave Michael out here" Lincoln told her, "but you might want to ask the one person who wouldn't want Michael back in your life"

Her hand came to her mouth, she shook her head, no he was so supportive last night. Could that have been guilt? It couldn't be anyone else though. If he sent them to the house... It dawned on her, Jacob always got the mail. Every morning. He had every opportunity.

"Look Sara. You've got to be careful. Michael's worried about you and Mike. Hes scared that now we know hes alive these people will find you" Lincoln sounded concern relaying the information, "Sucre is coming out to be with you. Look after you guys"

Her heart warmed. Seeing Fernando meant so much. She hadn't seen him in 2 years. She was visiting Michael's grave and he had been there. A warm embrace and hours later. After talking in the cemetery, he said he would always be there for her and Mike as Michael was his best friend and he would do anything for them.

"Hes going to be with you soon. He has to tie up some loose ends, so in the meantime you have to be careful Sara. I don't...i don't think you and Mike should be around Jacob...he's hiding something"

She didn't want to believe it. The man she had spent 4 years with. A college professor, he was quiet and unassuming. But she knew all too well that anyone could put up a front. Make them think what they wanted you to think.

"No. I need to talk to him Lincoln. I need to know what he knows...if he does. No one could lie for 4 years. He loves us...that i do know" it was getting too complicated.

"I'm not sure that's a good-"

"Lincoln. Thank you. Thank you for always looking out for me. But you have to trust me. He is the man i have spent the last 4 years with" she told him with confidence.

Lincoln sighed on the other end of the line, "Ok, look we will be coming over on a freighter if it all goes to plan...but its going to take a while to get across the country" he told her.

"So your saying i might not hear from you for a few days?" she knew what he was implying.

"Yeah" Lincoln responded, "i don't want you to worry Sara"

Emotion got the better of her again and she let out a tear filled chuckle, "You know me Lincoln. That wont be possible"

Lincoln sighed, "I know. But he will be home before you know it"

She closed her eyes. God she hoped so.

"Can you give him a message Lincoln?" she asked.

"Of course"

"Can you tell him", her voice wavered, "can you tell him I didn't ignore him" she sniffed, "i would never ignore him. And we are back home. Waiting for him. I need him to know that"


	9. Chapter 9

**_Its tonight! How many years have we waited for this? The start of hopefully Michael and Sara finally having a happy ending! I will continue with my own story of course. Thank you guys again and here's the next chapter!_**

 _ **Ok so this next chapter...i dont know anything about back street clinics so please just take it for what it is lol**_

She had time to breathe. Mike was in school and Jacob was at work.

She had wanted to get back into being a professional Doctor but knew it was never going to happen. Jacob had assured her that his money could cover for them to live comfortably. But she wasn't that sort of person. So she helped out where she could. It was risky. But worth helping others. Even without payment. She wanted to forget what Lincoln had said about the messages for now and get on with her day.

She pulled up to the parking space outside the clinic, out the corner of her eye as she exited the vehicle she spotted it. The black SUV again. She couldn't see inside. Part of her wanted to go over there. But loads of people had black SUV's. She had to stop being so paranoid.

She grabbed her bag out of the back and walked into the back street clinic and Moria greeted her, "Sara i thought you weren't in until next week?"

"Ah i had some free time. Couldn't just sit around the house all day" she smiled. To be honest, it would take her mind off of things. Her day at the clinic always went quickly.

She set up in her little room and the flow of patients started. Busy and a number of different cases. She felt at ease. Back at home. It came so naturally to her and she missed it all the time she never practised medicine. It got to 3 o'clock in the afternoon and she realised Mike would be heading home on the bus. Her day ended at 5 so she called her neighbour to ask if she could take him in for dinner until she got home.

The phone on her desk buzz and Moria always did, announcing the next patient so she could greet them professionally and to make them feel more relaxed with knowing their name as they entered.

"Ahh charming gentlemen next Doctor Scofield, hes been having some problems with recent surgery on his hand, said hes having some pain and possible infection. Hes on his way now a Mr...let me check again..." Sara chuckled, Moria was wonderful, but she wasn't the best at getting the information through correctly, "ah yes found it, Mr Theodore Bagwell"

Sara's stomach lurched. What. No. She instantly stood out of her chair in panic. Lincoln said she was safe. He wouldn't come looking for her. She breathed quickly as there was a knock at the door. This wasn't happening. She grabbed the stapler on the table and held it in her hand tightly. Then she grabbed her phone and put 911 on it ready.

"Come in" she answered. She was going to face this head on.

The door clicked and in entered the man Sara prayed she was never see again, "My my Doc you are looking just delightful this fine day"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Loveeeddd the new episode! I'm so glad its back, so i was wrong with them being in hospital having anything to do with Mike...very interesting! Michael pretending to not know who Lincoln was broke my heart! The pain on his face as he walked away...damn. I felt very spoiled after all the teasers for the first episode but now i really feel after this, we wont know much. It was very action packed in the first place. So we will have lots more to come i'm sure.**_

He shut the door behind him and raised his hands, "You can put down the stapler Doc" gesturing like he came in peace, "well i will say the years have been kind to you"

She shook her head quickly, "What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?"

T-bag walked round and sat down in the chair opposite her examination table, "This looks awfully familiar in here don't ya think? Has a very Fox River vibe, ohh" he shudders to himself, "gives me the chills"

"The _ **room**_ gives you the chills?" Sara scoffed. He had no idea how he made her feel.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows, "I believe your defensive reaction has something to do with our past Doctor" he rolls his tongue, a typical Teddy mannerism, "but i met with Lincoln. Did he not tell you that i am a changed man?"

Sara still standing in one spot and stapler in hand answered, "No he was too busy telling me that my Husband is alive"

T-Bag chuckled, "Incredible isn't it? I didn't believe it myself. But of all people to contact, Pretty chooses me? I felt very fortunate"

"What are you doing here Teddy?" Sara knew he liked playing games and toying with people. She wanted to know the real reason he was here.

He sighed and leaned forward, "Look this was outside of my jurisdiction, i was going to give Lincoln the information and be on my merry free way part of my change...but something pulled me back in" he said, making a pulling motion with his hands, "so I've been following you"

Sara closed her eyes, that's who it was. At least she knew now, "Why?"

"Because, because damn it Doc," he rose to his feet and started to look round the room, "after everything your deviously handsome husband did to me, i wanted to get back at him" he snapped, being theatrical was always Teddy's thing "get back at him for everything he had put me through. So i started following you and your 'new' family"

Sara felt sick. Mike. He knew what Mike looked like. This frightened her the most. He could do what the hell he wanted with her. But not Mike. Not her son.

Before Sara could say anything he carried on, "But something inside of me has changed Doc. I found myself watching you'all and not wanting to hurt you...going back to Fox River," he stiffened, obviously remembering the past 7 years, "was not kind to me...i wanted to help find Michael...as i am a man looking for redemption"

Sara couldn't help but raise her eyebrows, "Redemption? Just like that?"

T-Bag shook his head, "No Doc that took 7 years to realise my wrongs. But it only occurred to me that i didn't want to do anything to your family when i saw company types following you as well"

Her eyes widened, wait so it wasn't him? Of course it wouldn't be. He wouldn't get out of prison and drive a blacked out SUV. The words 'company' made her stomach turn. They were gone. The General died and the company died with him.

"I'm here to warn you Sara. Its not me you should be afraid of," he told her, when she had obviously been silent for a while, "whoever these people are, they are either the ones who set pretty up...or want to take him down"


	11. Chapter 11

_**And we keep going...thank you for the love!**_

Engaging in a conversation with Theodore Bagwell was never on Sara's bucket lists. She always assumed and hoped the remainder of his life would be spent in Prison. But here she was. Actually needing answers from the one man she never thought could give them to her.

"I don't understand, take him down?" she questioned, finally putting the stapler down and taking a seat herself. He meanwhile stood on the other side of the desk.

"If the government knows that Scofield worked or works for a terrorist organisation, they will want to stop him. Stop him getting into the country, stop him getting to you and your-"

"Stop Teddy. Not a word about my son. You don't say his name you don't mention him at all" the man in front of her was a known predator. Mike was not being spoken about from this mans lips.

He raised his hands, "Sara"

It was probably one of the few times he used her name without it sounding threatening, but she still felt uneasy.

"I'm not here to hurt you or your family. I want to help. Those people following you...are government, well they look like government...company types, but they could be official FBI" she had heard that before. So had Alex Mahone...but that changed completely too.

"So they think that following me will lead them to Michael" Sara said it as a statement. She knew. They had spent time on the run. Family were the quickest way to the people they wanted.

"Your Pretty's kryptonite" his southern drawl came out, "and they know he will contact you..." he raised an eyebrow, "unless he already has?"

Sara sniggered ironically, "If he had, i wouldn't tell you," she shook her head, "i cant speak for right now. But i can speak from experience. You may have told me that i have them following me...but that doesn't make up for nearly doing what you did to me in that loft"

She shuddered. If Michael hadn't made it, or Michael had gone to Lincoln first. T-Bag would have raped her. She was sure of it. She surprised herself that she could still be in the same room as him again. But her feelings had to be pushed aside. Now she knew she was being followed, she had to be careful and vigilant.

A change in T-Bag's demeanour when he sat down and sighed, "I apologise for my behaviour towards you in the past Doc. I truly do. But trust me when i say i'm here to make amends with you and the brothers...i proved that to Lincoln when i came to him with that information and now when I've told you that you are being followed, that's gotta men something-"

"We will never forgive you" Sara spoke forcefully interrupting him, "i stopped Michael from killing you that day. I still don't know why. I just..." she breathed deeply, "but i just knew even though you had done horrendous things to so many innocent people...i didn't want him doing an act that i knew he would regret. Even if it was you Teddy"

T-Bag shook his head with assurity, "Pretty wouldn't regret killing me"

"The act of killing anyone...no matter who they were. He would regret," she swallowed quickly, "trust me...i know Michael" she replied. He had a lot of blood on his hands, but its was never due to him actually pulling the 'trigger', she thinks if he did that, then he really would loose himself.

T-Bag stood up, "Maybe Doc," he brushed himself down and headed towards the door and grabbed the handle, he then turned back to her, "but if you really knew him, then maybe you would have known he was alive all these years"


	12. Chapter 12

**_And we keep going..._**

T-Bag had left her office, and she was fine. He hadn't threatened her or promised to come back. There was a change. But a complete one? It was Teddy. She didn't think that was quite possible.

There was no Black SUV when she left the clinic. She didn't know if that worried her more or not.

It was still light and she decided to make a quick stop at the local store. She had to go back to some form of normalcy.

It was small store, one she visited often that she knew the owner.

"Afternoon Sara" Tom, the sweet older man who owned the small grocery store.

"Tom" she smiled sweetly and made her way over to the counter first, "how are you? Hows the arthritis?" she made sure to ask him every time she came to check up on him. Ever since she had first entered the store and had dropped tinned food on the floor whilst stacking the shelves. She knew something had been wrong even though he insisted he was fine.

"Same old, same old, hows that lovely family of yours?" he asked. It brought Sara back. Her family. To Tom, it was herself, Jacob and Mike. Michael wasn't known to anyone in her life now. That was a strange concept to her suddenly.

"We are well thank you. I will bring Mike back in this weekend i'm sure...he always loves picking out his favourite candies from-" he eyes drifted to outside the store as a black SUV pull up behind her car. A man and a women exited. It was swift and sudden. A fear grew.

"Sara?" Tom asked. But she was zoned out, watching them.

Short almost bleach blonde her and a man with dark hair circled her car. Inspecting. She had seen this before. Both were in suits. Something inside of her changed. It was like she was back to 7 years ago.

"I'm sorry," she turned to look at Tom, "i suddenly have the urge to use the ladies room, do you have one back there?" she pointed outback.

"No Sara, but as you know i live upstairs, and as its you, your more than welcome to use it" he smiled so sweetly at her.

"Great. Thank you Tom" she started walking and turned to look behind her. The man and women were heading into the store. She moved quicker and out back, up the stairs into Tom's apartment. She closed the door and looked around, only a small kitchen and living room. She moved over to the window and spotted that he backed out onto a small area onto another roof. Her instinct kicked in. She knew when something was wrong and this was it. She pushed the old window up and slide out of it onto the roof, closing it behind her and started running along it. She had no idea where she was going. But if she could find her way down and back to her car, she would.

She came to the edge of the building and noticed a ladder, it would have to be pushed down further and she might have to let go further from the sidewalk then she wanted, but it might give her time while they are in the store. But before she could climb down she heard banging, it was coming from Tom's apartment. They had come up. Quickly she dropped the ladder down then ran and hid under the air conditioning unit on the top of the building. Breathing heavily she heard footsteps getting closer and closer, then they passed her. She was breathing a mile a minute. She couldnt make a sound.

"She must have already got down" a male voice said. Obviously noting the ladder she had dropped before hiding, "she couldn't have gotten far"

"No" the women responded, "but she knows were onto her. We don't make anymore moves yet"

"Think Scofield's contacted her yet?" the mention of Michael made it all the more real. She knew they were hunting her because of her connection to him. But coming from their mouths was the confirmation she needed.

The women sniggered, "You kidding me? Of course he has, that women is everything to him. That's why we get to her. We get to Scofield"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hope you are all still reading! Enjoying this so much! Another familiar face...**_

She got home. As soon as the people who had been following her had gone back into the apartment, she moved as fast as she could before they got back to their car. She made it away before they were able to follow her.

T-Bag had been right. He had warned her, without anything in return.

She made sure she wasn't shaking anymore before she walked into her home, all she wanted to do was hold Mike. If these people had been following her, there was a good chance they knew where she lived. However when she drove home she was sure no one was following her.

As soon as she closed the door and leaned against it. Feeling safe within the confines of her home. Until Jacob called out to her, "In here honey! You have a friend round!"

Her stomach dropped again. She opened her eyes quickly.

She hoped. She prayed. If they were here with her family. She wouldn't know what to do. She let her bags drop to floor and instantly ran into the living room and her sudden fear turned into elation.

"Oh my God Fernando!" she ran at Michael's best friend and he took her in his arms, giving her the biggest squeeze and kissing her cheek. She sighed under his warmth and felt so much relief. She had forgotten Lincoln told her he was on his way.

"Ahh Mami its so good to see you" he whispered. Still holding her taking a deep breath.

She patted him on the shoulder and opened her eyes. Over his shoulder Mike beamed and Jacob looked uncomfortable. He had never seen her with Fernando but obviously knew he was her friend.

She pulled away and placed her hands on his face, a little older than she had last seen him, but they all were, "Hows Lila? And Maricruz?"

"Amazing" he replied in awe, happy. He smiled turning to Mike and ruffled his hair "Lila is only a year older than you Papi", he commented, "interested in older women?" he questioned teasing.

Sara chuckled and gently slapped Fernando on the arm, "Stop" she pulled him down onto the sofa and then looked up at Jacob, who returned a smile, but it was an uneasy one, "so i assume you've met my husband Jacob?" she asked. Bringing him into the conversation.

"Yeah i have" Sucre nodded, looking back up at him, "you have a lovely life Sara" it was a lovely comment. But it had something behind it. Like Lincoln. It was difficult for them to her with anyone but Michael. She did have a lovely life. But the worry about what Lincoln told her about the messages going missing concerned her about Jacob. Along with the people that had just been following her.

"Oh my god, do we have anything in to eat?" she asked quickly to Jacob.

Jacob shook his head, "Er no we don't, i could always go and get something? For all of us...why don't i take Mike and you guys can catch up" he offered.

But her instinct for the first time said no. After 4 years she would freely let Jacob take Mike anywhere. But if he did know something. She couldn't raise suspicion. No matter what he could be hiding. She knew deep down he loved Mike and would never hurt him. It was the worry of the people looking for her, but so far it was just her. She had to not cause any suspicion with them both.

"That would be great. Thank you" she smiled graciously.

Mike had a disappointed look on his face, which Sara noticed, "Whats wrong baby?" she asked him, taking his hand in hers gently.

"I want to talk to Fernando more" he replied quietly, "he tells me stuff, about Dad"

Sara gave a quick look to Jacob who gave her a sympathetic smile, but he looked uneasy as well. He never took it well when Michael was mentioned. Raising his child was a wondering and noble thing. But if he did know about those messages...

"Ahh little guy you can call me Sucre. Your Dad did" Fernando replied candidly. It was only usually her that called him Fernando, "when you get back i can tell you all about him"

Mike smiled nodded, true happiness appeared on his face at the prospect of knowing more about his Father. He went to get his trainers in the hall.

Jacob gave them a nod, "Wont be long. Hows Italian?" he asked.

"Perfect" Sara smiled. How could this sweet man be hiding anything? She didn't understand it.

He left the room and Sara waited until she heard the front door close.

She took a deep breath, "Fernando i'm so glad your here" she whispered, moving her hands and taking his.

He sighed and clutched her hand in his, "Its a big revaluation. When Lincoln called me...i...i seriously didn't know how to react. How could Michael be alive after all this time?...you must have questions?" he asked with an understanding tone.

"You have no idea" she breathed out, everything was turned upside down, but that was Michael Scofield, he did that. He _**was**_ a storm, "but first we need to get him back in the country" she sighed, "its not just that...so much has happened since Lincoln came to see me...i work at a local clinic and," she took a breath before continuing, "T-Bag visited me with a warning"

Fernando's back was put up and his face turned to anger, "That son of bitch-"

"No its ok Fernando" she said trying to calm him, "he didnt hurt me...but he did warn me...warned me people were following me...government or the people Michael worked for" she returned trying to settle him. All of them had been very protective of her after Michael died. They rallied around her. But they had their own families and lives. But they met. Every year at the anniversary of Michael's 'death'. He shook his head and before he spoke again she told him, "and he was right. These people followed me onto a roof at my local store before i came home, they want me so they can get to Michael, but i got away"

Sucre took it in, anger not leaving his face, "I'm glad i came when i did. I'm sorry i wasn't here sooner," the grip on her fingers were tighter, "don't worry Sara"

"That's not all" she took a look into the hallway where Jacob and Mike had just left, "Lincoln called me this morning...he said Michael was trying all this time to contact me-"

"Origami" Sucre replied with a wry smile. Knowing. He knew his best friend well, "some things don't change do they? That was always his way of talking to you when you weren't together"

"Exactly...but i never got them...someone has been intercepting them the whole time" she couldn't believe she was saying this, "they think it could be Jacob"

Sucre sighed, and raised his eyebrows, "Its possible. Your his wife Sara...does he know about what Origami means to you?"

Sara nodded. He did, it took a while into the their relationship, because it was so personal to her. But he did know.

"Well as a family man myself...if someone from my wife's past was sending her messages trying to get in contact...the selfish part of me would not want her to know either" he was being truthful. She could understand it to some degree too.

"But this is different...Michael isn't trying to get back to me necessarily...he's trying to meet his Son. He's Mikes Father. That's denying Mike his Father" Sara stated. That bit hurt her.

"Maybe he believes he _**is**_ his Father. Hes raised him since he was 4 years old. Trust me Sara, i get his actions but i don't condone them...if it has been him that's been intercepting them the whole time" Sucre kept hold of her hand, "you have to talk to him"

"I know" she agreed, taking a massive breath.

"And for the record, i know Michael too. Your in denial" He told her with a smirk.

"No I've gone through it in my head. He's alive and well. I know that now. For a while i didn't think it could be true after everything-"

"No Mami" Sucre chuckled, waving his hand to stop her.

She frowned, "I'm not following?"

"Your in denial if you think Michael is only coming back to be Mike's Father," he gently took her hands again and looked to her, "Jacobs a nice guy and all, but-" he let out a little laugh, "you are and always will be Michael's girl. He's coming back for you too. No question"

Sara closed her eyes. She couldn't think of that. Her feeling for Michael were something she couldn't escape from. Now with Fernando around it would bring it all back again. 7 years ago, all of them together in that warehouse. The nights they spent around that desk working out the next card holder of Scylla and then breaking into the Company headquarters. They laughed together, ran together and fought together. They all had a bond that would never go away. But her feelings for Michael were to the side at the moment, until he was in front of her, she didn't know what she would feel, "Right now Fernando i'm just so thankful your here. But you don't have to be. You have your family. Don't let me or any of us keep you from them"

"You forget Sara" he replied, with a knowing soft smile.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I am with family"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Something sweet... thank you as always for reading guys!**_

She made up the spare room for Fernando. He was going to spend time with her. She had made sure to tell Jacob he was only visiting for a little bit. Not make it look like he was there to look out for them. She knew he would get offended at the insinuation that he couldn't look out for his them. But Sara didn't know if he could be trusted. After all this time. 4 years. She didn't want to think he could lie to her about anything like that. But from the life she had previously lead, she knew anything was possible.

She was walking past Mikes room when she stopped in her tracks. Fernando had insisted on tucking him in.

"Can you tell me more about my Dad?" Mike's soft voice asked.

"Ahh your Dad" Fernando sighed. Sara stood outside the door that was just ajar and listened, "there's so much to say about him"

"I wanna hear it all" beamed Mike.

Sucre chuckled, "You've gotta get to bed buddy. Not sure your Mom would appreciate me keeping you up"

"She wont mind. Besides, its a Friday" he was cheeky. She loved that about him. On this occasion he was right...and she wanted to hear what Fernando had to say.

"Well ok," Fernando replied with a deep sigh, obviously not knowing what to tell him, "you gotta know. Your Dad was the smartest person i've ever met...and not just every day smart...but genius smart...out of this world smart...he knew everything"

Mike giggled at Fernando's exaggeration. Some of that was true. But he was painting a picture.

"The most selfless man. Kindhearted. Caring person. I had a close bond with your Dad," she was truly hoping he wouldn't mention how they met, he carried on, "he had this quiet unassuming way about him. You never knew what he was thinking. He kept so much to himself. But he always portrayed so much. With just one look. And he had this look...it was just for your Mom"

"It was?" Mike asked, in awe.

"Yeah. Whenever she was mentioned or when he looked at her. His face softened. She broke through those barriers he put up and only let down for your Uncle Linc. Even then he didn't do that all the time. But with your Mom it was completely different. He found a love with her he had no idea was coming. They both crashed into each others life not expecting to fall in love"

He couldn't have been more right. Meeting in the prison and happening to fall in love with an inmate...it was frowned upon, you didn't do it. But it was like it was inevitable. Its like Michael once said to her 'Do you ever wonder...in another life?' They had both known that if they had met outside of the Prison, it would have happened there too. It wasn't the circumstance. It was them. They were constantly drawn to one another. No matter what.

"You truly are the product of true love kid" Fernando stated. That's something she always loved about him. He was a romantic. With every inch of himself.

Mike giggled, "Is that really a thing?"

"Sure it is. Just look in the mirror. Its staring right back at you. The little guy in the mirror is love" Sucre stated. Sara placed her hand to her heart. This was exactly what she needed.

"They really loved each other that much?" Mike asked with surprise.

"With every inch of themselves. They would do anything for each other" he used present tense and Sara stiffened.

If Mike noticed it, he didn't say anything about it, "Will you be here tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"You bet kid. I heard you got skills with soccer. Bit of one on one tomorrow?" Sucre replied.

"Isn't that a basketball reference?" Mike questioned and Sara could just picture his quizzical face.

"Might be. But you and your Dad a-" he was about to say 'are'. Please Fernando, Sara thought. She had told him earlier on she couldn't let Mike know about Michael yet, not until she had seen him herself, "-well he was smart and you certainly get it from him"

She breathed a sigh of relief. Not yet. She wasn't ready yet.

"Night kid"

And with that before Sucre could see she had been eavesdropping, she moved away from the door and back downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

_**So tomorrow night its the next episode! Cant believe its been a week again! Thanks again for the love. Back to seriousness...**_

Sara decided she needed answers. She trusted Jacob. He had been in their lives for 4 years. He had looked after them. He wasn't a threat. But why didn't those messages get to her?

She decided to go and visit him at the University the next day. Sucre had asked she didn't go without him. But he as playing with Mike in the yard while she slipped out. She had to do this on her own. She shared a bed with this man. She couldn't let it lie this much longer without knowing.

Pulling into the parking lot she spotted Jacobs car and Jacob getting out of it. Which was curious given he would have been in the building by now. She pulled to the side, making sure she wasn't seen and turned the engine off. But then she saw them. The man and women from yesterday. Her eyes drew wide. A flash of a gun on the man's belt and she made a move for the door, sensing danger and wanting to help Jacob. Suddenly she stopped when Jacob put out his hand and shook them both. No. Sara stopped in her tracks. He was chatting comfortably with them. No.

She turned the ignition on and moved out of the parking lot. She was so confused. This couldn't be happening.

The journey home she was taking deep breaths. She had to think rationally. It was like her life was back 7 years ago. Fear and paranoia. This wasn't her life now. These people were after her and Michael, and after T-Bags warning it couldn't just be a coincidence that they were meeting him. Jacob didn't run in those kinds of circles. Not people who carried guns on their waistband.

She was going to have to wait until he got home. Then she would get answers.

/

"Mom?"

It broke Sara out of her day dream. She was sat in dining room. Waiting for Jacob to come home and Sucre had no idea she had gone to talk to Jacob. She had gone to the store on the way home to make it look like she had just popped out for groceries.

Mike was standing in the doorway of the hall with his soccer kit on, obviously after having been playing outside with Sucre.

"Hey baby, ready for the weekend?" she couldn't let Mike know something was wrong.

He stepped closer to her, and gave her that look. The look Michael used to give her. When he used to sense a change in her. That same look of worry and concern was etched on her son's face.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, "you've been a little different since Uncle Lincoln came to visit"

Attuned, that's what he was. Just like his Father. He couldn't help it. He didn't know. It was natural to him. His caring side. His worrying for others.

"Just a surprise to see him. That's all. Will have to arrange that trip to see your cousin LJ. All of us" she stroked his cheek, trying to reassure him. The talk of his Fathers family always cheered him up.

"I'd like that" he agreed.

"Go get your clean kit on. You've got a game in 30 minutes" she told him. He smiled broadly, also remembering his soccer match and ran upstairs to change.

Sucre then entered, "Everything ok Sara?"

He must have spotted her unease, but shook it off, "Yeah absolutely fine. Got to take Mike to his game soon, then i will cook dinner when we get back"

"Sounds great" he smiled warmly at her, "alright if i come along and watch?"

Sara raised her eyebrows, "I know what your doing Fernando" she commented with a slight smile. Taking note of exactly what he was up to. But she was glad to have him there looking out for them.

"What? Under 7s soccer is where its at" he shrugged. She let out a little giggle. He pulled out his phone, "I'm just gonna go upstairs and make a call home first"

Sara nodded sweetly at him, "Of course. Send them my love"

Fernando smiled back and disappeared upstairs. She then walked outside slowly into the yard, taking a seat on her decking and letting the warmth of the sun hit her face. Her peace was her garden. She loved it. She hadn't thought about tending it for days because of everything going on. Part of her wondered how important it really was in the scheme of things. But it did give her comfort and a sense of serenity. However she had obviously been distracted because Jacob was walking through the gate as she opened her eyes. She hadn't heard his car. Now wasn't the time. She didn't have long before she had to take Mike to his game.

"I saw your car leave the lot today-" he stated, taking a seat across from her.

Sara pursed her lips, i guess she was having this conversation now.

"-Mike alright?" he asked.

Sara nodded, "Hes fine"

"Whats going on?" he asked.

"Pretty sure i should be asking you that" Sara quickly replied. Her defences going up. She had spent so much of her life blocking people out after Michael had 'died'. Whenever she let people in, it always seemed to come back on her in a bad way. The only people she trusted were Lincoln and Sucre at the time. When Jacob entered the picture, it was hard. But she looked at her son and knew he needed stability. It was more for her son then it was for her...

Jacob sighed, "What are you talking about Sara?" he was agitated.

"The women and the man in the parking lot of the university. Who were they?" she had too. It was getting too much. Next would be the messaging, but she knew that was probably for another time. She had to tred with caution.

Jacob looked down, "They wanted to know about you. They wanted to know if i had heard anything about Michael Scofield"

"And?" she asked.

"And i said i had heard of him, that hes my wife's 'dead' husband, but hes been gone since 2010...," he leaned forward, "Look i have a stake in this too. This is my wife, my son. I wont jeopardise that"

Sara shook her head, and before said could say it, it slipped out, " _ **My**_ son", she raised her hand to her mouth out of shock at herself. Of course she understood the responsibility he had taken on. But no one could call Mike their son apart from Michael. These people were after Michael. They now had found Jacob and where he worked, "Jacob, i'm sorr-"

"-Fine Sara. Ever since this has come out about Michael you've been distant with me. I get it. But i'm here. I have been for 4 years. Where was this guy huh? You couldn't mean that much to him for that to do that to you, to Mike" Jacob was getting angry.

That hit a nerve with her, "You don't know enough about Michael's character to determine that. Its not that simple...it never was" she went quieter. Her life with Michael, was never simple.

"Then why Sara?!" Jacob questioned pushing her.

"Because hes Mike's Father!" Sara came back, "he deserves to know him"

"If you ask me, its been changing ever since Lincoln came to tell you this. Paranoid and skittish. This isn't healthy" he told her.

"I have every reason to be paranoid" she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Messages" she simply stated, "origami" she promised it wasn't the time. But nothing was stopping her now. Once she started. She wanted all the answers and she wanted them now.

Jacob sighed and rested his head in his hands, before leaning closer to her, "I did that to protect you"

Sara reeled back and stood up, "Excuse me?" her stomach dropped. Did she really know any of the men in her life at all?

Jacob followed suit and stood, "I knew what those meant ok?" she had told him a few years into their relationship when he finally asked about the flower in the frame on her side of the bed, "either someone was trying to get to you, by using the form of communication that you and Michael used to use or-"

"Or Michael was alive and trying to tell me" she whispered. Her hand rose to her mouth. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, "you knew?"

Jacob shook her head, "I didn't know for sure. How could i? Sara you have to understand you and Mike mean the world to me. I couldn't loose that"

Sara stepped further back away from him when Mike appeared with his kit, "Ready to go Mom?" he looked between the two of them. A look of uncertainty.

Jacob started to step closer, "I can take him if you-"

"No" Sara instantly said and walked passed him, ignoring his offer, not being able to look at him in that moment, "lets go Mike"

She wasn't having this conversation with him now. She had to focus on her son. He was what mattered right now.


	16. Chapter 16

_**TOOOONIGGGGHHHTTTT! Whose excited! No matter what i will continue with this story. I have written quite a lot already and im starting to wonder if any of it is similar to the real Prison Break season 5...im excited to see what happens. Im of course not smart enough to write a story as clever as Mr Paul Sheuring but its my own little world of Prison Break lol**_

When they got back from Mike's game. Sucre asked if she as ok. She wasn't. But she asked him to take Mike for ice cream. She needed to know more from Jacob. She couldn't let this go on.

He was waiting for her in the living room. He stood up and she stayed rooted to the spot .

"How long?" she asked. She needed to know. Throughout Mikes game she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I don't know exactly" Jacob replied, shrugging his shoulders like it didn't matter.

"Jacob your a smart man...your a game theorist. Don't tell me you know how long Michael had been sending those messages for" Sara sighed. All she wanted was the truth.

Jacob nodding, knowing he wasn't able to not tell her now, "Not long after we become serious...every month for the past 3 years"

Sara closed her eyes and bowed her head. She remembered that time, "You didn't move in with me until a year and a half into our relationship...your telling me you managed to stop them getting to me that early on?" she felt betrayed. That was a long lie...but the other side was the fact Michael had been presumed dead for 4 years and still hadn't got in contact with her.

Jacob sighed, conflicted, "I went through your mail...at first it was a genuine gesture of just getting it for you those first few times, then then 5th or 6th time i did it...there it was...this envelope...so many stamps...i held it up to the light and i saw them"

"Them" she breathed out. He wouldn't usually send more than one in the post. In case something like this happened. She shook her head, "What did you do with them?"

He looked down, "The drain, by the mailbox...each time. I got them out of the envelope...coded messages...just like you always told me he would send you...right there in front of me...they all went in the drain"

Sara felt like crying. He had been trying to reach out for years. Not straight away. But he'd been trying. It physically hurt her to think he might assume she didn't care or want to know. A little bit of her heart broke, "When was the last one?" she needed to look in the drain...but they had most likely all gone by now.

He looked up at her, with honesty, "Last week...the day before Lincoln came"

She stood up and paced. Her hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe it. They could have got to him sooner. Mike would have known his Father for a few years by now.

"Why didn't i get them Jacob?" she questioned, turning back to him.

"I never understood them...these codes, your telling me you would have been able to work it out?" he asked, deflecting.

"Yes" came her instant response, "why didn't i get them?" she repeated.

"They don't make sense" he came back, "they never made sense. I saw every one of them. Why would you be able to work them out?"

"Because i knew Michael!" she cried, frustrated, "i knew him" she breathed, "now for the last time why didn't i get them Jacob?!"

"Because your _**MY**_ FAMILY!" he roared, making Sara jump. He never raised his voice. Ever. In the 4 years she had known him. He was quiet. Never violent. Peaceful. He was now shaking in front of her, "you and Mike don't deserve to be left alone. You never were. Who gave him the right to try and get you to save him? To interrupt your life?"

"That wasn't your decision" she pointed out, "after everything. Whatever the reasons were that i can hate him for leaving us...hes _**still**_ Mike's Father"

"So what am i huh?" he questioned, "the bit part that came to pick up the pieces after you were left a widow and pregnant?! I met a single widow with a 4 year old boy. You were a shell of a person...i'm not under any assumption that i'm the love of your life. But i gave you security, comfort...both of you...that's got to mean something?"

He was right. She knew he was right, "You did Jacob. I truly thank you for that...but you still took a decision away from myself...away from Mike. You know how much he wants to know his real Father. Desperately. If i can give him that...if me and Lincoln can give them that...i will do it. Because i'm his Mother. He was all i had for so long and for the first 4 years of my life if it wasn't for him i would have died"

She had never said it out loud, never made anyone aware that she knew that. If she had never had Mike and lost Michael, she would have died. She didnt want to live without Michael. But having her son. Her world. Her little piece of Michael. It kept her going. And every year he got older, he became more and more like him, and his last words that he spoke to her were true, he was going with her.

"This man has such a hold on you Sara" Jacob stated, "and i don't know if i can deal with it anymore" Sara's eyes widened. It was true. She could never deny it, "hes always been a cloud over our marriage. Dead or alive. But i guess that's my fault for getting involve with you in the first place when you were clearly _**never**_ over him in the first place," he took a deep breath and approached her, "i'm going to stay with my sister for a bit. You do what you have to to get Mike his Father back...but i wont be helping you"


	17. Chapter 17

_**We might just be getting there...thank you for the love and please if your reading, leave me a little comment! Thank you!**_

Jacob had gone. Just like that.

It had surprised her how quickly he was able to get together a few things and leave.

She didnt know where they stood. She couldnt think about it now. She had her focus and that was getting Michael safely back into the US. Then she should deal with her feelings.

The next morning Mike had questions, but Sara covered. Not lied, just kept some of the truth. Jacob had gone to visit his sister for a week. It was easier to get to work from there while he stayed. Sara knew he wasnt sure of the reason. But he let it go, enjoying his Dads best friend while he was staying.

Sucre was standing pouring fresh orange juice into a glass on the counter, he looked to Mike who was standing next to him playing with a rubix cube, "Your good at that huh?" he asked.

Sara sat at the breakfast bar on her laptop looked over with a smile, as Mike shrugged his shoulders, he was never one to boast about any talent. Similar to Michael, he never wanted praise, he just did it because he wanted to, because he enjoyed it, "Finished it within a minute when he first got it" Sara answered for him.

Mike's eyes drifted towards her and then he had completed it again and passed it to Sucre, "You try" he smiled. Not in any condencing way. But in him genuinely wanting to share it.

Sucre chuckled, "Sorry kid. Not the right guy" he still took it and walked to the bar and sat down next to Sara and sipped his Orange Juice, "Hey its Sunday buddy. Why dont we all go to the park or something huh?" he questioned.

"Ah Fernando-" Sara started. It was too dangerous, if those people were following her, she didnt want to go out with Mike and him. That would be too suspisous. She now realised taking him to his games was dangerous, it was her lapse in judgement and wanting to get away from Jacob in that moment that clouded it. Thankfully she hadnt noticed anyone watching them.

"Sara" he gave her a look. The look was 'for Mike'. He needed it. Her paranoia had to disapear for one day.

"Ok yeah, sure...but not Park. The yard. I can make up a whole picnic for us out there" she looked to Mike, "why dont you go and get the soccer ball from the basement that you got for christmas" Sara directed to Mike.

"But you said i could only get that out on special occasions?" he asked his eyebrows raising.

"I did. And with your Dad's best friend here, i say thats a special occasion" she smiled at him.

He quickly passed Sucre and high fived him while disappearing into the basement.

"Its gonna be ok Sara. Im here. Michael would kill me if anything happened to either of you" he told her strongly.

Sara sniggered with a giggle, "No he wouldnt"

Sucre sighed, knowing his best friend as well, "Yeah your right. But he would be really angry"

Both of them chuckled together and she leaned her head on his arm for comfort, silence surrounded them until Sara spoke ,"Have i just destroyed the marriage to a man thats looked after me and my son for 4 years?"

She felt him sigh underneath her, it was a difficult question to answer, "I looked it up Sara...your marriage to Jacob...its not real...it cant be not if Michaels alive"

She hadn't even properly thought of it, if Michael was alive, it was Michael she was married to, and her marriage to Jacob was...not real, "But I've still been with him for that long" she told him, moving her head off his shoulder, "marriage or not. That's longer than i was with Michael" hearing it out loud was strange. She had such a short time with him.

"It wasnt the same though...you and i both know that...Lincoln knows that...and by the sounds of it Jacob knows it too" he had a point, "love is love. You and Michael...it was totally different. It didnt matter how long you had been in love"

Sarah sighed, "I was never under any allusion that the love Jacob and i shared was 'the love of your life' type of love...but its true what he said, it was security, comfort, stability. He gave us all that, and i do love him, but not in the same way-" she felt conflicted.

"As Michael?" he questioned. He raised his eyebrows, she saw the glimmer of hope in his eyes. He had always been one of their biggest supporters.

Sara sighed, she didnt know how she felt right now, "Michael will always be the Father of my son...and until i get answers. Thats all he can be. Him being away all this time, completely complicates how i feel right now"

Sucre nodded, he pulled out his phone, "I got a text from Lincoln this morning...you might get your answers sooner than you think"

He then slid the phone over to Sara and she read the message ' **Docks at E. Bring K, S a car. Medical kit** " Sara took a deep breath, a sudden surge of fear hit her. However Sucre continued to speak, "S is obviously you...and possibly Kellerman?"

"Yes, by K he means Paul" Sara answered, he would need to be the one who got them into the country after arranging for a freighter to be there waiting for them. She had Lincoln and Kellerman communicate after she met with him.

"But right now i still don't get 'Coming in docks at E', i checked the closest docks and it mentions nothing about an E...the docks are in the South" Fernando stated sounded perplexed.

She thought for a moment, this message. It wasn't Lincoln. It may have been Lincolns number and he may have typed it. But it would have been Michael. She looked up at the clock on the wall and it hit her, "Wait you said something about the docks here being in the South?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah nothing about the East. No dock E either"

Sara couldn't help but give a small smile, "That's because E is not about Cardinal Directions. Its Michael. E is for 3 on a clock. East. A time. There are only 1 set of docks here and they are coming in at 3"

Fernando raised his eyebrows, it was happening, "3 today?"

Sara looked outside at the fresh bright day and shook her head, "They wouldn't arrive at 3 in the afternoon. He means 3 in the morning" she took a deep breath and looked down.

He nodded, this was it the moment they were building to. Michael actually coming home. Then she remembered the other part of the message, "Medical kit...do you think Michael's hurt?"

It scared her to say that. Getting out of the country would be the hardest part. She would be shocked if they all made it out ok.

"I honestly don't know Sara...but Mike...do you trust anyone else to look after him?" he asked.

"You" Sara said without thinking. It was her gut reaction. Jacob had said he didnt want to help her get Michael back and this was part of it. And right now, after what he had done, she wasnt sure she was willing to leave Mike with him.

"I have to be there with the car, to look after you Sa-"Sucre started reeling off his reasons.

"I can do it Fernando. I need to be there and i need Mike safe. I can't trust him with anyone else right now. You stay here with him and i go to the docks to get them. I can take the car in the garage, its not registered to me. Its Jacobs sisters. She doesn't have room for it at hers. We were going to sell it. They cant trace it to me" she felt the words trickle out quickly in a rush. But she had to convince him.

Contemplation came across his face, an unwillingness to let her do this, but he caved, "Michael really will kill me for letting you do it alone" he shook his head with a smile.

"I wont let him" she told him firmly with a giggle.

"Come back with him in one piece ok Mami?" he asked, concern on his face, "all of you"


	18. Chapter 18

_**So some of you might like this chapter...**_

Mike wouldn't know she had gone. Sucre was staying up. Alert. But Mike was asleep. She made sure of it when she left. It frightened her that when he woke up in the morning he could have his Father in the house. But it wasn't just Mike. Sucre was right. Now her feelings about Michael were at the forefront of her mind. What would she say when she saw him? How would they greet each other? It wasn't a normal situation to be in.

It was dark, and each time she turned a corner, she made sure no one was following her. Paul had already messaged her to let him know he was at the docks waiting.

There were only 1 set of docks close to them. It was coming in for 3 o clock in the morning and she pulled up, in the distance she spotted the freighter and her stomach got tighter. She felt sick. The urge suddenly came over her and she got out of the car and threw up. She hadn't eaten much because she was too nervous. She kept gagging and then managed to stop herself. Grabbing a bottle of water from the trunk she looked at the medical bag. How long had one of them been injured for? She took a sip of the water.

She spotted Paul getting out of his car and headed over to her, slight anger on his face, "Three more men?!" he questioned angrily but in a hushed tone. She had waited until a few hours ago to tell him it wasn't just Michael and Lincoln on the ship.

"Lincoln insisted Paul. I'm sorry. But you have your car, and i have mine" she told him assertively.

"And where do we go huh? I'm pretty sure now that hes coming back into the country the powers that be will have people watching you" he told her shaking his head in dismay.

"They already are" it was resigned and quiet.

He looked at her, mouth slightly open and then grabbed the gun on his waistband and held it in front of him, looking round the docks and around the cars, he was now on high alert, "Fuck! Unbelievable" he turned back to her, "how could you not tell me that?"

Sara sighed, "To be honest Paul keeping you in the loop about everything right now really isn't on the top of my priority list" she took another swig of water.

These men who had been in the prison with Michael. She softly smiled to herself. He had a habit of not being able to leave those places without others in tow. Forging bonds with people, even when he tried not to.

The freighter got closer and closer, she moved round to the trunk and got the medical kit ready. But she honestly didn't know what she should do. Go to them, stay in the car, stand with Paul?

It wasn't until the ship pulled up and docked that she saw figures running along the deck and then slowing down as others got off. It was dark and they were shadowy figures.

"You ready?" Paul asked her. That was a loaded question. She really didn't know. Ready to see the husband she thought had been dead for 7 years? If she was honest, no. But there was never going to be a right time to do this. She could have ran the other way in that very moment, then drawing nearer one figure emerged and she ran closer to them. It was a male, black.

"Sara go back to the car" it was C-Note and he pulled her along quickly, she looked behind her as they walked quickly.

Paul had joined them, gun at the ready, aimed at the ship and where C-Note had just emerged from the shadows.

"Wheres Michael?" she asked frantically.

"Get the doors open for me" C-Note asked ignoring her and letting her go.

She did as he asked and looked behind, 5 other figures emerged. Two holding up another. Her stomach twisted.

"Michael!" she couldn't help it, she sprinted to him as Lincoln and a younger man were holding him up, she saw the blood on his side. Suddenly what he had done and where he had been all these years had gone. Making sure he was ok and safe was all that mattered to her.

"Its ok Sara, move quickly, we got found out on the ship" Lincoln told her, keeping Michael up who hadn't responded to Sara, his head was down and he appeared completely out of it. Dropping in and out of consciousness, "Paul?" he asked making sure he was there and ready.

Paul was standing poised, aiming his gun in the direction of the ship, "I've got you covered, get him in the car! Split up and get in my car too!" he was looking out for anyone following them.

"C-note drive" Lincoln demanded as they put Michael into the back of the vehicle, Sara hurried round and got in the other side with the medical kit.

"What happened to him Lincoln?" Sara asked quickly as the younger man got in the front and the other two menn who had been with them ran to Paul's car and got in. All doors were closed and they were off. Leaving Paul to take care of whoever could be after them on the ship.

"A Knife" he replied simply.

Michael's head was resting on his brothers shoulder, his eyes closed, his breathing weak, he was bruised, bloody and beaten. Dirty clothes. But what Sara couldn't stop looking at was the blood around his side. She slowly lifted up his shirt to revel the deep cut.

"Damn it Lincoln how long has it been like this?" she asked grabbing gauze and pressing his side. It must of caused a sharp pain because Michael made a hissing noise. She spotted new tattoos on his arms and hands as he raised his hand and it landed on top of hers where hers was resting on his side. He still never opened his eyes. He probably didn't know where he was in that moment, and therefore wouldn't know whose hand he had rested his on. This distracted her until Lincoln answered her question.

"Not long, happened just before we got off. You can fix it right? We don't need a hospital?" he asked quickly, fear also present in his eyes.

"I don't have anything with me now. I need my kit at home. Its got-" Morphine. It was in a locked cupboard. She hadn't thought about it in years. She didn't need to, "the right meds for him and something i can stitch him up with"

"Good. No one following right Whip?" Lincoln asked the young man in the front.

"No, all good" he replied, looking out the wing mirror.

Sara pressed harder on his wound, looking at the man in front of her. Gone for 7 years. Now there. Not dead. And if she had anything to do with it, would stay alive now for real this time.

She surveyed the cut, "I'm pretty sure it didn't hit any organs, or major arteries. But hes lost a lot of blood...do you know his blood group?"

"Its rare...something AB-" he started, frowning, trying to remember.

"AB-ve?" she asked quickly.

He shrugged, "Sara i don't remember ok? Its not something we happened to chat about"

She sighed, both of them were feeling the pressure, "Lincoln i need to go to the clinic and get it. Please try"

"Wait Mom had it...AB-ve, definitely" he remembered, "wheres the clinic?"

"232nd street, right by that restaurant we went to-"she didn't need to finish. Before she could continue Lincoln looked to C-Note.

"We drop Michael and Sara off at the house and go straight to the clinic to collect what she needs" he told him, "I'll take Whip. C-Note you stay and keep look out with Sucre"

"You got it Linc" C-Note responded, looking at the mirror to look at them behind him.

Sara grabbed at her other keys in her pocket and passed them over to Lincoln, "Which key is it?" he asked, "any cameras?"

"No Lincoln its a back street clinic, they cant afford it. Its the key with the purple top" she replied, taking another look at Michael who was not awake and worry set in.

"Michael" Lincoln whispered and patted him.

Michael let out a moan and relief came over bother of them that he was still alive.

Lincoln looked to Sara, "He will be angry with himself...more than he already is"

Sara looked to him, frowning, "Why?"

"He knew you would be here waiting at the dock" his deep voice sounded, "i know seeing you there was the one thing driving him home"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Oh wow! That last chapter had so many reviews! Thank you all so much! I'm so glad you are all enjoying it! Sorry for the day off. My cousin took me out for dinner and a film last minute as he's back from travelling, then of course it was Easter today so only got a chance to upload today. Enjoy!**_

They had got back to Sara's quickly and they had Michael taken to the outhouse in the yard, away from the house. There was a bed in there. A whole separate room for guests...except this was a totally different guest.

She got out everything she needed. Taking the syringe in her hand she shakily gave Michael the right amount. She knocked him out to perform the procedure. She also didn't want him aware and in any pain. He was going to have enough when he woke up.

Part of her was glad that he wasn't aware yet. She didn't want their first conversation to be in that moment. She had to prepare herself more for that.

With convicts sitting in her living room and patching up her husband who she thought had died 7 years ago. Was all too surreal. But he was here. Greyer and slimmer than she remembered, however still broad and tall. Looking up at his face, still strong and beautiful. Handsome. He was still as handsome as hell.

"You need anything Sara?" Sucre asked behind her startling her slightly.

"No Fernando. Thank you, " she looked behind her at him in the doorway, "Mike still asleep right?" she asked. Concerned that Mike might have heard them coming in.

"Yeah sound" he nodded. He looked down at Michael for a moment, "i cant believe he's here" he whispered, not taking his eyes off his best friend.

Sara turned back to continue stitching him up. Looking after people came naturally to her. But with Michael, she needed to know he was going to be ok. After thinking he was dead for so long, how do you bring yourself back round to the idea of having this person around again?

Shuffling sounds were made from outside and Sara quickly stopped what she was doing and whipped her head round quickly in fear.

Sucre's hand was raised, advising her to stay there as he surveyed the situation, he moved his head round the corner to see out. A couple of seconds passed when he then looked back at her with relief, "Its just Linc" he told her with reassurance. Thank God.

Lincoln entered the room, breathing heavily, holding the bags of blood, "I didn't know how much you might need"

Sara took them and began setting them up and sticking the needle into Michael's arm, "No that's good. Thank you"

"He's gonna be alright right Sara?" Lincolns concern was obvious, "no better Doc then you"

"I'm the only Doctor you know Lincoln" she stated, and she heard he chuckle a little behind her, finding humour in this situation, "yeah i think he will" she looked down at Michael and didn't know what to think. He was going to be ok. But when he woke up...she didn't know what would happen.

Sucre and Lincoln left her to finish clearing up. She washed her hands of the blood and entered the room again. He lay peacefully on the bed, morphine and the fresh blood attached. Hopefully making him better. She slowly walked over and took a seat next to him again. Taking a breath she leaned in closer and grabbed his hand, Arabic written all over him with other codes and scrip-tors. What were these? He had marked his body again. Something she was sure would have been for the escape.

She gently closed her eyes and felt the tears started to come. She then bowed her head and just let them flow. It had been building for too long.

Sara must have been there for what felt like ages and it must have been, because suddenly the hand she had been clutching hard, gently squeezed back. Her eyes suddenly shot open and piercing blue eyes were staring back at her. The eyes she didn't realise she had missed so much until now. They eyes she never thought she would see again.

"Sara"


	20. Chapter 20

_**I'm so happy how many reviews this is getting! Thank you all so much, i worked really hard on this chapter. I sometimes struggled with Michael's lines because he never usually gave much away or said what he felt, so i hope i stayed true to his character as well is making it what you guys would want. Please let me know what you all think. Enjoy...**_

For ages they just stared at each other. Both of them holding on and clutching each others hand. Neither of them knew what to say. That was clear. It was real. He was here in front of her, looking at her. Looking at her in the way that always caused butterflies. She hadn't felt that feeling in 7 years. It felt alien. But also familiar.

Then another one of Sara's instincts kicked in. She gently cleared her throat, sniffed, releasing his hand and picking up medication on the side, she spoke quickly, "Are you in pain? I have more, well i thought i gave you enough but you can tell me-"

"Sara" she stopped moving. His low husky voice interrupting her. She now couldn't look at him? However she raised her hand to her mouth, her eyes welling up again, "Sara please look at me"

She turned away and looked up at the ceiling, not wanting to let the tears fall anymore. She couldn't bring herself too look at him. She got lost in that moment. He was awake and saying her name. Saying her name in the way that always effected her.

"I have so much i have to explain to you, i cant-"he stopped, catching his breath, "i cant do that if you don't look at me"

She composed herself, wiping away the left over tears and turning quickly, "Your not in any fit state to be telling me about your life for the last 7 years Michael" it came out bitter, harsh and as soon as she said it, she knew she shouldn't have, "i'm sorry i-"

"No" it came out forceful and strong, "you have nothing to be sorry for" she saw a tear slip down his cheek as he lay there, "please" he asked.

She walked back over to the chair and sat herself down. Michael began to slowly sit up. Grimacing.

"No Michael i just stitched you up, you will pull them" she told him. Concern as she checked his side for bleeding and it appeared to be ok for now.

"Its ok Sara, i'm fine" he told her, his eyes raising to hers. She couldn't believe it. He was here, "i don't want to be lying down when i tell you this"

Sara swallowed, was she ready for this? To hear why? All this time?

"Can we just," she tried to manage herself from not getting too emotional, "can we just breathe?" she whispered.

He bit his lip and nodded slowly, "Don't think i've really done that" he commented.

Sara raised her lips up into a small smile, the irony behind it, "You've just been stabbed after travelling across the ocean to get home...you need rest" she told him seriously.

"What i need, is to explain to my wife-" he stopped himself. His eyes raising to hers. Cautious.

Was she? Legally they were. But she wasn't sure she knew the man in front of her. He looked like Michael, talked like Michael. But after all that time, did she really know him?

"I know i have no right to call you that" Michael spoke, noticing the moment of silence she gave when she didn't comment.

Sara exhaled, "You being alive Michael kinda still does make me 'your' wife" she told him, "but its more complicated than that. I thought you were dead-"

"I need to explain this to you Sara. Everything" he interrupted. She was about to mention her moving on with Jacob. But sensed he didn't want to talk about that yet.

For some reason in that moment, he looked more real...more Michael, sat up staring at her, his stare that bore through her soul. She noticed him tap his fingers on the sheets, ones of his mannerisms she would never forget.

"Not everything" she responded. There was never any breathing space with Michael. This was going to be the time, but "...you might be ready to tell me, but i'm not ready to hear all of it...not yet anyway" Sara returned emotionally.

Michael nodded in understanding, "This is down to you then," he told her softly, "where do you want to start?"

Suddenly she was transported. Thinking about that moment 7 years ago when she last saw him. That moment in the prison. Him telling her to go and pull that door open and run. Run without him. Run knowing she was leaving her husband and the Father of her unborn baby behind. Years she had felt guilt for leaving him there. She raised their child on her own for ages and now, now he was alive. She couldn't help it, her eyes welled up and she spoke with tears, "Why?!" was all she could let out in pained cry and placed her head down in her hands, not able to look at him again.

Smooth fingers suddenly and gently ran down her arm, pulling her to him, "No Michael," she pulled back. Wiping the tears away. He looked pained, and it wasn't physical. He was hurt that she didn't want his touch, "explain to me what happened that night. If you didn't die from the electrocution...i...i saw your blood work...your tumour had returned"

Michael composed himself again, the pain of her pain still evident on his face. But he knew she needed answers, "I was found by the Police...what i didn't count on what the Police still having operatives of the Company in their mists...from what i heard The General didn't die until 4 years later..."

So he knew that. He was aware of the Generals death. Her and Lincoln were in Puerto Rico when it happened. She was running the Dive Shop while Lincoln was out back on the computer. He had called her in straight away. A relief had come over her. Lincoln had mentioned about returning to the states. But she wasn't sure at first. However if Michael knew about the Generals death...did he know about her life?

"Your right, the electrocution didn't kill me" he carried on "...but it was close...so the company thought they could try one more time to convert me to their side. Operate on me properly this time. They thought with you and Lincoln gone...i wouldn't have any distractions this time"

"It didn't work again did it?" she asked. Knowing Michael's resolve and wiping another tear from her cheek that had slipped down. When they took him away the first time to that cabin in the woods she genuinely thought she might loose him.

"No...i managed to escape...but they had me for a year...it took all of my being to stop them from getting inside my head" he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes reliving it. In any moment, this was the moment Sara wanted to be inside his head, "...but everyday i could only think of one thing that kept my humanity intact..." he opened his eyes again and looked to her, his gaze not leaving hers. She knew what he meant. But she couldn't get distracted by his feelings for her.

Sara breathed deeply, a year with them, in the hands of the company. Her and Lincoln were adapting to life in South America at that point. She had still been grieving. Living on the boat with Lincoln. They had a little dock and the dive shop that Lincoln was able to set up. To anyone else it was perfect. But one thing was always missing...

"I tried to track you both down for ages," his voice took her out of her daze, "i knew you would have gone to South America...but it could have been anywhere...but i remembered what you once told me about Costa Rica and your Mother" she gently closed her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Her Mother had spent her youth in Costa Rica due to her Fathers work. She spent her childhood there and took Sara when she was a child too. She had fond memories there and insisted she wanted Mike to experience it too.

She shook her head, "Michael please don't tell me you know exactly where we were..." she spoke quietly, "i couldn't bear that"

Michael let out a gentle sigh, pain was etched on his face. Sara couldn't tell if it was physical or emotional. "I did" was all he said.

Sara stood up quickly and paced the room, her hands were on her hips, then flipping her hair over to the side. He was in the same country. He had actually seen them, "Where? When?" she demanded. Her anger was rising again. Through seeing him alive again and knowing he was fine. The answers to the questions she had brewing at the surface.

He tried to sit up some more,"You have to know...this group...i never knew their name. They had already found me. Wanting my 'abilities'. They knew who you were, threatened you..." it was mixed with anger and sadness, "and my son" the first mention of Mike from him tugged at her heart. She looked at her watch, it was 5.30am, she only had a few more hours before he woke up, Michael carried on, "they knew your location. That's what scared me Sara...they knew where you were, where you lived...i had to protect you both"

It was almost like Sara didn't care about that bit, "Where did you see us Michael?" she whispered.

Michael looked down, "The Zoo" his lips curled up into a small smile, recounting the memory, and now she did too. Puerto Rico Zoo. She took Mike all the time. He loved animals. But he had been there? "you were holding him and showing him the plants and animals" the smile slipped and he looked sad, broken, "i wanted so badly to come up to you...tell you i was alive and that i would be back for you both...one day"

Sara stood in one place, not knowing where to place her hands so crossed them over her chest. Then that felt too defensive, so let one hand drop and the other by her mouth, "So why didn't you?" she whispered.

"They were there" he informed her, "they lead me to you, told me where to find you but it was all a trap. They had men ready to kill you both if i didn't leave with them. Right there and then...i couldn't risk it...i had to leave with them"

"Michael you are the smartest man i've ever encountered. How could you not know it was a trap? Them giving you are whereabouts, surely you would know they wanted something in return?" she questioned. He must have known.

"It had been a few years already i just-" his voice caught, he looked up, not wanting his tears to fall, "i just needed to see you" he breathed.

Sara let out deep breath, the emotion was getting too much for her, "I'm done Michael. I'm done" she raised her hand to stop him. She didn't want to hear anymore tonight. She got really what she wanted to hear...or not as the case may be. He left them. But in true Michael fashion, he left them to protect them.

His brow farrowed in concern, "You should rest Sara" he told her. Obviously noticing the tiredness in her eyes.

She managed to let out an ironic chuckle and smile slightly, "Says the man who just escaped from a 4th prison in 9 years, crossed nations to get here and got stabbed in the side"

Michael also smiled at this comment, his beautiful smile. She stared at him. She missed that smile. It was rare. But it light up a room when he did, "I guess we both need to rest"

He still looked pale and a realisation hit her, "Lincoln told me your blood group-"

"AB-ve" he nodded, raising his hand to his head. Something she had noticed when he would get his headaches. At least the blood group was right and his body wouldn't reject it.

"You are-" she started. Wondering about his tumour. After everything. He was still a sick man. 7 years is a long time. He wouldn't have had medical care since the company worked on him for the 2nd time.

"Apart from the five inch gash down my side," Michael stated, knowing what she was asking, "yes Sara. I'm perfectly healthy"

She nodded. That was incredible. After what he had been through and he had a clean bill of health, was amazing. She had to ask him more. Understand how the company were able to save him this time. But it wasn't for now.

She sat back down with him and checked his side again, "You seriously do need to rest Michael. I promise i will listen again tomorrow...i just need time. Because even if you did do it to protect us...i was still left...with our son alone without you-" she looked down at her hands.

"I don't expect you to forgive me" he whispered knowingly.

But that was it. She knew she would forgive him. Like she always did. No matter what had happened. It wasn't going to be instant. But It was natural. Because deep down, out of the love for his family and to keep them alive, he stayed away. She just had to get her head around that. The next step was telling her son that his Father was alive.


	21. Chapter 21

_**You have all been so good to me with your kind reviews. I couldn't not post again today. As a big thank you! Here's the next chapter...**_

She had stayed in the room the whole night. Lincoln had insisted she get some sleep, and she did, on the chair next to Michael's bed as he rested as well. He must have been exhausted. She couldn't have even imagined what the last 7 years for _**him**_ had actually been like. She thought of herself and their son and what they had gone through, but if what Michael was saying was true, he probably had hardly any rest during those years. He was tortured mentally and It broke her heart.

She slowly woke, sniffing and moving her hair over to one side and looking out the window as daylight broke.

"You still do it" a hushed whisper said.

She turned and Michael was also awake. Staring at her longingly.

"Do what?" she asked clearing her throat.

"Touch your hair when your thinking" he told her. It was true. She had always done it. She moved her hair in different positions when she was in deep thought, "its long. I like it long. Reminds me of when we first met-"

"Are you in pain?" she interrupted him. She didn't want to think about it. Because if she was honest, she had recounted their first meeting and their time together in the infirmary so many times she couldn't count. She moved over and grabbed the vile of morphine and a needle.

"Sara" Michael stated sitting up a bit more with difficulty.

Noticing his pain she moved quickly to his side, "What did i say? Relax Michael" she told him.

"We _**can**_ talk about our past you know" he informed her. Both found it easy to change the subject if the other felt uncomfortable.

She took his arm gently and injected the pain medication, "What if i don't want to?" she whispered honestly, "what if i find it too difficult?"

He took it on board, "Then we don't. Not until your ready" he agreed.

"Because," she stated placing the empty vile and needle down to look at him again, those eyes cutting straight through her she could it difficult to breathe, "because our past and now our present...includes a beautiful little boy" she breathed out. Her angel. Her life.

A softness came upon Michael's face and he looked out the window towards the house and spotted Lincoln, Sucre and C-Note on her patio, smiling with each other, and talking, "I know. Trust me...i haven't stopped thinking about him for the past 7 years" he whispered.

"He wont be up yet" she informed him. He had been looking out the window and she knew he was looking to see if he was out there too.

He turned back to face her, "I understand if you don't want me to meet him yet-"

"No" she instantly said, "i do want you to meet him. Of course i do Michael. Your like a God to him. Your someone on a pedestal. A lot of that's down to Lincoln and myself...speaking of you so highly," she took a deep breath, "but you have to know. He doesn't know any of this...i didn't want to tell him until i saw you myself"

He nodded in agreement, "I'm glad you did. Any thing could have happened on the way home," something came over her when he called it 'home'. Whether he meant physically or them. It didn't matter, "everything that happens is on your terms and your pace. Whatever you decide" he had respect for her. That's what never wavered. He always trusted her decision.

"Thank you" she acknowledged. She knew Michael wouldn't crash in and demand to see his son. He wasn't like that. But he had a way of crashing into your life in different ways.

He nodded, a moment passed, "I don't even..." he breathed out, the emotion coming to him, "i don't even know what he looks like" he may have seen him when he was 2 years old from a distance...but he was very different from then. Michael didn't know what his son's mind was like.

Sara saw the sadness on his face and couldn't imagine not knowing what her child looked like if she had never met him, a small smile came on her face, "Lincoln says he looks like you as a child, but with my smile" she couldn't see her smile if she was honest, to her he was all Michael.

A soft and knowing smile came over Michael's face, " _ **Your**_ smile," he breathed, thinking about it for a moment, "he has a beautiful smile then" he looked to her and couldn't believe they were having this conversation. He had also given her a compliment. They hadn't yet got to what him being back meant for them, if there was a 'them'. Before she responded he spoke again, "tell me more about _**our**_ son"

Sara closed her eyes and wistful peace came over her, "Bright. Brave. Astute" she opened her eyes and looked to Michael, "ironically even though i'm his Mother. Hes always looking out for _**me**_ "

Michael smiled gently, "I'm glad"

"He was 5" she started telling the story, "there was this moment where we were walking down the street and i bumped into a patient. He was always jovial this guy. Constantly joking with me. But Mike had never met him and didn't know what he was like," a recognition of his son's nickname came on her face, but she carried on, "i didn't see him coming, and Mike did, this man came up behind me and grabbed me and of course i screamed...i didn't know who it was..." she looked to Michael with a smile, "he ran at the man, grabbing his legs...and he was screaming, 'No that's my Mommy!'"

Michael chuckled hearing the story, Sara could have sworn she saw him puff his chest out in pride.

"It frightened the man and he couldn't help but apologise" he smile faded, "It took ages to calm Mike down that the man wouldn't hurt me..." she looked off into the distance and instantly, like he always had in the past, Michael knew something else was wrong.

"Please tell me you've been safe all this time" he whispered catching her attention, "Lincoln told me he looked out for you and Mike for years," hearing their son's name on his lips was surreal, "but after he left to come to Yemen-"

"I should really get some breakfast on for the guys. You must be starving-" she announced and stood up. Not wanting to talk about the people who had followed her. It had been days and there had been no sign of them.

Suddenly Michael's hand instinctively came out and grabbed hers. She closed her eyes, he always knew when something was wrong with her, "What happened?"

The seriousness in his voice made her sure she had to tell him, she slowly sat back down, and Michael's hand never left hers, and she felt ok with that, "After Lincoln had told me about you being alive, i started to notice...things"

"What things?" he asked, Michael's tone always changed when he was serious. He was intently listening to her.

She cleared her throat, scared to tell him, "A car. One car and these two people. A male and female. Suits. Government types"

"Did they hurt you?" it was there. Sara saw it. The tone of his voice was the same when he found out she had been taken in Gila. The look was the same when Michael had actually found out what Kellerman had done to her. The same look when he stopped T-Bag in the loft before the unthinkable could have happened. The anger was filling his stare intensely.

"No" she told him straight away, he relaxed slightly with her touch, "but they did chase me. Follow me, followed...Jacob" there it was. The elephant in the room. Neither of them had talked about her 'husband'. The man who had helped heal the grief of losing Michael and raise their son.

Michael slowly nodded, taking on this mans name, "Lincoln told me," she was worried where this might go, "that hes looked after you, and my son" he swallowed, getting to it slowly, "i will have to thank him" she was surprised. She didn't know if Michael was a jealous man. If she thought about it, it was never something she ever witnessed. But knowing Michael it wouldn't be an attribute that would go along with his character, not that she thought it would anyway.

"He lied to me" Sara pointed out, not giving her those messages and stopping Michael coming home.

"So did i" Michael told her matter of factly. But somehow she was always able to forgive him.

A little noise outside and it drew their attention away. The men on the patio greeted someone walking out, both of their turned their heads and saw their young son come onto the patio and hug his Uncle. A wave came over Sara and she knew it was time. She looked to Michael and he was only looking out at his son. Seeing him properly for the first time. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling. His eyes had glazed over and a soft and gentle smile appeared as he watched him.

"I think its time i tell him" she whispered, gently stroking Michael's hand that was still in hers, he turned his attention to her.

"It could be too soon for him-" he responded, he looked unsure himself and Michael never looked unsure.

She shook her head at him, walking closer, "He's waited 7 years to meet the myth that is Michael Scofield," she informed him, "the man hes named after, the man he idolises, the man he never thought he would ever know" she looked out again at the little boy smiling, she then turned to Michael, "the man who _**is**_ his Father"


	22. Chapter 22

_**You guys have to stop being so freakin' nice. Waking up to read my next chapter?! Tearing up at my words?! Aww i'm emotional with all the love you are giving me! I truly hope i'm doing it justice, because these characters deserve it. Every time i get an email saying one of you has reviewed, i get so excited myself to see what you have to say about it. THANK YOUU!**_

Sara slowly made her way outside as Lincoln had Mike on his shoulders as they played basketball with Sucre, C-Note and the young man she was yet to be properly introduced to. She watched as the men in front of her played happily with her son. His beaming face as Sucre passed Lincoln the ball, who in turn threw it up to Mike and dunked a basket.

She was leaning against the tree closest to them smiling at how happy they all seemed. She had rarely seen these men smile. It gave her comfort and hope. The younger man obviously spotted her out of the corner of his eye and made his way over to her. He placed his hand out to her and she went ahead and shook it.

"Sara" he greeted, he looked shy and reserved. Whether that was his personality or because he had never met her before, she wasn't sure, "i'm Whip. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me"

Sara shook her head, "It was Lincoln" she beamed looking over at her brother in law and her son still playing basketball with Sucre and C-Note. Lincoln was the one who took himself to an Alien country to free his brother. He deserved all the credit right now.

Whip turned to look at them too, "Cute kid," he smiled, "...i see Michael in him," not many people could say that. Only Lincoln had because he knew both well. Hearing it from someone she didn't know felt strange, but wonderful at the same time, this was obviously someone who had known Michael for some time. "Does he know yet?" he asked nodding Mike's way.

She knew he meant whether Mike knew about his Father being alive, let alone in their outhouse, "No not yet...i'm going to be that Mother that interrupts the fun to tell him right now"

Whip turned back to her, "From what Lincoln has said, your a great Mother" Sara was surprised, this man didn't know her, she looked down. She was still unsure on how to tell Mike, where was she to start? But Whip's voice again made her look up, "i was with Michael for many years" he started, "for ages i knew nothing about him. Closed book. Yes and No when i asked him things. All i knew was that he was born in Chicago and that he liked making origami," he sniggered and so did she, "he didn't speak about his family..."

Sara swallowed, she wasn't sure where this was leading.

"I had no idea why at first," he told her, "then 6 months into being in the first prison after being placed there-"

"Wait" Sara raised her hand. First prison? There was more than one? More than Ogygia?

He looked like a deer in headlights, "Oh God" he realised ,"please don't shoot the messenger" he stated raising his hands in defence.

Sara sighed, she should have known there was more. Michael never fully gave her the truth on so many things. Mainly out of protection. But there was still a lot to talk about. Whip worked with Michael? "Its ok. I have a lot more to learn obviously. Please" she stated, "continue"

"You sure? I hope i haven't caused a problem?" he was sweet she thought. She saw why Michael came to care about him.

"No seriously its fine. We still have a lot to talk about. I mean it, i want to here the rest of your story" she insisted.

Whip slowly nodded and carried on "Well, i would get into trouble, some say i have anger issues. Use my fists before my head" he pointed to his forehead.

Sara chuckled and looked over at Lincoln who was still playing with Mike, Sucre and C-Note, "Have you met my brother in law?" she asked.

Whips eyes moved over to Lincoln, "Yeah. You could say we butted heads a few times...not sure he took too kindly to someone else being there for Michael"

That was probably a true statement.

"Anyway, i will leave why i was in there for now. But i would get beaten bloody everyday. Then I was meant to take on this Brut of a guy. But i couldn't do it. Then Michael," Sara knew Michael's character and knew what this was now leading to, "he stepped in. But not in the physical sense. He managed to find the mains supply to the prison and cut all power. Stopping it there and then. We were sent back to our cells for 3 days. In that time the other guy got moved to another prison...Michael saved my life. The guy who barely said two words daily to me. Choose to save me" he shook in head, obviously still in awe.

"That's Michael" Sara whispered, taking another look back at the outhouse where that exact man was. It was all still so surreal.

"He told me everything after that," Whip stated, "how he got there. How i was meant to help him somehow," that she would have to find out later, "and then the fact he had a brother, a wife and a son" a giggle from Mike at that moment made Sara smile, "what you all meant to him. I've never known someone so bravely loyal and passionate about their family"

Sometimes that side of him scared her. He was so willing to sacrifice for them he never thought of himself. 7 years away from them, to keep them alive. For that she was forever thankful. But she ever wondered if he thought about what could have been.

"Thank you for telling me that Whip" Sara softly spoke, placing a hand on his arm, "from what Lincoln tells me you've been a good friend to Michael"

Whip didn't answer for a moment instead he shook his head, "How can you be a friend to someone like that?" he questioned and Sara knew exactly what he meant, "the guys an enigma"

Sara let out a chuckle, "Once you have him as a friend Whip. Hes a friend for life"

"The other men in the last cell with us. A guy named Paul came by earlier. There in a safe house for now. Insisted i go too, with Michael," he told her. Something she didn't know yet. But she wouldn't of, she had been by Michael's side the whole night, "i told him i wasn't leaving Michael. And i knew Michael wouldn't leave _**you**_ "

Whip reached round in his back pocket and pulled out an origami rose and Sara's breath caught. A reflection of their love. It was always the rose. He passed it over to her.

"I was to give you this if he didn't make it out...or even back here. He would spend days making origami at a time, at first i didn't know what he was doing, but sent them all the time...then i found out they were for you, they were always for you," he informed her and she took it slowly from him, "i kinda don't care that he made it back home, i'm giving it to you anyway" with that, he made his way back over to the boys to play more basket ball.

She held the rose in the hand. It was different to her first one. Brighter. Made of one dimensional red and green paper. Her first rose was so special. Would always be special. But this rose meant something else. She pulled it to her chest and closed her eyes. A peace came over her. The infectious sound of her sons laugh made her open her eyes, this was it.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Last nights ep...Michael's message to Sara. OHMYGOD. Literally. Michael is there! He did it for her! I knew it! Its always to protect the ones he loves. Should have known this would be no exception!**_

 _ **Cant thank you all again so much for your reviews, they literally blow me away! I'm so glad you are all enjoying this...if i get 2 reviews in the next 3 hours...i will post again ;-)**_

Part of her wanted to go back in and see Michael, but the other part still didn't know what to say. Whip giving her the origami rose from Michael meant that his feelings hadn't changed. But it wasn't about them right now. Her feelings were still all over the place and for now she needed to focus on telling Mike about his Father.

Whip had tapped Lincoln to get his attention, he looked in Sara's direction and took Mike from his shoulders. He nodded at her, and she nodded back. To both of them that was letting him know Michael was alright. And that it was time to tell him.

"Baby can you come with me a moment?" she asked and put out her hand.

He instantly took it with a smile, "Sure Mom. Where are we going?" he asked as she took him round to the deck and sat him down.

"I have something to tell you" she looked at the boy in front of her and stroked his face, taking a moment, "your having a good time out there huh?" she asked.

"Yeah Dad's friends are awesome" he announced happily, "are they staying a while?"

"Maybe" she stated. She wasn't sure. No one was sure what was going to happen next. She cleared her throat, "speaking of your Dad..."

He looked at her, a little change in his facial expression reminded her of Michael and she had to shake it off, the sooner she told him the sooner he could actually meet Michael.

"You know Uncle Lincoln and his friends went away for a while, and now they are here?" she asked. Taking it slow was going to be the only way and she knew how smart he was. He would understand everything, "well that's because they got told something was out there...and your Uncle needed to see if it was true"

"Something?" he questioned.

"Well i guess not something. Someone" she was finding this harder than she imagined.

"Was it another one of Dad's friends?" he asked excited. The prospect of knowing more people that knew his Father obviously excited him.

Sara needed to know first though, "Your excited about that because-"

"-because they knew my Dad and can tell me more stories about him" he simply stated.

Sara nodded, that was good. It was all to do with his Father and the need to know him, "Good baby" she beamed and ran her hand down his soft cheek.

"Mom your scaring me, whats going on?" he always had sensed when she was nervous or worried. She was so proud of the boy he had become. He was so caring and loving.

"Its ok Mikey, i'm ok" she stopped calling him Mikey a few years ago, thinking he was getting too old. However Lincoln had always liked used it now and again. Its what he called Michael when he was little, "its not about me. It is about your Dad though"

Mike nodded, "What about my Dad?"

Sara took a deep breath. How do you say it? How do you get the words out?...You just did, "You remember me telling you that the grave we visited...doesn't have your Dad actually in it right?" she had always been open to him about it. As soon as he had started asking questions, she was only going to be honest with him.

Mike knew, he let out a little breath, "But you never knew what happened to him" it was sadly. He looked down fiddling with his hands in his lap.

She noticed it and laid her hand on top of Mikes and grabbed it, "Yes that's exactly it. We didn't and through no fault of his own...he couldn't be with us"

Mike took in the information, raise his head and looked to his Mother. His little mind going in over drive. Something Sara had witnessed on a few occasions, "Mom?" he said with trepidation.

"Yes Mike" she replied. Waiting for it.

"What are you telling me?" he asked and looked over at his Uncle and his Dad's friends, "why are all of Dads friends here?" it was the first time he had asked. They hadn't met Mike. Why was it now? Of all times in his life. She had wondered why he hadn't asked before about Sucre.

"There here," Sara's voice caught, the emotion getting the better of her, and not believing she would ever have this conversation with her son. The words fell out, "because they found your Dad alive"


	24. Chapter 24

**_Ok so i said that i would post another chapter if i got 2 reviews...i got 10! Are you guys serious?! And your compliments! Properly making a girl blush over here. Wow. I love you all! You have all been amazing. Im so glad you all love it as much as i love writing it._**

How would a 7 year old react? Shock? Tears? Excitement?

Mike looked up at her, "Alive?" he whispered, more as a statement than a question. His eyes were slightly glossy. For once she couldn't read him and it scared her. It had always been a fear. Michael hid things. He was able to put on a mask. Growing up, she had seen the way Mike acted and was thankfully it was not one of his attributes. Now with the little boy in front of her. She was suddenly unsure.

"Honey you can ask me anything. I will tell you what i know" she stated grabbing his face in her hands and placing a kiss on his forehead. Assuring him.

"Where is he?" he asked, she sensed the excitement was there. But he didn't jump up or smile.

She swallowed, "Uncle Lincoln and his friends brought him back from a bad place last night. To look out for him," she saw his eyes dart to his Uncle, "they brought him here"

His eyes connected with hers again before he stood slowly up and looked around the yard until his eyes fell on the outhouse, "Hes in there. Isn't he?" he asked. He knew he didn't need confirmation, but she was going to give it to him.

Sara stood with him and placed her hands on his shoulders and got down to his level, "Yes he is. But hes in quite a bit of pain and is resting. Some bad people hurt him before he came back here. Hes ok, but needs a bit of rest"

Mikes mouth twisted and he sighed, "Does he want to meet me?"

It broke her heart and quickly she responded, "Of course he wants to meet you" he looked sad and she brought his chin up to look her in the eye, "what is it Michael?" she asked. She very rarely called him by his first name. Because in the past when she did it brought back too many bad memories. Mike was his own person and not his Father. But now. It held a different meaning knowing what she knew now.

"Why hasn't he been with us?" he asked her. She closed her eyes. That question was bound to be asked. She heard the heartbreak in his voice, yet it was a simple question with a not so simple answer.

"Its very complicated baby. But some very bad people stopped him from being here with us" she told him, "trust me. Your Daddy is here now and he really, really wants to meet you"

Mike nodded, he would have questions for Michael and from her experience he wouldn't be afraid to ask him. Probably more so then her. Her past with Michael somehow restricted her emotionally. Mike had asked other questions before that she couldn't quite answer, now if he talked to Michael, he would get them.

"When?" he asked her a hope in his eye. A glint she thought she would never see.

"Let me go and check hes awake and bring you in. Go play with Sucre a moment? Is that alright?" she treaded lightly now. Telling someone who thought their Father was dead but alive and in their home couldn't be easy. But as an adult its complicated and difficult to comprehend. To a child. To a child she didn't know what it was like, her only way of knowing was to ask him questions.

He nodded, "I'm excited Mom" he told her, and moved closer once she had stood, hugging her waist, "i finally get to meet him"

Tears welled in her eyes, he did. God he did. It was a joy. She had to look at it like that. Mike was about to meet the Father he had heard so much about. And that filled her with more happiness then she ever could have imagined.


	25. Chapter 25

_**I'm crying. Really i am. People telling me how amazing this story is and saying i write the characters true to them on PB...that's exactly what i wanted. So someone said it's not the same as the series. No it won't be. I started this before PB05 started. So it will be a different take on how Michael was where he was and the reason's etc. However i take take bits from the trailers and incorporated them into my story. So just bare that in mind!**_

 _ **Anyway onwards with the story...wanna play another game? I enjoyed it so much last night. More than 3 reviews and i will post another chapter in 3 hours...go!**_

She gently knocked on the door and entered. Michael was standing looking out the window. She quickly moved and stood next to him placing a hand on his back, "Michael you shouldn't be standing" she informed him.

"Was he ok?" Michael asked her quietly. Her eyes followed his and he was watching his son and best friend play in the yard.

"He's-" she let out a breath of relief, "excited about the prospect" she informed him.

He turned to face her, and the sudden feeling came over her. He was still tall. Last night he was slumped in Lincoln's arms and then laid in bed. Now he was there. Standing in front of her . The butterflies she used to get when she saw him came to the surface.

Slowly and hesitantly, he raised his hand and ran it down her cheek and cupping her face, he leaned in and placed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, and at his touch she did too. She couldn't help it.

"Michael" she whispered, in warning. Trying to make him stop. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop it herself. The feelings overwhelmed her.

He shook his head, denying her from stopping this moment. He let out a deep breath, still holding her, "You have no idea how long i've waited for this"

His thumb was gently rubbing her cheek as they stood there. Sara had to sort her feelings out and made the move to pull away, "He's got questions" she told him. Bringing them back down the reality. Talking about Mike gave her a barrier with Michael. He was their priority. They would talk about 'them' another time.

Michael got the hint and gently let go, he nodded, "That's understandable. I hope i can answer them all"

"You understand hes still not the only one, we still need to talk about-"

"Knock knock"

Their heads whipped round and Sara moved further away from Michael, feeling the need to suddenly make distance between them. Lincoln stood at the doorway, arms across his broad chest.

"Hope i'm not interrupting?" he asked with a wry smile. Sara knew that smile. But she hadn't seen it in years. It was the smile he gave when they were both together.

Sara shook her head, "No i was just about to get Mike" she told them and made a quick exit out of the room and along the path outside the outhouse.

"You ready man?" she heard Lincoln ask his brother and she stopped in her tracks.

She heard Michael sigh, "As ready as i'll ever be. I just want him to know that i never stopped thinking about him. That it wasn't a choice being away from him...or Sara" Michael stated and Sara closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"He will know that Michael" Lincoln assured him, "you just have to tell him" the sound of his hand slapping his brother on the back came and Sara moved off the wall to get Mike, "what are you doing man?"

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, a curiosity to his voice.

"With Sara" Lincoln responded, stopping Sara again. She felt horrible eavesdropping. But this was about her. She had to know.

Michael sighed heavily, "I know i said that i wanted to thank this Jacob but-" a pause, "knowing he's been with Sara. I cant help but feel-"

"Jealous?" Lincoln chuckled, "odd feeling isn't it?" obviously noting that it wasn't an emotion Michael had experienced previously if Lincoln was pointing it out like that.

"Its her choice Lincoln. I cant make her choose. I wouldn't do that. But i'm not sure i would be able to go on in a life without her. I've already spent to much time away from her and my son" Michael told him, the sadness clear. Sara's hand came to her mouth.

"You know with you alive, it means her marriage to Jacob technically doesn't exist. That's gotta give you some form of comfort?" Lincoln asked.

"You'd think huh?" Michael responded, "its not just about that. Its about what i bring. Destruction. I flip everything upside down" he sighed heavily with sadness, "Shes happy Linc. Mike's happy. Its selfish of me to want them back. Her back. To have them leave these peaceful lives behind..."

"Stop doing that man" Lincoln told him straight away, "you never got a chance with Sara. Not really. Never a moment to take your time and enjoy your lives together. We stop these people after you, once and for all and i can promise you. Sara and Mike will be with you forever"


	26. Chapter 26

_**9 reviews when i asked for 3! Love you guys! And can i just say quoting my words back to me...I DIE. I love that. Saying what you think of my words is everything to me and shows the intention i have behind them and it comes across exactly how i wanted.**_

 _ **Now i wrote this a while a go. I did not intentionally mean to drag out the Michael and Mike scene.**_

Sara composed herself before getting Mike. All of this was too much. She had buried her feelings for him. Hid away from them to get through her grief. His feelings hadn't changed, she just had to work out what hers were.

"Mike" she came up to the men as they sat down on the deck with fruit and pancakes, she eyed them up. They actually looked amazing, "hey who cooked?" she commented, placing an hand on the back of Mike's chair as he ate.

Sucre nodded in Whip's direction while taking a sip of OJ, "Turns out the kid has skills in the kitchen"

Whip chuckled, and looked to Sucre, "Sara had a batter mix in the cupboard, just followed instructions is all" he shrugged.

"Yeah well," Sara started, grabbing a piece of pancake from Mike's plate and eating it, "you didn't burn them and my house is still standing. I'd say that's a success" she commented. They all smiled tucking into their breakfast.

Mike looked to his Mom after taking a bite of a strawberry, "Can i see him now?"

Sara looked around the table and couldn't explain the pride and happiness that appeared on the men's faces that were sat there. Their happiness for Mike's happiness was heart warming. They had all been through so much with Michael in their own ways. Each of them having different relationships with him. And each one profound enough they were all there sat on her decking after saving him from God knows what fate.

"Yes baby" she held out her hand for him to take and he stood up, grabbing her hand. The men all nodded at her with a smile as they walked down the steps and towards the outhouse, "you ok right?" she wanted to make sure it was ok. That's what mattered. This was a big deal. She had to make sure he was ready for this.

Mike looked up at her with a knowing smile, "I was hoping this would happen"

"Wait, what?" Sara came to a standstill, therefore stopping Mike, "baby what do you mean?"

He shrugged causally, "You never actually found him," he pointed out, "so there was always a chance of him coming back," sometimes he was too smart for his own good. He had wanted this to happen? Thought it even could?

"But you know i genuinely thought he wasn't with us anymore right?" she asked. She needed him to know she didn't hide this from him. That she believed with everyone else that his Father had died.

"Of course Mom. You wouldn't lie to me," he confirmed stroking her hand gently, "but you just had to have _**hope**_. _**Faith**_ "

It hit her suddenly. The same words Michael had always told her to have. Hope and Faith. Without that you loose yourself. Hope was what kept Michael alive while imprisoned and hoping he would be reunited with his family. And Faith was what had made it happen.


	27. Chapter 27

_**You guys are awesome...im so lucky to have you all comment on this series! I am enjoying writing it so much.**_

 _ **This next chapter im not sure on. I really hope you all like it. So please let me know. I wanted to make it believable as well as giving you want you want, obviously there is more to it later on, but for now this is what is in this chapter. Remember that!**_

Sara was behind Mike. Her hands on his shoulders as they entered the room. Michael was sat down on the armchair in the corner, Lincoln on the desk chair next to him, they had been talking when they entered. Straight away her eyes went to Michael. She saw him shuffle further forward in his seat and he looked nervous. She barely ever saw him nervous. But this wasn't a situation she ever thought she would see him in.

He cleared his throat and looked to Mike, "Hi" there was trepidation in his voice. A wariness she had never heard before.

Mike looked up at his Mom and she nodded for him to go closer, "Hi" he smiled in response.

Michael pursed his lips together and clasped his hands in his lap. For someone who always had a plan, for the first time Sara saw he didn't have one. It was the look in his eyes. He didn't know how to play this at all. But it wasn't something to play. Maybe that was why. He was open to whatever was going to happen.

Lincoln looked to Sara and Mike and cleared his throat, "I'm going to leave you guys to it" he stated, he squeezed Sara's arm as he passed. He left the room leaving the three of them together. For the first time ever.

She nodded, she contemplated this, "I think i should leave too-" this was something she thought should just be Father and Son

"No," Michael responded instantly looking at her intently, "i want my family altogether. I want you both here" he told her. For the whole time. Lincoln had always been his family. Then her. Now with this reference, he didn't want Lincoln back in the room in this moment. Sara and Mike were his immediate family. That's what he was saying.

Sara was hesitant but nodded, she gradually walked with Mike towards him. She took the seat that Lincoln had just occupied.

Mike shuffled on his feet, he was obviously nervous as well. Meeting his Father, although exciting, would be daunting for anyone, "Where shall i sit Mom?" he asked.

Sara patted her lap, "Right here baby" she wouldn't have offered it under any other situation. But she sensed how nervous he was, and being close to her would comfort him. He nodded and she pulled him onto her lap.

Mike then looked at his Father and suddenly it was like his nervousness had gone and he spoke to him, "Your really here" he said it in shock and awe.

Michael gently smiled, "I'm really here" he agreed. The look in Michael's eyes were so different. A softness that she had never witnessed. He may have given her a look that was just for her. But it seemed he had a look for his son too.

Suddenly the emotions got to much for her, "God this is surreal" Sara whispered, shaking her head. Water sprang to her eyes. She had to let it come out. All this time separated. It wasn't about her. It was about Mike missing out on having his Dad for all these years. Michael not being able to look after and teach his son. What both of them had missed out on.

"Its alright" Michael whispered and took her hand, he then looked to his son, "i imagine you have a lot of questions for me?"

Mike nodded, "But your here. With me and Mom. That's what matters right Mom?" he asked looking over his shoulder and moving his hand up, gently swiping away a tear.

His gesture was beautiful. He was so caring towards her, she cherished it. Michael had obviously witnessed this moment because when she looked over his head was bent down. "Yes baby" she responded, trying to compose herself in front of her son, "but your Dad's right. You have questions for him. You can ask him"

Mike nodded and looked back at Michael, who had now raised his head. She saw his eyes had glazed over and he took a moment as he looked at them both in awe. Having them both there in front of him must be crazy to him as well. None of this seemed real, "Right" he agreed, also composing himself. He cleared his throat to push away the emotions that might get in the way of answering any questions Mike might have.

A short time passed as Sara gently rubbed Mikes back gently.

"Its ok. You can ask" Sara told him.

He looked back to her and she nodded, he then turned to Michael, who seemed ready. It was something that came to him straight away, something Sara knew he was ask first, "Mom said bad people kept you away from us...is that true?"

Michael swallowed and sighed ,"Yes" he answered giving Sara a quick look, then back to Mike "to protect you and your Mom, i had to have no contact with you" he tried to make it simple and Sara was thankful for that. He didn't need to know he had saved them from a threat on their lives. He was only 7, as much as he didn't seem it at times. There was no reason for him to be living in any fear, "but i really wanted to. So badly. You know that right?"

Mike nodded, "Sucre and Uncle Lincoln," he started, "they've always told me how much you loved us and wanted to keep us safe" it sounded so simple coming from a little boys mouth.

"Exactly" Michael agreed, he squeezed Sara's hand and her eyes went to his, "there's nothing i wouldn't do for you" it was directed at both of them.

"If these were bad people, how did you get away?" he asked. Sara's eyes darted from Mike to Michael. He was now gaining momentum on his questions. The more confident he sounded, but he was curious and he had a right to know.

"Well uh, Uncle Lincoln helped me, and my friends" he stated, "but its not that simple. You understand that right?"

Mike nodded, "I do," he agreed, "but i'm too young right now?" he asked it. But it was more like a statement. Too smart for his own good.

Michael gave Sara a small knowing smile. Thinking the exact same thing as her, he slowly moved closer to them. However Sara noticed him grimace in pain and obviously so did Mike.

"More meds?" she asked concerned.

"No i'm ok" Michael waved his hand to brush her off.

"Your hurt?" Mike asked concerned, Sara tapped him to get up and he did. She wasn't listening to what Michael said. She was getting him some medication. She walked over to her cabinet and got out a needle and morphine. She hesitated on it for a moment and turned back to them.

"Mike look away for a moment please?" Sara asked and instantly Mike turned without question. Unlike his Father, he did not like needles. That was something they certainly didn't have in common. She was sure no tattoos would ever adorn her son in the future.

Sara injected the medication into Michael, "Thank you" he whispered quietly. His eyes boring into hers. Why did this happen? Whenever he looked at her it was like they were taken to a totally different place.

"Your gonna be ok right?" Mike asked moving closer forward and placing his hand on his Fathers leg. A gesture that took Michael by surprise Sara noted, but he soon slipped into it, placing his hand over his sons. Clasping it tightly and she placed a hand on her heart. Tears in her eyes.

"Yes Mike. Thanks to your Mom" he smiled up at her softly, but saw she was crying and his expression changed, "you ok?" he asked reaching up for her but she backed away.

"I'm ok. Its just," she let out a massive breath and wiped her tears away, "Michael i know you said you wanted us to be together as a family. That will happen. But if Mike's happy. I do think you deserve time alone with your son" she told him. He must have waited so long for it. Time alone with him was needed. She would get more time, she knew that now.

Michael nodded, but he still looked unsure, "As long as your ok?" he asked her quietly.

"Of course. It's just overwhelming right now" she told him honestly.

He understood and looked to his Son, "You good with that buddy?" he asked Mike with a smile. A knowing smile. A gentle one. It was filled with happiness that he was getting this moment. Finally.

Mike took the seat next to his Father, still holding onto his hand, "Yeah Dad i am"

Sara didn't stay long after he said that. She excused herself. Calling him 'Dad' sent her emotions into overdrive, more than they were already. She needed to get away. Just for a moment. Collect her thoughts. She tried to hide the tears as she ran inside. Much to the concern of the men on the deck. She told them she was fine. She needed to be alone to think. Think about what all this meant and how she was meant to deal with it.


	28. Chapter 28

_**I'm going to continuously say at the beginning of every chapter how thankful i am to all your comments. Its amazing how my love i've been getting for this story. So again THANK YOU.**_

 _ **This chapter is just Michael and Sara...enjoy and always comment! :-)**_

Sara had headed to her bedroom after leaving Mike and Michael alone. She had fallen asleep. But she didn't even realise until there was a gentle knock on the door. She quickly turned over and saw the time. It was 8pm. She had slept through the day. If she had thought about it, she hadn't slept the night before. She had needed it.

She sat up slowly and cleared her throat, "Er come in" she wiped her eyes and Michael entered walking slowly. He closed the door behind him and it was all too clear to her that Michael was now in the bedroom she had shared with Jacob and she got up swiftly.

"I need to put Mike to bed-"

"Already done it" Michael replied, raising his hands to stop her from going past him, he grabbed his side again in pain, "well technically me and the guys did it. Tag team" he gave her a smile smirk. For a moment she in visioned all the guys helping put Mike to bed.

Sara raised her eyebrows and let out a giggle, "Wow, ok...but you all must be starving?" again she tried to walk past him, but he suddenly took her hand in his, she looked down at it, his tattooed hand stroking her arm, they were close, foreheads nearly touching.

"Why do i get the feeling you don't want to be left alone with me?" he whispered. Michael had a way of saying things in a hushed tone that would take her away to a completely different place.

Sara closed her eyes, still with her head down, "Its not that i don't Michael," she replied and looked up into his piercing blue eyes, "its that if i'm honest...i cant just go back to normal...you still left. No contact"

He nodded slowly and raised head, looking round the room, he then let go of her arm and made his way over to the ottoman at the end of the bed and took a seat, "I'm sorry Sara"

She moved her hair over to the side. Ready for the conversation. However all of a sudden the light from the street came on. It gave her an unexpected thought, that through all of this, she didn't even think about the people following her until now, what if they were outside her home now? With everything going on, she completely forgot about it. Her eyes grew wide and she walked towards the window quickly and looked out.

"Its ok. Your safe. Kellerman has the house covered...but i want you-" his voice made her head spin round, "-and Mike to go to a safe house for a while"

Sara shook her head and raised her hand, "Wait what?" her brow furrowed.

"You and Mike need to be kept safe. I wont have either of you in this-"

"Michael i'm already in this!" she exclaimed, her stomach turning over, "they know who i am and have followed me for days" they clearly knew a lot about her already. There was no way she wasn't part of this now.

"All the more reason to have you put in a safe house" he explained, not changing his tone, keeping calm, a typical Michael trait.

She didn't want to hear this, after everything, "You don't think i want to help? I can't sit back and do nothing while you all fight this alone"

"I know its not in your nature Sara," he knew her too well to know she wouldn't leave without a fight, "but i can't have you getting hurt. I _**wont**_ " he told her, his steely gaze going through her, "and someone needs to be with Mike" It was true. It wasn't 7 years ago when they just had to look out for each other. They had a son to protect too.

She sighed and came over to him, taking a seat, the reality was before when this had happened, she had no other responsibility. Now she had Mike and Michael was right, he needed her. She took a deep breath, "For purely selfish reasons, can i tell you something?"

Michael turned to her, his full attention on her, "Of course"

She sighed, her hand came up to touch her necklace. The one Mike had got for her two years ago for her birthday. Memories of just the two of them surfaced. Days out. Trips away. School meetings. She opened her eyes again, "I _ **needed**_ you" Michael nodded in understanding and looked down sadly, she had to get this out. It was eating away at her. She had to tell him, "i nearly drowned in grief" she sniffed, feeling the tears surfacing and remember the dark hole she was in when he had 'died', he rose his head when she spoke, sadness etched on his face of her pain, "but i couldn't let the water consume me Michael. Grief wasn't a luxury that i could afford for my son. He needed me and i needed him. So i put my grief into something else," Michael's hand moved and rested on her knee, gently stroking, "raising our son the way i thought you would want me to. Everything i have done," she took a deep breath composing herself, "has been with the vision of _**you**_ by my side"

Suddenly she felt his hands grabbed her face to turn to him, he obviously couldn't take it anymore, and he leaned in taking her lips with his. Urgently. A missed feeling. Passion came over her and she raised her hands and ran placed them on his waist. He continued kissing her, his hands gently stroking her cheeks. Consumed in that moment. Slowly he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, they both were breathing deeply, "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Her hands moved up and rested on his wrists that were still cradling her face, "Its ok" she replied, stroking up and down his arm. She couldn't say she didn't want it.

" _ **That**_ was the selfish part of me" he responded, raising his head and placing a gentle and lingering kiss on her forehead, " _ **thank you Sara**_. For raising our beautiful son"

She closed her eyes at his words. His thanks meant everything to her. Knowing she had raised a son he was proud of. She lifted her eyes and looked into his piercing blue ones again. But that kiss shouldn't have happened, part of her wanted it, but the other part was still hesitant. All these years away, he couldn't come back like nothing had happened. That their time apart had changed them both. However she didn't want to talk about that right now, "You talk to him?" she asked referring to Mike.

Michael nods a soft smile at the mention of Mike, "He told me about what he remembers. Lincoln being around and playing with him," she had never really asked Mike what he remembered, but if he remembered Lincoln playing with him, he would have remembered parts of Panama. Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if they had stayed there, "how he would get into your bed at night when there was a storm" he added. She smiled at the thought. He remembered that. He didn't do it anymore, "you just doing everything you can to make him happy...i cant disturb that"

Sara's eyes shoot to him, "What are you talking about?"

"Kellerman is arranging the car tomorrow to take you both away to the safehouse" Michael spoke quietly, looking down at his hands. Bringing up the safe house again.

"Now? So soon? _**No**_ Michael" her stomach twists. Shes not going away this quickly.

"I need to finish this. And i can't do that with you both around" he told her standing up, clutching his side. He starts to walk towards the door and she quickly moves to stand in front of him. He wasn't walking away from this conversation.

"How dare you," she spits, her anger building, "finally meeting your son and then...throwing it away?!"

"I'm not throwing it away Sara i'm keeping you safe!" Michael shows frustration and turns away from her.

"What like you did 7 years ago?" she questioned, "i'm fed up with you being the martyr Michael. It has to stop! Mike needs you, he always has. Don't make that sort of decision for him. And don't make that decision for me. I have a right to have a say in it"

"Not if it means you could get hurt its not" Michael told her spinning back round.

Her brow furrowed, "This-" she started confusion setting in, "this isn't you. You always let me make my own decisions Michael. You never dictated to me-"

"-your right" he informed her cutting her off, "but this is different. I am different. Its been 7 years without you. You balanced me and now-" his voice wavered, "it scares me more then ever at the thought of losing you again"

Sara sighed. He was talking like he had her back. Part of her would always belong to Michael. But this needed to be talked about, "Michael. I will always be a part of your life. But this is so much more complicated-"

"I know" he whispered, "you need to talk to him" he stated referring to Jacob.

"Its not just about talking to him. I _**do**_ need to talk to him," she was dreading that when it came. Telling him Michael was now back. Alive. Had met his son finally, "but its also what i'm feeling. You have to understand Michael. I thought you were dead. Part of me moved on-"

"Part of you?" he asked. Their was hope in his voice but also hesitantly.

"Michael, Mike is a part of you-"

"Stop doing that Sara" he shook his head and came closer to her. His closeness making her feel nervous.

"Stop doing what?" she questioned. But she knew what he meant. It was a deflection.

"Stop using our son as a defence as to what you feel for me," he told her, "i know your confused. I know your angry at me. You should be. I cant change what happened. I can only try to make this up to you _**now**_ ," he lifted his hand and gently stroked her cheek. She melted under his touch, much to her better judgement, "if you will let me"

Sara closed her eyes, still with his hand gently caressing her cheek. She couldn't help how she felt. As much as she tried to ignore it. The feelings were always there. Mikes father or not. Whether she had a child with him or not. This was _**Michael**_. He was and probably always would be the love of her life. She had to stop being in denial about it. Putting up defences. She opened her eyes and he was staring straight at her, a glistening hope in his eyes. She spoke, "Time Michael," she told him, "just give me a bit of time"


	29. Chapter 29

_**Here's the next instalment. Please review, i love it! You know how i like to leave things on a cliffhanger...well all i can say about this chapter is...im sorry?**_

Michael had respectfully left her after that night. She needed peace with her thoughts. That kiss had been a moment of weakness. She still needed to figure out how she felt. The pros and cons of what actions he took that lead to him leaving them. Thankfully she was still tried, so went straight back to sleep. Her thoughts didn't keep her awake for once. And she now had to prepare to leave with Mike to the safe house.

She came down that morning and only Lincoln, Michael and Mike were in the living room. She wasn't sure where the other guys had gone. But was thankful for the peace. Lincoln was scrolling through the tv channels and Mike and Michael playing chess. Right there in front of her sat her family. It conjured up what a possible future could be like. But could that even happen with Michael? However a warmth still came over her and that could have been the reaction she needed. She never expected to see this sight. She knew she had to make the most of it for now, as she didn't know how long it would last.

She spent a while watching them from the doorway. Not wanting the moment to end. They hadn't notice her yet.

"What are you learning at the minute Mike?" Michael asked his son as he moved a knight along the board. A simple question that any Father would ask his son.

Mike paused while making his move, "Geometry. Nature...i love nature" he commented. It was true. Growing up partly in South America he loved the colours. Vibrant greens. His ability to work out colours early on was mind blowing.

"Tell your Dad what grade your teacher says your at Mikey" Lincoln commented from the sofa, partly hearing the conversation.

He wouldn't want to tell him. He was shy about his abilities and strengths, "Do i have to?" he moved a pawn.

Michael chuckled, "I want to know" he told him.

Mike sighed, realising he wasn't getting out of it. What he didn't realise is this was information Michael wanted to know about him, "She said i have a reading/writing-" he started to reel them off.

"-he has everything" Lincoln butted in.

"My social studies level isn't the same" Mike commented, knowing where his Uncle was going. Sara could help but chuckle quietly to herself.

"We can work on that," Lincoln stated with a smirk, "just tell him the level Mikey" and he nodded towards Michael who was waiting.

"Fine," Mike sighed. He was extremely modest. Sara knew he would be uncomfortable telling them himself, so she decided to step in that moment.

"Grade 6, almost 7...but his writing is falling slightly behind, which brings it down a little," she walked in and all of them looked to her. Mike gave her a look. Saying thank you for him not having to say it himself, "apart from that. This little boy as the brain of a 11-13 year old" she gently stroked his hair.

"Notice how the genes skipped?" Lincoln commented. Feeling inadequate within his family.

"Everyone has their own intelligence Uncle Lincoln," Mike commented, finally not feeling so much pressure on himself, "what are you good at?" he asked.

"Er lets leave that one for today" Michael expressed, giving Lincoln a side glance and they both smiled at each other. Lincoln was probably what you would call street wise. Mike was right, he had his own intelligence. But compared to his brothers, it couldn't have been easy growing up.

"Well i think its finding people," Mike shrugged and he looked to Michael, "he brought you back Dad after all this time"

Sara looked down, she never thought of it that way. So much of what Mike said made everything sound so simple. But it never was in reality. She wish she could see the world through his eyes sometimes.

"I think your right" Michael smiled back and Sara could see as she was looking down, he had looked at her after.

She composed herself before looking back up, "Baby did you have breakfast yet?" she asked Mike and stroked his hair.

He quickly looked up at her from the chess board, "Yeah Dad made waffles" he smiled. It was obvious he loved having Michael there. What worried her was that she would have to tell him about going away for a while. Just as he was getting to know his Father. They were bonding.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise at Michael, "You made waffles?" she questioned.

"Killer waffles" Lincoln commented, landing on a channel with football on which gave him a satisfied smirk and he settled further in the sofa getting relaxed.

Michael let out a chuckle at his brother and turned back to face Sara, "I made sure there was some left over for you"

"Yeah Dad had to pry them out of Uncle Lincoln's hands" Mike laughed. It was a proper heartfelt chuckle and it warmed her heart. She placed her hand on her chest. Happiness. Her family were happy. This was what it was meant to feel like. She stroked Mike's hair again gently as he moved another piece on the chess board.

"How did you sleep?" Michael asked her, standing up a lot easier than before. His gash was obviously healing, "be back buddy" he told Mike and came towards Sara.

She headed towards the kitchen and he followed, "Good actually. Slept right though. It's been a while"

He leaned forward on the island in her kitchen and watched her get a plate out and place the waffles on them, "Good. I'm glad to hear that"

She placed fresh fruit on her plate and drizzled maple syrup on them. They looked amazing. Her eyes rose and looked to Michael who was still watching her. She looked round to the living room and made sure Mike wasn't listening.

"Look i need to tell you something about Mike," she started and noticed his expression change in to worry, "its nothing to worry about" she smiled.

His expression relaxed, "Of course. I want to know everything" he told her.

Sara nodded. She loved that. She should have realised he would have been like that. She never got to seem him be a Dad. She had dreamt about it for so long. Had so many dreams of them together. Michael teaching him about everything he knew...she realised that may take a while. But they would have their whole lives. That was until she woke up and Mike was laying in bed next to her after a thunder storm and he got scared. No Michael in the bed with them. A sadness would always come over her and she would cuddle Mike for the rest of the night because of it. Now Michael was there. And the possibility of that started to become real.

"He doesn't like talking about himself. Apart from you, hes the most modest person i know. It literally makes him so anxious. Which will make it difficult to ask him questions,-"

Michael raised his hand to stop her, "Its ok. I get it. Trust me. I will just learn about him through you, through Lincoln," he told her, "and through just being with him"

Sara gave him a gentle smile but something caught her attention. She noticed he was wearing dark trousers and a light blue shirt, he looked fresh. Different. He had changed. He looked handsome, "New?" she asked him and nodded towards the shirt.

He moved up off the counter and inspected himself, "Yeah, Linc said he was fed up of seeing me in that off white shirt covered in dirt and beige pants..." she let out a giggle, "i figured now that i'm back i should have a proper wardrobe. He went out to get them earlier"

It made her laugh, Michael never really cared what he was in. But usually it didn't matter. Suit. Shirt and jeans. Jumper with corduroy pants? He looked good in them all, "Your telling me Michael Scofield wants to get on trend with the latest fashions?"

He shrugged, played along, "Well my son has already told me that i need to join something called 'Instagram?'"

Sara couldn't help but chuckle again, and then took a more serious reflection, "' _ **Your**_ son'" she copied. Still amazed at how it sounded. She loved it. It sounded right.

Michael had a look of contemplation and cleared his throat, "I've told him that he doesn't have to call me Dad," he told her, swallowing quickly and shuffling slightly on the stop. He was obviously uncomfortable talking about Jacob "-that i understand what influence Jacob has had-"

"Mike has never once called Jacob Dad" she clearly interjected, "...i made sure of it. Because he isn't. Hes Jacob. The man who has helped raised him. He means a lot to him. But hes not his Father. You are" she made sure to get that point across.

Michael nodded with gratitude and walked around the counter to her, "Thank you. I know I've said it a lot. And i don't think i could say it enough," he stated thankfully, "you made sure i was never forgotten"

Sara gently placed her hand on top of Michael's that was resting on the kitchen counter, "He was always going to know who you were. As long as i remembered. He would know"

They stood together, closely. Michael raised his other hand and moved a strand of hair away from her face and cupped her cheek gently, "Your amazing"

Sara shook her head, dismissing him. He was attentive. Probably more so than before he had left them. So she responded, "I'm a Mother Michael. That's who i am. Any women who had truly loved their husband and lost them would do the same" she tried to state facts. However he leaned in closer. Sara couldn't help it. It was like a magnet whenever he was close. However a knock at the front door caught them off guard. They pulled away swiftly.

"That's probably Paul" Sara stated, looking up into his eyes. Suddenly she realised if it was Paul. That could have been their last moment together before going away...and that scared her.

She made her way out into the hall and opened the door, but the person on the other side wasn't Paul. The fear hit her. The women and the man that had followed her for days. Visited Jacob at his work and chased her were standing on her porch. She quickly pushed the door to stop them entering but the man placed his foot to stop her. She felt herself fall backward and hit the floor. All she thought about was her family.

"Get Mike!" she screamed, at the alarm of the two people in front of her wielding guns, "Michael get Mike and run! _**NOW**_!"


	30. Chapter 30

_**I am sooooooo sorry i didnt post yesterday! I was very busy at work and then wanted the evening to myself and actually for once, completely forgot about the story! So cruel of me to leave you guys on that cliffhanger and i tell you what, some of you are really ahead of the game and predicted what might happen, so here we go! As always thank you so much for the reviews, please keep leaving them!**_

 ** _Also to be noted; this is my story, so the answers and reasons for Michael working for this 'Poseidon' are different to the show as i had written this already. So just to bear that in mind!_**

"At least you confirmed to us that hes here" the women chuckled, grabbing Sara by her hair and pulling her up. She grimaced at the pain. She had fear, not for herself but for Mike and Michael, "i'm A&W by the way, its a pleasure to finally meet you Sara" she whispered in her ear while pushing her forward into the living room. Her gun pushing into her back.

Her eyes fell upon Michael and she tried to pull away, he was standing there in the middle of the room. Eyes narrowed, glaring at the two people who had invaded her home. Mike and Lincoln were nowhere to be found. That gave her comfort. Lincoln would look after him. But Michael had stayed. Something she should have known would happen.

" _ **Let my wife go**_ " he whispered in a dark tone, taking a step forward.

However the man with A&W pulled out a gun and pointed it at Michael, "You move closer, she dies" he then points the gun at Sara.

She takes a sharp intake of breath, "Michael" it was gasped and pained.

Michael's eyes fell on her and they weren't narrowed anymore, they were soft and comforting, telling her it was going to be ok. But with this women holding her hair and a gun jabbed into her ribs, she thought otherwise.

His eyes moved away and he raised his hands in surrender, "Let her go and you can take me. Its Me. Its always been me you wanted"

"No, Michael" it was Sara's gut reaction. She couldn't help it. Sacrificing himself time and time again, at some point it had to stop. In this moment, everything he had done. He had done for family. She knew that. He was willing to give himself over to them again for her safety. She couldn't let him do it again.

A&W let out a laugh, but it was a wicked one. There was nothing nice about it, "What is it with you two? All of it started in that damn Prison in Chicago," her comment set her on edge, however after a quick look to Michael he isn't surprised she knows their past, "saving her from those cons in the riot" she nodded towards Michael, then looked back to her, "you leaving the door open" Sara closed her eyes. That was never an intention to let so many convicts out that night. It still haunted her. It was meant to just be Michael and Lincoln, "you sacrifice so much for each other, why? Only leads to misery"

That made her angry, she knew facts, she didn't know feelings, Sara felt the need to speak, "I wouldn't expect someone with a lack of emotional feeling to understand the need to sacrifice for another human being"

She felt a sharp tug and she had pulled her hair again, "Ah!" Sara let out a cry.

"HEY!" Michael shouted. He hardly ever raised his voice. Only when it mattered. His eyes were ablaze.

"Ah yes" the man stated, "the 'selfless' act of love" his mouth twisted into a heartless smile, "you two are the epitome apparently"

"Lets stop teasing Van Gough" A&W spoke, sounding tiresome.

"Why?" his head whipped round to her, Sara could see nothing. There was nothing behind his eyes. Only joy at this moment.

"Because we have a job to do. You know that. We have to stay on course" she informed him. A strict authority and Sara got a sense that she was the one in charge. She moved Sara closer to the couch and pushed her, "sit"

Sara followed suit, Michael was now standing beside her, as A&W and Van Gough's guns were on them in front. Michael hadn't moved.

"Stop dragging this out. Just take me" he told them.

Sara without thought, reached and grabbed Michael's hand, the sudden touch drew his glare from them to look down at her hand grabbing his. He clutched her hand and looked into her eyes, "I'm so sorry" tears were forming in her eyes, " _ **for everything**_ " he whispered with sadness.

She shook her head, " _ **No.**_ Don't Michael" she didn't want to hear that right now. He wasn't going to do this. Not without a fight.

He took his eyes away from hers and gently let his grasp on her hand go and started to walk forward.

Sara couldn't watch it, not again. She stood abruptly with him and started to follow, until the gun in Van Gough's hand suddenly came in her direction to stop her in her tracks.

She watched as Michael seethed, inching closer to the man, hands coiled by his sides, "I've been cooperative until now," he spoke in a hushed frightening whisper in the mans ear, "but you pointing that gun at my wife's head is testing my patience"

Van Gough smirked again, his gun still on Sara as she was routed to the spot. Unsure of what move to make next, "Not the first time its happened"

"Well you can now imagine my intolerance for it" Michael quipped back, "gun. away. now"

Van Gough looked at Sara, then out of the corner of his eye to Michael. His glare baring into him. Slowly he moved backwards and pointed the gun to Michael, "You always think your in control huh?"

Michael shrugged, trying to play along, "You think i'm not?"

Sara couldn't stand there. She felt useless. She was looking around the room trying to think of something. Anything. Then a flash of a shadow went pass the front window to her house. Heading towards the front door. Had they called for someone else? If they did there was no getting out of it.

"Whatcha looking for Doc?" A&W piped up.

Bringing Sara's stare back to her, she shook her head, "Nothing" she replied simply.

"I've read enough about you to know how many sticky situations you seem to be able to get yourself out of," she told her. Moving closer to her.

"Not any closer" Michael instructed. Sara's eyes fell to Michael. He had got even more protective after his years away. She didn't think that was even possible.

A&W stopped and it surprised Sara. Why did they do what he said? Surely they were in charge. No dictation from Michael was going to change that.

"As i was saying," she smirked, "using your teeth to pull a plug while you were drowning. Giving Paul Kellerman 3rd degree burns on his chest," she started chuckling, "now that one, I understand. Paul's a douche" Sara's eyes grew. She knew Paul?, "swapping identities with a women who was killed in front of you, just because she looked like you?" she let out a whistle.

Sara closed her eyes, she never liked to think of that. A poor innocent women struck down, just because she had the same coloured hair and height as her. It upset her to think a family lost a daughter, mother or friend because of her.

"Not a memory you like recalling, ok," she nodded, but proceeded to carry on, "keeping yourself hidden until Bill Kim came and raised a gun to the brothers, you were right there to stop him-"

"ENOUGH!" Michael roared.

Sara jumped, but A&W didn't and she slowly made her way over to Michael, who was being watched by Van Gough, "What Michael? I think you have a wiry one here. I'd be proud at her resolve and fire"

"I _**wont**_ say it again," Michael stated, Sara saw his unease now. He had kept calm and calculated until this point, but his limits were being pushed, "you let her go"

"Seriously, she got away from us the other day too, its like its an instinct to be aware and run when she senses danger. She's very good at it. But she never runs from you," she tilts her head to the side and looks to Michael, "why do you think that is?"

Michael sighed heavily, he was at the end of his tether, but he wouldn't let them see it, "Get to the point"

"If you tally it up, from everything shes sacrificed for you, then compare it for what you've sacrifice for her...your kinda lagging behind Scofield. That surprises me" she commented. Twisting the knife deeper.

Sara never thought of it that way. Never. They had agreed after Panama that they were even. Clean sheet. Start afresh. They had. But watching Michael's chest move quickly up and down at the rhythm of his heart, said otherwise in his mind. He didn't say a word. Just stared. The deep stare Sara would see when he was trying to think his way out of a situation.

"Why do you care?" Sara asked. A&W looked to her with raised eyebrows, "what's what we do for each other anything to do with you?"

"Because as much as Michael hasn't sacrificed as many _**times**_ as you have, he paid the biggest price...losing out on a happy life with the women he loves and the son he never got to mee-"

"-you do not speak of my son" Sara sharply replied, a waver to her voice and raising her hand. Stopping her. She should have known that as they knew about their past, she would know about their son. A sudden confidence came over her. These people were not to mention her son.

A&W smiled coldly, " _ **What**_ i'm getting at, Is the life we created for Michael by threatening your lives. Its now being disrupted. Again. By, well i think you know who"

It was Michael who now spoke again, "You people go through a lot of trouble for one person" he commented referring to himself.

She turned back to him, "We do. But is the right person. For years we've known that. We told you no distractions. Those distractions are _**her**_ " Sara witnessed her raise her free hand and point to her without looking. Then in a swift movement, A&W eyes fell on Sara again, "You know what? I'm getting bored now" it was a sudden change and she raised her gun at Sara, "you _**are**_ distraction. Better if your gone"

"NO!" Michael let out a guttural cry.

It was then that the front door was kicked down, then the noise of the back door going too. Van Gough and A&W didn't know where to look. Michael signalled to Sara to duck and they did. Sara saw Lincoln, Paul, Sucre, C-Note and Whip with their guns in their hands. 3 through the front door and 2 in the back. In circling and trapping them both.

"Drop them now!" Paul yelled loudly. Gun pointed at them.

Van Gough looked to her, but not putting their guns down.

"Lincoln-" Sara started, worry in her voice.

"Its ok Sara, Mikey's safe" he informed her, giving her a quick nod and assurance. Although until she saw him, it wasn't assuring.

"I said drop them!" Paul shouted again. After another consideration, both of them dropped their guns and raised their hands in defeat. C-Note and Whip quickly made their way over to them and tied them up, then pushing them onto the sofas.

"Nice to see you Paul" Van Gough stated as he had a rope wrapped around his hands.

"Cannot say the same. We've been looking for you guys for ages" Paul responded. Now it made sense how they might know Paul. Sara always had doubts as to whether they could still trust Paul, but he appeared to have proved himself.

Michael slowly rose from his crouching position and walked towards Sara, helping her up and holding her, "Are you hurt?" he asked softly, gently touching the back of her hair where A&W had pulled her.

"No i'm fine" she came back. But moved her hand and gently touched his side, "but are you ok?" he had moved quickly down to the ground when they all entered. She wondered if he had hurt himself again.

"No i'm fine" he answered, placing his hand on top of hers that was on his side.

Her eyes fell on them, the two people who were after them, who were now sitting in her home, "Who are they exactly?"

Michael looked behind him to Kellerman, "Paul?" he asked. It was like he knew but wanted to let Paul take it.

" _ **Company agents**_ "

It was like someone had punched her in the stomach. She never thought she would hear of them again. It was a scary and frightening time for them 7 years ago. That took all of their energy on bringing them down in the first place, "How?" she asked Michael.

He turned back to her and Paul spoke again, "Another extension of the Company. They are called Poseidon. Over seas territory mainly. They hire intelligent spies to break radical leaders out of prisons to pass on to other intelligence agencies. Hence-"

"Hence why they wanted Michael all along. Why he was in Yemen" Sucre with his gun still held in position answered.

"Well turns out Michael isn't the only smart one after all huh" A&W quipped.

"Shut it blondie" C-Note commented.

Sara swallowed, things were coming together, however Michael was looking at her with unease and she knew why, "You knew that didn't you?" she whispered.

"Sara"

"No its ok Michael, you don't need to answer me. I know you. I know how you work. Keeping that from me was your way of protecting me," she was frustrated again as something else Michael had kept from her, but learn it was always his way and there wasn't much she could do about it, "well these people are in my living room so what are we going to do now?" she answered looking to Paul.

"They have been working uncover for years. Some wannabe General set them up. They aren't as big as the company before...but harder to stop. Because they aren't just based in the US. Michael was set up when he refused to work for them anymore. Instead they gave him a whole new identity, wiped Michael off the map" Paul spoke, walking closer to them both positioned on the sofa, "Kaniel Outis is the man that committed the crimes they are pinning on Michael. They are no joke. That person is real and out there somewhere. They knew what they were doing. Taking them down will be so much harder," he then glared at the two agents sat down, "not that we cant deal with these two now though" he started to raise his gun to them.

"Paul!" Sara's eyes grew wide, shocked at what she was witnessing and instantly rushed over to him. He paused and looked out the corner of his eye, " _ **don't**_ you dare murder two people in my home" she angrily stated, grabbing the gun from him and tossing it to Lincoln who instantly caught it, "you have helped us. I appreciate that. But you will not Murder two people in the living room where my son watches television"

He hesitated and then fulled turned to her, "What do you expect us to do Sara?"

"Can we go to the Police?" Sucre asked innocently.

"No Michael is a wanted man" Whip stated shaking his head.

"You say Michael doesn't exist?" Sara asked turning back to Paul, "we make him exist. Prove the man they are chasing is not Michael to officials. We stop them from chasing him. Once we do that. They can help take these people down" she stated pointing to A&W and Van Gough.

"There's no way they will believe it. No existence of him" Van Gough chuckled.

Michael made his way over to Sara. He was the smartest man in the room. She waited until he looked to Paul and Sara got the confirmation she needed, "You think that's possible?" he asked.

Paul sighed heavily, and for once that thing that Michael had always talked about. Hope. Was really happening, "I guess its worth trying"


	31. Chapter 31

**_Hey all! What did you think of the episode? I think they are throwing us a curveball with Jacob. I think they are trying to make us think he's Poseidon, however i'm not so sure...i do think he's working with them though...all mysterious!_**

 _ **This is a short one...so more than 3 reviews in 3 hours and i will post another chapter ;-)**_

Lincoln had informed Sara that he had left Mikey with their next door neighbour. She had rushed round there after they had decided to keep the agents in the outhouse for the time being, observed on shifts by them all. Michael had wanted to come with her to collect him but Sara didn't want anymore questions, and promised to bring him back straight away. But only to her room. Then they would pack. She couldn't stay there, Michael had been right. They needed safety. Mike needed safety. It pained her that she wouldn't be around to help. But it was necessary.

Mike had rushed at her when she picked him up. Worried after hearing what he heard. He had worried about her and his Dad. He clasped her hand as they walked back to the house.

"What happened Mom?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing for you to worry about baby. But we are going to go away for a while. Little trip" she told him, trying to sooth his worry.

"Is Dad coming with us?" he asked innocently.

Sara stopped abruptly and came down closer to his level, "You do understand this is happening because of Dad don't you?" she asked. Honesty was something she had tired to cherish with him. Let him know when it was the right time.

He nodded his head, "But he told me before you woke up this morning, that hes going to make it right. All of it. So we can all be together"

Sara closed her eyes, it sounded so simple. She kinda hated Michael for telling him that. He didn't know he could do that. Not for sure. Tell her anything he wanted, but he shouldn't have told their son that. She opened her eyes again to see Michael standing on the porch behind Mike. Her eyes rested on him and from his face he heard what was said.

Mike spotted where her eyes had drifted and turned behind him, "Dad!" he cried and sprinted off towards him.

Sara rose from her feet, in any other moment, having Mike shout for his Dad and run to him would warm her heart, but the situation they were in made it difficult to love these moments the way that should be intended.

"Hey buddy," Michael responded, as usual he was trying to play down what had just happened, he gently ruffled his hair, "do me favour would you? Go and see your Uncle Linc, hes in your room. Not too sure hes the best at packing. You better take over"

"But i don't wanna leave" he responded, causing Michael's eyes to drift to Sara as she approached the porch.

"Mike we talked about this,-" Sara started.

Michael raised his hand gently to her, giving her a nod, asking if he could take this. She nodded. He needed to tell Mike what was happening in the best possible way he could. So he sat on the swing on the porch and asked for Mike to follow him. Both sat together. Michael's attention fully on his son, "Your Mom's right. You both need to go away for a little bit" It was slowly breaking her heart as Mike looked up sadly at his Father, "me, Uncle Lincoln and my friends have to sort something out. You cant be here for that. Its too dangerous"

A moment of thought and Mike spoke, "Is it about those bad people...who kept you away from us all this time?"

"Yes" Michael answered honestly, "its not something i want your Mom or you around for," his eyes then looked up to Sara who stood with an arm across her body and the other hand raised to her mouth, "your Mom told me how you like to look after her. Well i need you to do that for me when your away. Can you do that?"

He nodded quickly and looked to Sara, "So it will just be us?" he asked her.

She slowly made her way over, "Yes baby" she replied, crouching down and resting her hands on his knees. Just them. Like it had been for so long. Now taking a look at the man sat there. The man she never thought she would see again. There was an element of joy. If they survived this. That would be it. They could stop running. They could actually be a family.


	32. Chapter 32

**_13 reviews in over 3 hours. So much love!...however there was one review 'we wait so much for a new chapter and this is it?' if this person had an actual account i would have messaged them directly, rather then doing it on here, however they don't. Therefore i just want to say that i hope that was mistranslated. Because i don't take kindly to that comment. I work very hard in my free time to write this. I love it. But comments like that (which is the only one i've had so far thankfully) make me a little annoyed. So please, i ask for no comments like that. You will get shorter chapters, and longer ones. Its where i feel the scene ends, that's when i end my chapters. Some people don't post everyday, let alone twice in one day. So please bear that in mind._**

 ** _Therefore this chapter is for you all who continue to support me and this story! 3 I can't believe i got so many reviews within such a short space of time. I have so much love for you all!_**

Sara was packing in her room while Michael sat on the bed, watching her move round the room.

"I cant believe this is happening again" he words echoed what were minutes of silence between them, "i'm starting to wonder if my life will ever been 'normal'"

Sara exhaled and threw her hairdryer in the bag, she raised her eyes to Michael, "These people haven't stopped. If they hadn't had framed Lincoln in the first place, they would have found another way to get to you both. Its how they work,-" she paused, coming to a realisation, "Your Father," his eyes rose to her, "your Father left to protect you and Lincoln all those years. Because these people knew the only way to get to him, was to get to those he loved"

The realisation also came to Michael's face too, "History really does repeat itself," he commented. He then looked to her seriously, "but it wont have the same ending" he promised.

Sara closed her eyes, "You don't know that"

She heard him get up and come closer to her, it wasn't until his gentle hand touched her arm that she opened her eyes again, "I'll make sure of it"

He drew closer and as did she until something suddenly caught her eye. She stopped in her tracks. Over Michael's shoulder sat a chest of draws, with pictures on top of it. Her and Mike. Her and Jacob. Her, Mike and Jacob. She pulled away from Michael and flipped her hair over to the other side. This needed to be sorted before she left.

"What is it?" he asked. Noting her mannerism.

"I need to see Jacob before i go. I need to clear some things with him. Let him know whats going on" she informed him. It was only fair. He had left and given her space a few days ago. But she needed to know where they stood. Or tell them where they stood.

Michael took it in, nodding slowly, "I understand. But you cant go alone"

"Michael its fine. Paul checked their phones. Sent their handlers messages. They wont notice for days that they are missing. They wont send anyone else for now. Its not far" she needed to do this. She then continued to pack her things in the bag. Her back was now to Michael.

"Ask him to come here" he asked.

She stopped. Slowly turning, "Michael-"

He raised his hands, "You need to be safe and i need to meet him" he stated matter of factly.

"Michael i really don't think this is the time," she wanted to make sure Jacob knew what was happening and resolve some issues. She didn't feel it was time that he and Michael meet, "its dangerous for all of us right now. Throwing Jacob into the mix as well-"

"Its just a meeting. Here. As you said. Their handlers wont know where they are for a few days at least," he walked closer to her, closing the gap, "please Sara"

Sara took a deep breath, she couldn't believe he was so eager to meet him. The man who had been there for 4 years. Helped raise her son. She found some kind of happiness with him. She did admit that. Having who were technically her two husbands meet was scary. Moments had passed and it didn't go unnoticed.

"I wont get in the way. There are things that need to be said that should be kept private between you both. I understand that" she heard the words as they were being said, but it was coming out differently. Tight and rigid. Like he didn't want to say them.

"I _**will**_ tell him" she whispered. An awareness coming over her. Something she knew all along but was too in denial about to admit out loud. It scared her. It always scared her.

His eyes met hers, blue eyes burning through her, "Tell him what?"

She raised her hand and gently cupped his cheek. The graze of stubble as she ran her hand along it, "That my feelings haven't changed. That as soon as you came off that boat it was 7 years ago again. That all this time I've just been in denial. Those people coming into my home proved that to me today..." she felt her eyes begin to water and she laughed with irony, "why though?" she shook her head, "even dead you had this hold on me" she pulled away, much to his sadness as she did. She turned away from him and held her hand up to her mouth. The emotion getting to her.

"Sara" he whispered trying to bring her back to him.

"Why me?" she spun round and asked.

He looked confused, his hand still in midair where she had left him, "I don't understand-"

"Why did i open that door?" she was going back to the beginning of it all, "...why did i meet up with you in Gila after the escape...work out those messages you sent...i could have left it. But i didn't. _**I couldn't**_ " it was in her. She didn't ever want to, "i could never leave you alone" she said it all out loud as she never had.

Michael slowly walked towards her, "You couldn't leave me alone. Like i could never leave you alone," he softly spoke, "we will always be connected. Through no fault of our own. Through fate," he told her, "Sara i know you question _**this**_. Question if this is the life you want-"

"-for some reason Michael its a life i _**crave**_ " she spoke like she didn't understand it either, "a life with you and Mike. Its all i ever wanted, but i never got it. So i had my life with Mike and along the way-"

"You had every right to move on" he told her assuredly, "you thought i was dead. I wasn't expecting you to be a widow forever" he let out a sad chuckle.

Sara had to ask him. He knew he was married during those 7 years and that she was still alive, "Did you ever-"

"No" it came out quickly, "you are my wife. I knew that. You didn't know i was still alive. You were free to live your life as you pleased. But i was never going to do that," he told her truthfully, without thinking it made her feel guilty, "and working how they made me work, in those prisons...it was rare if i even came across a women. Even if i had. I wouldn't have wanted to"

Sara took it in, so all that time. Those years without female contact. Michael was different. He always had been. But it was special. All that time. He saw it as cheating if he slept with someone else.

"Did you ever know that you would come back?" she asked, how could he live his life like that?

A small Michael smirk appeared on his face, " _ **Hope**_ " he responded simply. It gave her a smile too, "i always had hope Sara"

She exhaled and drew him closer, enveloping him into a hug. His words as powerful as they had ever been. He was the hope and optimism to her cynicism and realism. They were a balance. Ying and Yang. Magnets. Willing to do anything for each other.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Aww thank you for all the lovely messages. I've brushed aside that previous comment. Because on my last chapter you were all so wonderful! I'm you appreciate what effort and love i put into this. Its my hobby! So glad you all still enjoy it.**_

 ** _Disclaimer; Jacob's motives and actions are unknown currently. So picture the actor when reading this, but not necessarily who he might be on the show._**

Sara had messaged Jacob and asked him to come over. Michael had respectfully left them and headed out the back with Lincoln and Mike. She assumed they would keep him reoccupied. Nothing prepared her when there was a gentle knock on the door. He wasn't even using his key. Part of her was glad he didn't, another didn't understand why he wouldn't.

She opened the door to him, "Hi Jacob. Please come in"

"Sara" he nodded and entered the home, walking into the living room, "look i know whats coming, can i speak first?" he asked spinning back round to her.

She nodded, and took a seat, he followed across from her on the sofa.

He sighed heavily and began, "I know i cant compare," he started and a sadness came over her, "he's Mikes Father and he always was the love of your life" a sudden feeling of how badly she had dealt with this whole situation, with Jacob hit her, "so i will take a step back for now. I get it. But once you've talked to him-"

"-he's here," she had to tell him and the dawn of realisation on his face said everything and he looked broken, "he has been for a few days. He got hurt on the way over. Then things have escalated. Me and Mike need to get somewhere safe for now. But i know i needed to talk to you-"

"-he's here?" he asked, raising to his feet, his eyes wandering, "he's _**here**_ in our home?" he questioned.

Sara jumped up with him, "Jacob," she saw something change in him and wanted to prevent it from going any further, "please sit back down. He wants to meet you. But not after we have talked"

Jacob's panic faded and he nodded, taking a seat again, "Why does he want to meet me?" he sounded surprised.

Sara sighed, "From what i gather, he wants to thank you"

He raised his eyebrows, "Michael Scofield wants to thank me?" he let out an ironic chuckle, "thank me for marrying his wife and raising his child?" he questioned harshly.

"What would you rather Jacob? Pistols at dawn?" she quickly came back with. Trying to add humour to this conversation was not working.

"No," he shook his head, now he was the paranoid looking one, "hes got an agenda. He always has. He doesn't want to thank me. There's more to it then that"

"Your being paranoid Jacob he simply wants to-"

"-how could you let him into your head again? I mean your relationship was based on lies to begin with. Why do you ever believe what he tells you?" he was getting angry and it was angering Sara. He didn't know their relationship properly. In honesty no one did.

"You need to stop" she told him, "your getting upset"

"No i'm telling the truth and its you that doesn't want to get upset" he stood again and paced the room, quickly turning his attention back to her, "he's met Mike as well hasn't he?"

Sara slowly nodded, scared what saying it would do.

"Seriously Sara? How do you know this man is even the same?" he questioned, his voice raising, "introducing him to Mike so quickly. Have you lost your mind?!"

"No but i think you have" came a deep voice behind her. Lincoln was standing in the doorway alone. Sara was thankful it wasn't Michael. But just as scared because Lincoln could be just as unpredictable.

"Lincoln its ok" Sara raised her hand to him to let him know she was ok, but he didn't budge. Michael had promised to let them talk, but Lincoln hadn't.

"Where do you get off talking to my sister like that?" Lincoln had ignored her, but possibly said the nicest thing about her. Sister. It was a while since he had said it. It had been easier when they were in Puerto Rico to say they were siblings. Having in laws share a boat and shop together might have come across as strange. It wasn't to them. But they wanted to blend in. Right now in her living room it was different. They were in laws. But they had basically become siblings along the way.

Jacob chuckled, "Sister huh? Where were you the last few years huh Linc? You haven't been around. What right do _**you**_ have to call her that?"

Lincoln stepped into the room, "I don't need your opinion. I never have" he grunted back to him.

Sara stood up sensing it leading somewhere, "Ok enough. Jacob" she turned to him, "Michael _**is**_ back. Michael **_is_** Mike's father. And he has the right to be in his life"

"Fine. I get that. I can accept that," he took it in, "but what does it mean for _**us**_?" he asked gesturing between them.

The questioned she had feared. Not because she didn't know the answer, but because she did. It would break him.

"Lincoln can you give us a minute please?" she asked turning back to her brother in law.

He wasn't sure, "I'm not leaving you with him" he noted in Jacobs direction with a grunt. The way Lincoln operated.

"Lincoln," she said it like she was telling him off, "please" she implored. She needed to do this alone.

He shuffled on the spot for a moment before taking another look at Jacob, "You stop talking to her like that" he warned, he nodded to Sara softly and made his way out the door again.

It was only until she heard the back to shut she turned back to Jacob, "I'm sorry about that" she honestly told him. She truly didn't want any interruptions. This was a moment she needed to have with him on their own.

Jacob sighed, moments passed and he let the words out, " _ **Its over**_ " he spoke quietly. He had calmed down. Back to the Jacob she always knew. The one that was softly spoken and sweet. However his words had hit her hard, "you don't have to say it Sara. I know" it was resigned and sad.

Sara pursed her lips together. Afraid she was never able to say the words to begin with. Selfishly thankful that he said the words first, "I do love you Jacob" she told him truthfully, "but its a comfort love. I'm not in love with you, and i don't think i ever have been"

Jacob slowly nodded, "I know. I think i've always known. Even if Michael was never back. He always had your heart. It was never mine in the first place"

Sara closed her eyes and closed the distance between them, hugging him, "I'm sorry" she whispered in his ear, tears starting to form, she pulled away, "you deserve someone who can give themselves completely to you. I was never that person"

"You appear to be Michael's person" he commented. She had never thought about it like that, "If its ok with you, i don't think i can speak with him right now. Coming here was to see you and i knew the ending of this conversation already. I just need space," he told her. She understood that. She was sure Michael would as well. For now. It was probably best they didn't talk, "tell Mike i said hi. Would it be ok if in the future-"

"Of course Jacob. I _**do**_ want you in his life" she told him with assuredly. He had helped raise him for 4 years. She would be shocked if he didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

Jacob nodded in thanks, "Tell Michael," he started slowly walking towards the door, he then turned to her, "tell Michael to appreciate what he has. You and Mike were the best things to happen to me" he could barely look at her and then he left.

Sara dropped to the sofa and placed her hands on her head, tears falling. She had ruined his life. Taken away a family. But she couldn't lie to him. It would be lying to him and to Mike if they kept going like Michael wasn't alive and well. She spent 4 years with him. But it was just existing. It wasn't living. Now she could try living with the family she was meant to have.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Ahhh you beautiful people! I love hearing your theories on where the story is going or why you think a character says or does something. More of that please!**_

 _ **So another one tonight as this is shorter, if i get 3 reviews i will post again within 3-4 hours ;-)**_

One more night. That's what they had together as a family before her and Mike went away to the safe house. Sucre and C-Note were in the outhouse taking shift keeping an eye out for the Poseidon agents. They had all had dinner together and Michael had not got a chance to have a conversation with Sara about her meeting with Jacob. She could tell he wanted to, but he knew she needed her space. There was no way he would have sent Lincoln in. She knew that Michael respected her privacy and it was something she needed to do on her own. Lincoln must have left them in the yard without him knowing.

Sara was sat in the living room, her arm around Mike reading to him. Something she probably would be doing a lot while they were away.

"Mom?" the young boys eyes rose, looking up at his Mother.

"Yeah baby?" Sara responded kissing the top of his hair softly.

He shifted and turned to her more, "Once Dad has stopped these people. He's going to live with us right?" there was the hopefulness in his voice that scared her. Part of her wishes she had waited to introduce them. But she had been caught up in it all. Now Mike had the possibility of losing his Father again and so did she.

"We have to give it time," she told him, raising the hand that was rested around him, out the corner of her eye she spotted Michael standing the doorway, "why don't you start getting ready for bed? I'm sure Uncle Lincoln will love to tuck you in"

Mike nodded, "You'll be up to say goodnight?" he asked.

"As always" she agreed. She never let him go to bed without her saying goodnight to him. She had not missed a day in 7 years. And she wouldn't start doing it now.

He got up and saw Michael at the door, "Will you come too Dad?" he questioned.

"Of course," Michael agreed, "and tomorrow morning before you leave. I owe you a rematch at our chess game" he noted. They had been bonding over it and she knew Michael had let Mike win. Seeing Michael as a Father was wonderful. Giving her cause to believe she did the right thing in telling Mike when she did, "now i think Uncle Lincoln is in the study"

Mike smiled as he passed Michael and disappeared down stairs to where the study was located.

Sara let out a chuckle, "Lincoln is in my study?"

Michael sniggered too, "Yeah i think he's on the internet...may want to check your browsing history after"

Sara raised her hand in disgust, "Michael. No. Please do not put that image into my head"

He slowly made his way over to her and sat down beside her, "How are you?" he asked seriously. She knew this had been coming. All afternoon she had noted Michael wanting to talk to her.

"I'm ok," she replied, placing the book she was reading to Mike on the side and turned to him, "just getting my head round things"

"I'm sorry for Lincoln coming in," he told her seriously, "i hope you know i didn't tell him-"

"-i do know Michael. I know you wouldn't do that" she told him assuredly.

He nodded slowly, "I know it's not my place to ask," he cleared his throat, "how did he take it?"

Sara sighed, how would a man that's been with someone for 4 years and helped raise their son react to a former husband returning to the picture, "Different to what i expected. But the reason he didn't want to see you...i think he's not ready for that yet" she was truthful with him, "he's always been a quiet and gentle man. But seeing you," her eyes drifted to his, "i'm not sure i know what his reaction would be" she hoped they wouldn't have to meet. Being unsure of his reaction to actually seeing Michael made her confused about the person she thought she had married. She saw a change in his eye when she told him Michael was at the house.

"I understand" Michael said, and from his face Sara could tell he wanted to say something else.

"What is it?" she asked him quietly.

"I've never felt this feeling before," he told her in the hushed tone he always used, "even when i thought you had an admirer" Sara smiled softly at the memory on her birthday back in Fox River, the flowers in the infirmary, "to hear they were actually from your Father...i felt _**relieved**_. But at that point i still had to carry on with my plan. I couldn't stop, even though my feelings for you were growing by the day"

"You've never told me that before" Sara told him. She had known that he made her that rose to make her feel better about her Father not being there for her birthday and only sending her flowers. But she didn't know his feelings about the flowers to begin with, "so what you felt-"

"-what i _**feel**_ ," he corrected her, talking about right now in that moment and not the past, "and what i'm still dealing with, is the thought of you being with someone else"

It felt like a punch in the stomach, because she never wanted him to feel like that, "Michael-"

He raised her hand to stop her, "That's not to make you feel guilty. I just have to say it. Because its certainly an emotion I've never had to really deal with...albeit a brief second when i thought you had a boyfriend sending you flowers in Fox River" he gave her a smirk to let her know he was fine.

"I get that. I do. But its done. Over with. You don't have to think about that anymore" she assured him.

He nodded but gave her a side smile, "Your telling that to someone like me" he pointed at himself. That was true. He overthought everything. To the tiniest detail and it hit her how hard that would be. She now understood why he had to tell her that.

"We both have things to work out in our heads, but we can do that...together" she completely wanted to do that. But now with everything going on, she wasn't sure that would be possible until it was all over.

Michael looked to Sara and gave her the soft look he always did, "Look Sara. I just want to tell you I'm here. There's no rush with _**us**_ -"

A realisation hit her, "-but what if there is?" she asked interrupting him, "what if you cant stop these people and they take you again? This time us knowing your alive but not being able to do anything about it?" she couldn't bare it. Just the thought of it made her eyes well up.

"That wont happen again" he said forcefully.

"It could," Sara told him, "your so confident that its possible. But Michael, it took you 7 years to find your way back to us...why couldn't it be another 7?"

"Because i have my brother and friends helping me," he told her assuredly, "and this time you are all aware of whats going on," he cleared his throat and carried on, "look earlier on with those agents i kept...i kept calling you my wife and that was wrong of-"

"No," his eyes rose to hers. She sat with her hands in her lap, crossed legs. If anyone was witnessing this it would appear to be a couple that had got home from work and talking about their day. That had always been a dream. Not a reality, "no i am Michael. I do want to take things slowly. But we both know we don't know how to do that" she let out a laugh, "but on paper. Your alive and so am i. _I am your wife_ "

He let out a deep breath, and that's when the hand resting in her lap leaned over and took his. Without a moments thought, he gripped her hand back, both looked down at their hands intertwined, "I don't deserve you. I never have"

Sara moved and settled herself down on his chest as he laid back a little, his arm coming round her and gently hugging her, she reached round his waist and hugged him back. She didn't want to think of deserving each other or not. What they did deserve was to be left alone. Some kind of happiness that they had never experienced together.

They sat there for what left like ages. Silently holding each other. Not knowing when the next time would be, "Do you mind if we stay like this for a little bit?" she asked.

She rose up and down with the beat of his heart. Peaceful. He gently stroked her arm, "I was just going to ask you the same thing"


	35. Chapter 35

_**7 reviews when i asked for 3! You guys are great. You are good to me, therefore i am good to you.**_

 _ **I really wanna thank you guys. Telling me i have a way with words, seriously fills me with happiness. I am so glad you think this way 3**_

Sara was all packed, she had everything. The bags were downstairs at the front door ready to go. Mentally she wasn't sure she was. Having Michael back was surreal, but it also showed her what their life could be like. Going away so quickly was hitting her hard.

Michael sat with his arm round Mike, talking to him as Sara did last checks to make sure she left nothing behind.

"Do you think i should take our passports?" she asked.

Lincoln looked to Michael who had looked up from Mike and nodded at her, "Just in case" he looked sad. Like the thought of them leaving the country upset him.

She made her way down to the study and went to the draw she knew they were in, papers were in there. Documents about her, about Mike. Then it hit her. Mike's birth certificate. It had Michael's name on, officially. She rummaged through the draw desperately. It was here. It always was. Wait. As she was going through it something else hit her. Their passports weren't there either.

"Hey you ok?" Michael had appeared at the door and noticed her face pause. He stepped in further, "whats wrong?"

"Everything's gone Michael" she told him, almost not believing it. She should have known that Jacob couldn't just leave like that. Not without some kind of a fight.

Michael quickly made his way round the desk to the draw she was searching in, "Everything?"

She slowly dropped down into the chair, "Everything. Everything about Mike...whats left of you"

Hes eyes turned to her, "About me?"

She nodded, "It came to me as i was going through the draw. Mike's birth certificate. I've had it all this time. _**Your**_ on it. _**Michael Scofield**_. It would have gone forward as something to show you are who you are" she had to find it, "along with that we could even take a DNA test to prove Mike is yours"

It would have made sense. Mike was Michael's son, not this Kaniel Outis.

"You think it was him?" Michael asked, "Jacob?" he always said his name with hesitation.

"I don't get it. Was does he stand to gain from taking all of that?" she asked confused.

"Leverage" Michael responded. He sighed and rested himself on the desk to fully face her, "he's not going to let you go that easily. I knew i should have talked to him-"

"Do you really think that would have helped the situation? He probably took those documents as soon as i told him about you being alive. I know how _**your**_ mind works? Well i know how ** _his_** mind works. He was scared Michael. He's not done this out of spite. I'm sure of it" Jacob may have lied but doing this would only have been to stop her from going over to Yemen to help Lincoln get Michael out...right?

"Why take Mike's birth certificate Sara?" Michael asked her, bringing her back to reality. She closed her eyes. He was right. What did he stand to gain?

Her eyes popped open and she stood from the chair quickly, "I have to get them back"

"Sara wait," Michael's arm shot out and grabbed hers, "you and Mike have to leave for the safe house"

She shook her head, "Michael this is what could free you from these people," she was sure of it, "plus what if the safe house is outside of the states? We will need our passports" she knew they probably weren't but she didn't care. They were hers and the certificate was now important. Something Poseidon didn't think of when they wiped Michael out of existence.

"I'm sure that won't happen. Your going to be inside the states," he told her, trying to calm her, "you wont need them" he sounded so sure. How did he know that when, as far as she was aware, Paul hadn't told him the location of the safe house.

She sighed taking a moment of reflection, "Ok we may not need the passports. But you _**need**_ that certificate" she took her moment as his hand on her loosened and she moved out of the room and back up the stairs.

Michael followed closely behind, "Sara you have to stop"

She stopped abruptly on the stairs and turned to him, "Why? Your on the only person in his family that can think of a solution? I'm getting that document. Tell Lincoln to go with Mike for the moment. I will meet them somewhere-"

"Do you realise how dangerous that is?" Michael snapped. Losing his tether she didn't often see. But she wanted to push him. Get him to realise this was their best bet at his freedom.

"Michael do you want to be with your son?" she asked him, his eyes growing wide at the question.

"Of course i do-"

"Do you want to be with _**me**_?"

Michael took a moment, the look on his face was of shock that she would even ask that question, "I left to protect _**you**_. I have waited 7 years to be with _ **you**_ "

The way he said it took her out of her need for answers and was brought back down to the bottom of all of this. Why he did what he did. She nodded slowly, "Then Michael, please. We need to get that certificate. You've always existed to _**us**_. We just need to show the rest of the world"

Her reliance wasn't going to waiver. She needed to do this and he knew it, he sighed deeply, both of their words to each other had hit home, "Where would he be now?"

"The University" she told him, feeling proud she brought him round.

"We go together" he informed her. And for the first time, both the men she had married were going to be in the same room together.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hey guys! Took a day off! I live in London, (i only live a 20 minute train ride into Central London). So i am a Londoner and spent the day with my friends drinking and enjoying the sun while it's out.**_

 _ **Thank you all for the messages! I love your responses to my story. To the person who said there could be more fluff...i am trying to keep this as much like the characters that Prison Break created as possible. So whilst there may be fluff in one scene, you might not get it in another. The way my story, and lets face it, the real Prison Break is...but you will probably get more fluff in this than you will in the show lol**_

 _ **Now do i post again tonight?...hmmmmmm all depends! ;-)**_

Michael had been on edge in the car. Checking out all of the mirrors on the way to make sure no one had been following them to see Jacob. Nothing Sara said would stop him from checking every few seconds. She now realised what her paranoia may have looked like. He was tapping his fingers on the arm rest and she couldn't take it, so quickly grabbed his hand, "Michael"

"We've got to do this quickly" he told her, his eyes reaching hers.

She pulled up into the car park and she nodded, "I know but Michael," she stated as his eyes had darted outside again, "you cant look so skittish. And you can't have your hood up" she couldn't help but get out a chuckle. He had put up the hood on his sweatshirt. Amazingly he looked exactly the same as 7 years ago when you couldn't see his hair. His face hadn't aged at all.

Saw saw a smirk appear out of the corner of his mouth, he released her hand and gently put the hood down revealing his salt and pepper hair, "I don't remember you being this bossy" he spoke in a hushed but deep whisper.

She shrugged, "That's what happens when you have a kid. Bossy comes naturally to me now"

He chuckled and looked to the building, "You ready?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah we need to do this" she nodded taking the keys out of the ignition.

Both exited the vehicle and made their way to the entrance of the building, going through security checks. The guards spotting her instantly.

"Ahh Mrs Scofield. Good to see you" one said.

Sara spotted out the corner of her eye a realisation from Michael, but it quickly disappeared. They made it through with no problems and started walking up the steps to the lecture rooms.

"Hmm" Michael murmured beside her.

"What?" she questioned.

"You kept my name" he responded softly and it dawned on her that he didn't know that. He knew Mike had his name. But he probably assumed she was Sara Ness.

"I did" she echoed, "i told Jacob i wasn't changing it. That i was going to have the same name as my son" she wanted to say the love of her life as well. But in that moment, she wasn't sure it was the right time. Looking back on it, it was now clear how Michael was always hovering over their marriage. Hindsight was a powerful thing.

She kept walking until she reached the top of the stairs but had realised Michael wasn't with her so quickly turned, he was looking up at her. Just staring, mouth slightly open and his gaze never leaving hers.

" _ **Your**_ Sara Scofield" he whispered. She swore he was saying it in awe. That not only Mike had his name, but she did too.

" _ **I'm**_ Sara Scofield" she nodded, "always have been Michael" and she knew she always would be. She didn't marry Michael because she as pregnant. Sure it was one of the reasons. But it wasn't the main one. She married him because she loved him. With all of her heart. No matter what would happen from now on it didn't matter. Her name would never be touched. She was Sara Scofield. And she would remain Sara Scofield until the day she died.


	37. Chapter 37

_**10 reviews...you do spoil me! Ok so next chapter is longer, because this is Jacob's and Michael's first meeting. I hope i do it justice...**_

It was a slow walk to Jacobs class. Sara checked her watch, they would be finishing soon. They could slip in without him noticing they were there. Hesitantly they approached the door and she noticed he was in full lecture mode, she looked behind her to Michael, "Ready?" she asked him.

He nodded and she opened the door like she had done many times to visit him, only this time it was completely different.

"In game theory, it serves you to be two-faced. Be everyone's friend till the moment your not," Jacob was speaking to his class. Sara turned and Michael's eyes were solely on him. A deep glare. Suddenly Jacobs eyes had come to them. However there was no look of shook on his face, instead his eyes were on Michael and he carried on talking, straight to him "You make them love you so much that when they're up against it, their loyalty will make them act against their own best interests" he tilted his head. Jacob was aiming every word at Michael and it hurt her, "So that's game theory, a cold, rational focus on winning. Even if its at everyone else's expense. You bring people into your life and keep them peculating until you need to manipulate them to your advantage. But the dance between good and evil can become jumbled until the manipulation is the most important thing-" the bell then rang and Jacobs focus snapped and he looked back to his students, "great! Until tomorrow guys!"

The students all packed up their books and made their way out.

Jacob had started wiping down the board and Sara and Michael approached slowly. Her stomach was going round in knots.

"Thought i told you i needed time" he spoke not turning round but sensing them there. His tone was harsh and cutting.

"Hardly sounded like it-" Michael piped up in an agitated voice. Obviously annoyed at the speech that was directed towards Michael.

Jacob spun round and stared at Michael, "What my class hit a nerve? Resonated with you somehow?"

"It's funny," Michael edged closer to him, "sounds like you had that all ready for me...yet you didn't know I would be here?..." he commented.

Jacob smirked at Michael, "Your right...i saw your car driving into the lot" he looked to Sara over Michael's shoulder, "but wow your conceited to think that was all about you-"

" ** _Stop_** " Sara said immediately, looking between the both of them. She wasn't doing this dance. She should have known this wouldn't go smoothly, but instantly Jacob had planned his class around Michael hearing it? It felt off to her.

Jacob took another glare at Michael then to her, "What do you want Sara?"

She sighed, she need to get to the point of why there were there, "You took something that belongs to me. I need it back" she told him.

He sniggered, placing the board wiper down on his desk and moving his papers.

"Something funny to you?" Michael asked. She could hear in his voice he was getting annoyed, but they had to play it cool if she was going to get her passports and Mike's birth certificate.

Jacob looked up, "Yeah. I mean. I have to laugh at this situation. My wife has gone back to the husband i thought was dead for the past 7 years" he then turned to Sara, "did i really mean that little to you?"

Sara looked down, the guilt getting to her. She couldn't explain it. It wasn't a proper life, she had been lying the whole time, and she didn't even know she was. Not until Michael came back. She was costing along in a life she didn't belong in, "Jacob i cant explain it-"

He put his hand up to stop her, "I don't need excuses Sara" it was true. She couldn't, he had every right to be upset. There was no denying she had screwed it up. But she didn't regret wanting a life with Michael. However she regretted how she handled the situation entirely.

"I'm not going to make excuses Jacob. Your right, i can't tell you how sorry i am for ruining your life" she spoke quietly, ashamed, "but right now you have things of mine that i need back. Urgently"

"Why?" he asked. It wasn't a response she thought she would get. So he did have them, but he was toying with her.

She frowned, however Michael stepped in, "Why does it matter why she needs them? You took something that doesn't belong to you"

Jacob looked to Michael and a smirked appeared on his face, he let out an ironic chuckle, "If you ask me you've got back what apparently doesn't _**belong**_ to me"

"Stop with the games Jacob!" Sara shouted. She knew what he was doing, "ok? I'm not some possession you can talk about or own. You took mine and Mike's passport and his birth certificate. Why?" she had to get back to the point at hand. Not talk about how Michael had 'got her back' like a possession.

Jacob sighed, "You cant prove that"

"What?" Sara quickly added. He was really doing this?

Before she knew it Michael had moved from his spot and moving quickly around the desk towards Jacob.

"Michael!"

Jacob looked scared, however he tried to hide it, "Thought you said he wasn't a violent man Sara" Jacob commented, trying to stand his ground, however Michael towered over him. Leaving him looking like a shell of a man, he looked angry and Jacob was right, it looked like Michael as about to hit him. However Michael had not touched him.

"He's not" Sara stated moving closer and trying to gently push Michael back. After his time away Michael was different. With her he was still the same. But with others. It was different. He was ready and defensive. After his time away she imagined he had to take care of himself more. She had noticed the muscles on his arms had got a little bigger. Michael didn't like to hurt people. But he had to defend himself. Something she still knew little about.

Michael was close to him glaring, "Give Sara the passports back"

"So right now. If i said no. What will you do? Sara says your not a violent man. Or will i finally get to see that mind at work to get what you want out of this situation? Because apparently your nothing like your brut of a brother who uses his fists to get what he wants" Jacob was hitting a nerve.

"You don't know me, and you don't know my brother" Michael responded, he got annoyed at the mention of Lincoln being a brut.

"Really? I've seen first hand what your brothers like" Jacob responded. It was a time she wanted to forget. Lincoln had no idea that she had been seeing Jacob for a while and kept it hidden. The first time he had stayed over, Jacob was in the kitchen getting a drink when Lincoln had come in, early hours of the morning. He did because Sara let him have a key for whenever he needed it. But Lincoln automatically thought it was an intruder and instead of questioning him, he punched him, threw him to the ground and threw him out until Sara heard the commotion and came down to tell Lincoln who the man really was.

"I explained to you what happened that night Jacob" Sara said. Not wanting to talk about this in front of Michael.

Jacob almost ignored her, "I'm not giving over those passports" he stated simply and backed away from Michael.

Before Sara could speak, Michael did, "Do you not care about Sara or Mike?" he question him.

Jacob spun round, "What kind of question is that?" he sounded offended.

"Your denying them of safety. Those people who came to question you? Chased Sara the day before" Jacobs eyes grew and the defences started to drop, he had no idea that had happened, "Sara and Mike are going to a safe house. I don't know where. But while i settle this. I need them safe. Surely after everything..." Michael paused, she knew he struggled to have this conversation with Jacob, "after everything that's happened you still want to keep them safe"

Jacob swallowed, "I took those passports _**to**_ keep you safe" he looked to Sara, "to stop you going overseas to get-" its like he couldn't say his name, instead he just looked at Michael.

"What you said Jacob in your class. That's not Michael" Sara spoke, trying to get through to him, "i know you want to think the worst. But Michael may start off in the way you describe," she looked over to him hesitantly,"but Michael's problem was always getting attached. He was never cold and calculating once he started to care...because even if manipulation was a goal...it didn't work on those people he needed to do that too, he saw their humanity, the person they were and begin to care for their safety. It crept up on him and he would tear himself a part if he felt he had hurt them"

Everything she had was mainly about them. But he did do it to the majority of his friends. When they all first met in Fox River it was about getting his brother out. Using those people as a means to an end. He didn't count on these people touching something in him.

"This is all very touching Sara," Jacob sighed being sarcastic. It obviously didn't work, "but this man manipulated you from the beginning. Whose to say he's not doing it now?"

It was like talking to a brick wall. No matter how many times she had said to Jacob that Michael was different. It didn't work.

"Where are they?" Michael approached Jacob again.

Jacob shook his head in defiance.

"Where are they?!" Michael shouted again.

Before it could go further Sara spoke up again, "You want to know how i know?!" she cried. Both men looked to her, "i know he's not manipulating me and hasn't done since Fox River..." she was now going to go into their past, "because would you leave coded messages for someone you didn't care about? The manipulation done. Damage done. However he still reached out to me," Michael looked at her, not wanting her to go on. Just for the sole purpose of letting Jacob in on what was real about their relationship. But she had to prove it to him, "get me to try and flee to South America because you knew i was being hunted and wanted to protect me?" Jacob just stared at her, this information was all new to him.

"Sara" Michael tried to stop her from saying the next bit. Because he knew she hadn't told Jacob. But he had to know this. It was the only way to get through to him.

"Would you admit to killing another human being and go to Prison,-" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, that moment was always with her, "because i was the one who actually did it?"

She opened her eyes to Jacob staring at her in shock, "You?...you?" he stuttered and Sara turned away, her hand to her mouth. It was a evil human being. But its was still a mans life. It still haunted her until this day.

"Sara you don't have to do this" Michael whispered. He was reliving it too. The moment they had in that shack, him telling her he was going to do anything he could to help her. Little did she know he would have pretend to have held her hostage, to then admit to killing the man over and over again, so they couldn't hear her shouts of his innocence.

Sara let out an ironic chuckle and turned back around, "Its already been done Michael" she shook her head.

Jacob shuffled on the spot, "You killed a man?" he asked, still shocked.

"He was going to kill myself and Lincoln" Michael stated. Not that she imagined it would help the situation, "Sara saved us"

"Listen to what _**i'm**_ saying Jacob" she had to get back to the point at hand, "Michael admitted to killing that man, to _**stop**_ me going to Prison"

"For something that was your fault?" Jacob turned round to Michael, "so it was out of obligation you did it? She sacrificed for you and you felt guilty"

"No" Michael instantly said. She had to admit she always wondered that. He did it as a thank you. Michael's way of saying thanks, "i fell in love with Sara in Fox River. Seeing her go to Prison was not an option. I told her i would do anything to help her and i choose to do that" he wasn't going to let Jacob think he didn't care, "Sara had sacrificed her life already for me and my brother. I wasn't going to let anything else happen to her" Michael stepped in, "i couldn't bare the thought of her going to prison"

It wasn't convincing Jacob of Michael's love for Sara. She could see that, so she had to push further, however Michael saw what she was going to do.

"Sara" he spoke and she turned to him, he drew closer to her and away from Jacob, "this is our past. Do you really want it laid out here for-"

"-for your freedom? Yes" she responded. She now didn't care how much Jacob knew about them. He needed to know to grasp how much Michael did care for her. She then looked to Jacob and leaned on his desk, "want to know more?"

"Not particularly" Jacob responded, he didn't roll his eyes. But Sara could hear it in his voice, "but i feel i'm going to hear it"

"Just listen" Michael commented, "i don't feel like you need to know anything about this. But its Sara's decision and i'm going to respect that"

"Ahh i see. So she can convince me of your innocence and love for her? I need to hear about how wonderful you were to her?" it was a snide comment, "you _**don't**_ love her. Who leaves their pregnant-" he didn't need to finish the sentence, because it was one that made Michael snap. She witnessed Michael move round the table quickly and press Jacob up against the board. Hand to his throat.

"Michael!" Sara cried running over and tried to pull him off. This wasn't him. He wasn't violent.

" _ **Fine**_!" Michael sneered, "you want to know everything?! Here it is. I was away and presumed dead for 7 years because corrupt government operatives threatened the lives of my wife and son. Hear that? ' _ **Wife**_ '. Why would i marry Sara if i didn't love her?" he questioned and Jacob made a wheezing sound. Sara could see he didn't have a tight enough grip to choke him, but enough to scare him, and she knew that's what he was trying to do, however she still kept her hands around Michael's arm for restraint, and he carried on, "every single day i was away, it tore me apart. My wife was on her own raising our child. The child i never got to meet. The child i prayed to meet one day. Sara kept me going. She was what i thought about everyday. I may not be completely the man she fell in love with now...but I didn't care?" he questioned, "those messages Jacob. I sent them to her as soon as i could to let her know i was alive and would be back for them one day. But she didn't get a single one," his face was close to Jacobs and he was taking in every word ,"because of _**you**_ "

Sara closed her eyes. There it was. He did resent Jacob for stopping those messages. He always wanted to get back to them. Tears were forming and she heard Michael release Jacob and suddenly she felt his hand come up to her face and cup her cheek, "I'm sorry" he whispered to her. She nodded. She got it. He had to do that. It was a Michael she didn't really know existed. Going through that time alone, with only his thoughts, he probably lost part of himself...the part that didn't snap at words. But he apologised because he went there, because he had to. He had to show Jacob what his feelings really meant. Because this time the words he was saying were not getting through. She knew he would be disappointed in himself.

She opened her eyes and Jacob was still coughing, "Please tell me you understand" she whispered in his direction.

He took a seat in his desk and contemplated, he opened his draw and Sara felt a sense of relief, he was getting the passports and certificate. He had heard what Michael had said and took it all in. They would finally be able to get to safety and help Michael in his bid for freedom, "Tell me this Michael," he directed at him. Michael turned to him as he was facing Sara and Jacob carried on, " _ **would you die for her**_?"

"What?" Sara let out and saw Jacob pull a gun out from his desk draw.

 _ **I'm sorry!**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**I close to tears right now...i probably had about another 10 or so chapters written for this story...but my computer has had other ideas. When i opened my document today it still had 266kb worth of data...but the whole document was blank...i'm devastated. I had so much in those chapters that i put my heart and soul into. I am going to try and do a system restore on it. But i will just have to try and remember what i wrote. But certain lines that will be difficult, of course you won't know what i originally wrote, but to me its wasted time. So no post tonight and maybe not even for a few days...so sorry guys. I will do the best that i can. Sarah xxx**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Wow, wow, wow, you guys couldn't be more supportive. I am so thankful you have all been so patient. I use WordPad and it has happened to me before. It has the data "apparently" but when i open its not there, and its all in the right colour and i have tried to copy and paste and its not their, some how its corrupted. BUT. I did a recovery from the 18th April and i had this chapter there...but the rest i had written (probably another 5 or 6 chapters) were gone. One i am really annoyed about. But the rest i think i remember most of dialogue and its fitting emotions etc into those places. So again i probably won't be posting every day for the moment while i catch up with myself.**_

 _ **Thank you again for all your amazing words and telling my fic is the 5th most reviewed on all PB fanfics OHMYGOD! Help me get to 4th? :-) love hearing what you all have to say.**_

 _ **Also the last episode! The flashbacks...the love these two have for each other never goes away. Its so beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time.**_

Michael was already standing in front of Sara, however his stance changed when the gun was pulled out. He moved further forward, his hand behind him placed on her waist so he knew where she was.

"Jacob" Sara spoke in shock. Who was he?

He was now aiming at Michael's chest, "You don't want to do this" Michael spoke. Calming and quietly. Not raising his voice.

"Not nice starring at the end of a barrel huh Michael?" he asked. He looked behind him to Sara, "i was good to you" he sounded sad and desperate. She had broken him and he thought the only way to make himself feel better was to hurt Michael.

Sara's hands were placed on Michael's arms as he looked over him to Jacob, "Jacob please. Put the gun down" she asked shakily.

"What so your husband here can throw me up against the wall again? I don't think so" he responded. The way he said husband was cutting. He hated saying it.

"Aiming that gun at me is aiming a gun at her. You have to know that" Michael told him.

Jacob shook his head, "Don't make me feel guilty. I wont fall for your manipulation like the rest" he spoke, "you know i thought you were a smart girl Sara. Knew right from wrong and knew when she was being played. I was wrong"

She composed herself and spoke, "Yes i was wrong. Because i thought the man standing in front of me. The man i have known for 4 years would never hold a gun in my direction"

Jacob waved the gun, "This isn't at you" he tried to tell her.

"Yes it is" she told him, "i'm in here" she told him and had moved her hand round and touched Michael's chest to where his heart is, "trust me. I questioned for a long time in the beginning if what Michael felt for me was real. But it was. He proved it to me time and time again"

Jacob looked unsure, but it was a change. He was starting to see.

"He's in Mike" to make Jacob put down the gun. She had mentioned her son. Something she didn't want to do. But she knew how much Jacob cared and loved him. Jacobs eyes snapped to her, "you love that boy. Well guess what? Hes every bit a piece of Michael. You don't hate Mike right?"

"Of course i don't" Jacob snapped, raising the gun more to chest height.

"Then imagine what it would do to him if you took his Father away from him now? He would be devastated. He wouldn't forgive you Jacob and nor would i" she had to make it real to him. What Michael meant, whether he liked it or not.

Jacob closed his eyes and slowly dropped the gun down until it hit the desk and he dropped it. Michael quickly moved and took the gun, putting the safety on and holding it in his hand. Not pointed, but down at his side.

Both of them sighed heavily. The moment of weakness on Jacobs part had gone. She did that to him. She made him turn to aiming a gun at them. It killed her. She placed her hand on her stomach as it churned over. The scary moment had gone and from the look on Jacobs face he really regretted it.

"I'm so sorry...i don't know what came over me"

She knew that. He wasn't Jacob in that moment. He had lost everything. Something became loose in his mind and it was her fault, "Don't be sorry," she whispered as Michael looked at her sadly, "none of this is your fault"

Jacob brought his briefcase to the table and got out an envelope and held it out to her, "Everything is there"

She wasn't going to look. She knew it was. The fear was completely gone, now it was just sadness. She took it from him as Michael approached Jacob slowly, "I am sorry for my actions today" he told him honestly.

Jacob nodded, "I think we all are" he agreed. Right now the man in front of her was who she had married 4 years ago. Mild mannered and polite.

"I promise Jacob. You can see Mike once this is all over. I know," she caught her breath, "i know this was because of me" she was referring to his mental state, "so its probably a good idea if we don't see each other for a while"

Jacob sadly nodded, he obviously didn't want to talk anymore. So Sara swiftly turned to leave, not wanting to see him like that anymore. More because it was down to her.

"Look after them"

Sara felt the water spring to her eyes. She closed them and the tears fell down her cheeks, she couldn't turn around. But Michael already had, she heard the shuffling of his feet.

"Trust me. I am going do everything in my power" she felt a gentle hand on her back, easing her out of the door. She couldn't look back. She was thankful for Michael giving her the strength she couldn't find on her own feet to guide her out of there.

Sara's heart broke a little as they left. Moments of weakness and he became someone she didn't know. Just like Michael, he had done thing that weren't him. But he had been pushed to them. She understood Jacobs actions. He wanted to keep the family he had married into. But the matter of the fact was he wasn't married to her. Their marriage didn't exist because Michael was alive. He was a moment in time that she would be thankful for. But he wasn't the right person for her. It was when Michael grabbed her hand and threaded his fingers through hers that she knew who the right person was for her. And she had known it all along. But the shock that she had done that to him, still clung to her mind.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Thank you for the reviews! I got an error when i posted that chapter but i saw it was posted to thought it was ok. Turns out, loads of you didn't get the email update about the chapter! So bad fanfiction! Hopefully you all get this one.**_

 _ **I've been a very busy bee with work and training. Then out on Friday night and Saturday. Today was my chilled day! So here is the next chapter. I have finally got close to the stuff i have lost...some of it flows better now after losing the originals.**_

 ** _Comment as always! I really appreciate your patience for this!_**

They slowly made their way out of the building, she didn't realise until Michael brought her to a bench how much of her weight she was giving him. Her legs felt like they gave out as she sat down.

"Sara your shaking" Michael stated concerned and took his sweatshirt off and put it round her shoulders.

She stared into space. She had reduced a quiet and unassuming man to have that reaction. One that scared her and not even recognise the man in front of her. She placed her head down in her hands. How could she do something like that?

"Sara please say something"

She sniffed and looked up slowly, "I did that to him" she whispered quietly.

"Sara-"

"Michael you cant say i didn't. _**I did**_. I drove that man to an emotional breakdown" and it hurt her. Someone she cared about got hurt, she knew that it broke his heart. But she didn't ever expect him to pull a gun out.

Michael sighed beside her and placed a hand on her leg, "You may have made that choice Sara. But his reaction was because of me". She turned to him, she saw the sadness in his eyes as well, "that never would have happened if i hadn't come back"

Sara shook her head, "I was living a lie Michael"

"Your saying if i hadn't returned you would have left him anyway?" he asked her honestly. A sad smile appeared on his face. She honestly didn't know what to say to him, "the answer is you wouldn't have Sara"

She didn't want to give that answer, she hadn't thought about it. But maybe that's was it. She hadn't ever thought about leaving Jacob. So maybe Michael was right.

"Its ok, i understand" he told her softly.

"He was stable Michael. That's the reason. He was comfortable and friendly. I didn't-" she stopped in her words and looked to him, "i never fell in love with him"

Michael nodded slowly, "Look you don't need to explain anything to me. Trust me. Its not my place to even comment on it," he got her attention by raising his hand to her chin and looking into her eyes, "but don't put the whole blame on yourself. Please"

She closed her eyes and nodded, "Are you ok?"

She didn't stop to think what he had felt during it, "I'm fine" he told her. His natural reaction to most things.

"No Michael" she shook her head, "please, after all this time. Stop thinking about me and tell me what your feeling" she wanted nothing more then for him to put himself first for once. But it was always against his better nature.

He closed his eyes, "I felt fear," he told her honestly and opened his eyes to look at her, "he pointed that gun on me and my first thought was to protect you," he was being honest, "but the other thing that ran through my mind was going all that time without seeing you or Mike...and not getting the time i wanted with you both. Thinking it was going to end right there without that time"

He had finally given her a selfish thought. She knew he would see it as selfish. Before she said anything he spoke again, "And not telling you how much i love you. That i cant even explain it"

Her breath caught. That was the first time he'd said it since the video he sent her. He looked down sadly. Not looking her in the eye. She she placed her hand under his chin and turned his head to face her, "I love you too" she whispered and leaned in, giving him a soft and delicate kiss on the lips.

He raised his hand to her cheek and stroked it. Thankful for the closeness. She closed her eyes at his touch and nodded, she felt emotionally drained from the encounter with Jacob. She wanted to rest but knew the guys would be back at the house by now, "Can we just go home and see our son now?" she asked.

A small smile appeared on his face at the mention of their son, "Of course. I want nothing more"


	41. Chapter 41

_**Apparently Fanfiction doesn't like me right now! I really hope you all get a notification for this chapter! I miss you guys! Some have you have been checking for updates 3 thank you so much! And leaving reviews, but it's definitely gone down and it's not updating on the front page when i post either and going to the top of the list of stories.**_

 ** _Anyway if you do read, please let me know!_**

 ** _Ok so i have no idea what information is on a birth certificate. So take it with a pinch of salt!_**

She had managed to have a soak in the bath. Michael had insisted. He also wanted more time with Mike. He had helped him with his Math homework and both of them revealed in it. Mike was curious and aware that something was going on, but he didn't ask questions. What ever he thought, he kept to himself. Much like Michael.

Sara entered her dining room to see all the men she trusted together. C-Note and Sucre were sat chatting. Whip, Lincoln and Michael were going through the documents from the envelope. Something she was pleased about. Having Michael's name on that birth certificate would lead to gaining his freedom.

The men all turned to her when they heard her enter. It had only now dawned on that that she was the only women in this group of men. She smiled to herself and made her way round to where Michael was sitting with Lincoln and Whip.

She noticed someone was missing, someone she couldn't count on fulling trusting, not after their past, "Where's Paul?"

"Why you miss him?" Lincoln asked her, deadpan.

She shook her head with a smirk and slapped his large arm as she passed. She then spotted him lose face and smirk. Back when they first lived in Puerto Rico, even in his own grief, he always tried to make her smile. She was extremely thankful to have Lincoln in her life.

He got up to let Sara take the seat next to Michael who gave her a soft smile, "So where are we at?" she asked, now it was getting back onto the point at hand.

"Well, Mike's birth certificate gets us a little closer" Whip nodded, still holding it and then placing it back down on the table.

There it was. She hadn't looked at it in years. Mike was born in Puerto Rico. Clear as day was her son's name;

 _ **'Michael Lincoln Scofield born 18th April 2011 San Juan, Puerto Rico**_

 _ **Mother; Sara Wayne Tancredi place of birth Chicago, Illinois. Profession Doctor**_

 _ **-Father Frank Tancredi, deceased former Governor of Chicago Illinois.**_

 _ **-Mother Grace Wanye, deceased former Humanitarian.**_

 _ **Father; Michael Scofield place of birth Chicago, Illinois. Profession Structural Engineer.**_

 _ **Father Aldo Burrows, deceased former Data Analyst**_

 _ **Mother Christina Rose Scofield, deceased former Executive'**_

"Former Executive..." Michael stated beside her, looking at the birth certificate and commenting on what his Mother Christina's occupation was put down as. He then turned to Lincoln, "i take it that was your influence?"

Lincoln shrugged, "What was i gonna put? 'Stay at home Mom?'"

Their was humour in it. But it still brought back bad memories. She was an evil women who had been brainwashed and twisted into thinking in the company's way. Then turn on them herself. She was clever like Michael. But used if for entirely different reasons. Bad reasons. To this day she will never understand how she could go after her own children like that.

"You guys think of a DNA test?" Sucre asked. He knew what had happened back then. He stuck around to help them. Help her, when she was put away for Christina's murder.

Sara nodded, "I did mention it" she then turned to Michael.

"I'm not putting a needle in my son-"

"No Michael its all simple. Just a q-tip, that's all. Get some of his Silva and your's and," it came to her, "i know someone i trust at the hospital. It will be quicker then doing it any other way"

Slowly Michael came round to it, "Ok. But you still need to go to that safe house" he told her.

She had forgotten about it. On the table hers and Mike's passports were there, staring back at her. It then hit her that she asked earlier where Paul was. Her eyes shifted around the room, "Wait. Where **_is_** Paul?" they were all there. That meant no one was watching Poseidon's men.

Michael placed a hand on hers, "Paul is with them" he said.

She looked at him seriously, Paul had tried to kill them before. An immediate fear went through her. Quickly she got up and looked out the window. The lights in the outhouse weren't on and panic grew. Without another thought she moved out the room and into the yard. Michael and Lincoln following closely behind.

"Sara!" Michael called for her. But she wasn't listening.

She entered the outhouse and turned the light on, only two chairs in the room and empty water bottles and food cartoons. They were gone, they weren't there. She spun round as both of the brothers out of breath came in, "How could you let this happen?!"

"He's doing what he has to do Sara" Lincoln told her.

She shook her head, " _ **No**_. This isn't the way. Have we learnt nothing over the past 7 years?!" she was getting upset, "we kill them? We are no better then them ourselves"

Both brothers frowned and looked to each other. Their confusion was clear.

"Sara," Michael stepped closer to her, "Paul took them to the FBI. They've been wanted for a really long time. He had clearance to bring them in...he didn't kill them"

Sara closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Then she let out a chuckle. But it was an unhinged laugh. She felt like she had lost it. Finally she had reached boiling point. Slowly she sat down in the chair, "I just jumped to conclusions didn't i?" she asked, shaking her head, "no wonder your sending me to a safe house"

Michael cleared this throat and turned to Lincoln, "Give us a minute?" he asked. Lincoln obliged and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sara saw him move closer to her and take the seat next to her, "I'm sorry i didn't meant that-"

He raised his hand, "Its ok. You've been through a lot. You were right to be worried. But its under control. As much as those people have threatened us," he paused taking a breath, "i wouldn't have let Paul kill them"

She took a moment, it was all a blur. People had come to her house to kill her and take Michael. However for some reason it was all too familiar and almost normal to her. She looked at the man beside her. They had been through so much. So many people trying to keep them apart and suddenly they were there, together again.

"When is he coming?" she asked quietly. The reality was her and Mike still had to go to the safe house.

"He's coming soon" he told her, his eyes raising to hers, baring into her, "look Sara before-"

She had enough. An overwhelming feeling came over her. Her emotions pouring out. She grabbed his face and took his mouth with hers. She wanted one night. That's all they had left. It was real this time. She was going away with Mike and she didn't know when they would be back. He raised his hands and placed them on her waist, slowly moving them up and into her hair. Passion took over them both. No holds barred. Nothing was stopping them. She wanted one night with Michael. One night with her husband. One night with the man she loved.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Thank you guys! I cant find what is wrong, but each time i post i get an error message, i've emailed fanfiction but not heard anything :-( my story will get lower and lower to the bottom of the PB stories...unless i create a new one that is the same story but i call it part 2 and see if it works?**_

 _ **Anyway...;-)**_

Daylight broke through the outhouse window waking Sara up. She was in the double bed, nothing on under the sheets and she moved her arm gently out to find that Michael wasn't there. A sudden fear came through her and she rose, pulling the sheet round her and looking up around the room. He wasn't there either. Then the sound of water running and she clutched the sheet to her chest, he was in the bathroom.

The door opened and Michael came out, but stopped and leaned against the door frame. He was shirtless, the scars from his first set of tattoos still clear. These other ones were only on his arms and hands. It may have been 7 years, however his physic was broader and stronger. He still had his side bandaged from the gash on his side.

She noticed his eyes run from one of her legs that was delicately positioned out from underneath the sheet, all along her body to her face.

"What?" she asked curiously, her hair was swept to the side and must have looked a mess.

He didn't say anything for a moment, instead just stared at her. It gave her tingles. Their rarely had time together when he would look at her the way he was right now, he cleared his throat, "Just admiring the view"

Sara felt herself blush, "Must have been since Fox River when you flirted with me like that"

Michael pushed himself off the door frame and walked towards her in the bed, "If i'd had known what was under that lab coat back then-"

"Oh yeah? What would you have done Scofield?" she questioned. Calling him by his last name reminded her so much of Fox River and their time together. She would usually use it when she felt like she was getting too close to him and wanted to detach herself emotionally from him. Something she struggled with daily. He always managed to draw her back in.

He sat down on the bed and faced her, "Think i would have got into a few more fights in the yard to get back in that infirmary"

Sara giggled and slowly moved off the bed with the sheet wrapped around her. Michael's hand went out and caught hers, "Where you going?"

She turned more to face him, she leaned down and kissed his gently. They stayed like that for a while before she pulled away and stroked his face, "I should get ready"

Michael still had a hold of her hand when she tried to pull away, "No" he smirked shaking his head and pulled her back. Pulling her on top of him, "orffphh"

"Oh please Michael, i probably weigh less then i did 7 years ago" she chuckled on top of him, "stop being a baby"

"Ahh," the smirk on her face disappeared when she looked down at him, "yeah your probably right. But i think i might have just pulled a stitch" it was only then she noticed one of his hands was holding his side.

"Oh my god Michael," she quickly got off him, tucking the sheet in under her arms and going to the cabinet with her medical supplies in, "i'm so sorry"

"Don't be sorry, we were having fun," he told her, moving up the bed and clutching his side, placing himself at the top of the headboard, "when's the last time we could say that?"

He was right. They rarely got a chance to be carefree and happy. Their time together was always so precious, "I only have numbing solution, i don't have anymore anaesthetic"

"It's fine Sara," he agreed and she made her way over to him, placing the vile of numbing agent into the needle. She pulled back the gauze and saw one had popped open and it was bleeding a little.

"This is going to sting" she told him.

"I have a high tolerance for pain. You know that" she stopped what she was doing and looked up, he had a smirk on his face. Saying the exact words he had used in the motel in Gila. He truly had been asking her to go with him to South America. But that fear of the unknown and trusting someone that had lied to her, she had left. Only to be caught by Kellerman...putting more doubt in her mind again about trusting him.

She however came back to the conversation and gave him a smile, "You already got me into bed Michael Scofield. There's no need to go down memory lane"

She inserted the needle into the skin around the cut, he hardly moved. Then she started to get the stitches ready. She felt Michael's eyes on her the whole time, "You still love it don't you?" he asked.

She nodded, "Of course i do Michael. It was my passion. It still is. I work now and again at a little clinic. Nothing big, but enough to still keep my love for it alive" she always felt herself get happier when she talked about practising medicine again, "i get to meet new people, help them, and sometimes," she placed the first stitch into Michael and started to go over what had already been there, "sometimes people i would never expect"

She looked up at Michael and he looked confused, "What do you mean?" Sara had realised he knew nothing about T-Bag visiting her at the clinic and wasn't sure it would be the right time, but as always Michael knew when something was wrong, "Sara" he gentle touched her wrist to stop her.

She sighed, "Michael you have to promise not to get upset"

Immediately that got his back up, "What is it?" his concern growing.

She sighed, "After Lincoln came to me with your picture," she took a breath remember that moment. Convinced it was photo shopped, "i honestly didn't believe him. But he told me who gave it to him" her eyes met Michael's and he was frozen looking at her, "not long after that, he visited me at the clinic," Michael still hadn't moved, he knew, "T-Bag"

She saw him swallow, but he wasn't blinking, slowly he raised his hand and caressed the side of her cheek. Running his finger over the place she still had a very tiny scar. The scar that T-Bag had left after he had slapped her in the loft before Michael rescued her. It was so small no one knew it was there. But Michael did. He was focused on that scar, gently touching it, " _ **Promise me**_ " the words caught in his throat, it was a low dark whisper, " _ **promise me, he didn't touch you**_ "

She was quick to assure him, "No he didn't. He told me about those people following me. He warned me. He only talked to me Michael"

Michael closed his eyes for a brief moment, "I don't know what i would have done if-"

"Hey, no, don't do that. Nothing happened. He left and said he didn't want to hurt me...in the end i believe it. I haven't seen him since" trying to make sure Michael didn't get upset over T-Bag being close to her again.

He shook his head, "You know when i sent that photo to him. I thought he would go to Kellerman or Linc...turns out i just let him to you" he sounded disappointed in himself.

"Focus on today Michael. The future. Nothing happened and im fine. If anything, him warning me made me more prepared for those people" she wasn't saying she was thankful to T-Bag, because she didn't think she ever could be. She looked down and placed the final stitch in.

"Thank you" he whispered, moving closer to her and kissing her gently.

Moments like this were what she had missed and craved for 7 years. Now they were going to be taken away again. He was the other half of her, missing all those years. She truly believed he completed her. Now what was around the corner, she was more scared then ever of losing that part of her again.


	43. Chapter 43

_**UPDATE! Fanfiction doesnt like me at the moment, so i've had to continue the story in a 'new' story, so find me, follow the story and continue to review on there! See you on the other story! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND WORDS!**_


End file.
